When The Hero Needs Saving
by sanime04
Summary: Hiccup has always been the hero and pride of Berk. But even he needs people to save him. That's just how it works in Berk. When Hiccup gets in more trouble than he can handle, can the Dragon Riders do what people need them to? Can they hang on without their leader? Can Chief of Berk lead both dragons and Vikings, when the "bridge" between them is gone?
1. Gods knew

**A/N**

 **Hi! Recently I watched HTYD movies and TV series. Again. For the 3rd time already. And this idea just got stuck in my head. Soooo here's the result. I haven't read the books, so I won't bring any characters from them. I really hope you enjoy it.**

 **The story takes place somewhere between "Race to the edge" and "How to train your dragon 2"**

 **If someone is interested I would really appreciate a beta-reader :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.**

* * *

The village of Berk was peaceful and quiet. And on any other day it would mean the end of the world, however this particular day was special. All the noisy, smelly, beefy and sometimes rather repelling Vikings were located near the ocean, where the impressive arena for Dragon Race had been built. The day was still new, the brisk morning air still hanging around and the usual northern winds howling between the sea stacks. The sun was still low, but every self-respecting Viking was wide awake. All heads looking up at the sky, where the Berk's finest dragon riders had indulged in a fierce competition.

The cheers and loud viking voices filling the area were like music to Astrid's ears. A sportsman always needed fans and she found Vikings to be very good at that. The blood rushed through her limbs in what seemed to be the speed of her own Deadly Nadder. The stadium was packed with beefy Vikings cheering, drinking and eating. And she was sure she'll soon join them in celebration of her victory. But for now...now she had to get that God's forsaken sheep. Poor thing has spent more time on the air than where she belonged - on the ground. But Astrid couldn't allow herself to think about how no one had bothered to ask the sheep if she was okay with being repeatedly thrown in the air. The animal was just born in the wrong color. That was no ordinary sheep. That was the black sheep. Worth ten points, it was the most important sheep on the Berk.

For now, as expected, Astrid was in the lead with nine points, the Twins with six, whereas Snotlout and Fishlegs had five points both. Everyone had a chance to win. And especially eager were the boys, who had gotten tired of three consecutive loses to Astrid. And the four wins before that went to Hiccup, for no surprise whatsoever. So if someone _else_ didn't win soon, the race should be renamed "Hiccup and Astrid winning race".

And this was a golden opportunity. This time Hiccup had some things to do on the Dragon's Edge so he didn't take part in the Race. All other riders needed to do was to outsmart Astrid, the Shield Maiden and the scariest girl on island. If they could do this (im)possible task, they could actually win.

"Okay, girl! We are doing it! I can't believe we're doing this." Fishlegs quietly rattled to himself and patted Meatlug's head. The dragon responded with a happy grumble. "It's all about the timing. Wait for it, girl..."

Astrid rapidly closed in for the basket with a big smile on her face and with Snotlout and the Twins tightly behind her. She guessed Fishlegs were somewhere behind them.

Gods knew, she was wrong.

Instead of racing after the prodigy viking, Fishlegs was hovering under the baskets, waiting. He counted out loud as Astrid got closer. His arms were trembling from the excitement, it wasn't very often when he felt such fighting spirit.

"Now, girl!" He yelled and Meatlug rushed from her hiding spot. A gasp of surprise erupted from the audience and it made Fishlegs feel even better. Like a hero saving an innocent girl. Only this time the girl looked like a sheep.

"Fishlegs?!" Astrid only managed to scream out and pull on the dragon's bridle before the black sheep got ripped away from Stormfly's claws. She urged the dragon to race after it, however the distance was too small for her to catch up in time. She could only was as Fishlegs dropped the sheep in his own basket.

"Dammit!" She hit her fist against her own leg in disappointment.

"That's fifteen! Fishlegs takes the game!" Astrid heard the Chief's announcement.

"Yes, Meatlug!" Fishlegs shouted and the crowd roared in delight for the unusual victor.

"What just happened?" Tuffnut asked a bit dumbfounded. "Wasn't Astrid supposed to win?"

"Duh, she lost!" Ruffnut hit her brother on the shoulder and then sighed."And we lost too!"

"Fi...Fishlegs just won!" Astrid pushed through gritted teeth. Somehow she had trouble admitting it. Damn, she was so close. She looked at the viking riding the Gronckle and then her own dragon. She sighed heavily and brushed some hair aside. "I won't hear the end of this from Hiccup!"

"What? No way! He probably cheated!" Snotlout shouted. "I want a rematch!"

 _"Of course you do, because, obviously, the world wouldn't be the same if you didn't have the last word."_ Astrid shook her head thinking and notice Fishlegs flying towards them. He had this victorious smile across his face and thought if that was how she looks when she wins. It was weird. Astrid didn't mind losing to Hiccup. Frankly he was better rider than her, but to lose against Fishlegs was somehow intolerable. Well, better than losing to Snotlout. She sighed. Again.

"I'll let you know, Snotlout, that using your brains does not count as cheating." Fishlegs pointed out in his usual smart-ass tone.

"We'll let them have it, Stormfly!" Astrid patted her dragon who as well seemed uneasy with the loss."They have only won it three times in the past two years anyway."

She looked at twins who had started yet another fight. From between their insults she could make out that the fight was about who's a worse rider. Their face paint was mostly gone with all the punches being thrown around, but she was too tired to say something. She doubted it would change anything either way. She'll just leave the babysitting to Hiccup when he gets back. Instead she gently nudged Stormfy to land. The others followed her lead.

"This concludes yet another fantastic Dragon Race!" Stoick announced as all the dragons landed on the wooden platform. Fishlegs stepped forward and bowed his head allowing Stoick to put on the medal. "We have witnessed an amazing race! Am I right?" The arena trembled in roars of agreement. "So let's hear it for our winners – Fishlegs and Meatlug." The cheers reached it culmination and Gobber threw a rock at the dragon, which Meatlug caught and happily ate. And Fishlegs though it was the best day in his life.

Gods knew, he was wrong.

The people started to gather in groups trying to decide where they should go to celebrate. Some of the biggest fans, mostly children, ran forward as the riders got down from their dragons. Astrid smiled as a little girl gave Stormfly a chicken.

"You'll win the next time!" She said and patted the dragon. Astrid knew her. She was their biggest fan.

"We'll make sure we do!" Astrid agreed, crossing her arms over her chest. The girl looked a bit sad however Astrid didn't feel anything else but joy. Sure, she may have lost and she had a hard time accepting that, but she still enjoyed a good dragon race. Especially if she ended up with a challenger other than Hiccup. But she'll have to keep that a secret.

"I still can't believe it!" Snotlout murmured under his nose.

"Oh, get over it!" Astrid sighed. She was about to say something more, when Stormfly suddenly looked up at the sky, startling their little fan, who was in the middle of petting her.

"What's the matter, Stormfly?" Astrid looked the same direction but didn't see anything besides the clear sky and ocean. However her dragon was tossing her head around and nervously sniffling the air. Astrid knew better than to ignore a dragon's instincts. She was about to hop on her, when the sounds of her friends' voices caught her attention.

"Meatlug?"

"Fangster?"

"Barf?"

"Belch?"

Astrid heard the other riders call out and looked over to them. Their dragons also seemed a little jumpy. They were stomping on the ground and shaking their heads. The arena quieted down, now stressful murmurs replaced the cheering.

"What is happening?" Stoick demanded some answers, but Astrid couldn't provide anything for the chief.

"They seem to be startled by something..." She guessed and turned her attention to her dragon."Calm down, girl, everything is alright!"

Astrid noticed the other riders doing the same, but like she, they also couldn't get close to touch their dragons. They were moving around too much.

"But there's nothing out there!" Gobber insisted. He looked over the horizon and then at Stoick The Vast who knew how much dragon's senses can be trusted. And if they seemed so shaken up, he hoped whatever it is, it's not an enemy.

"Better check it out!" He said to Astrid who nodded and turned to the rest of the riders.

"Try to get on your dragons!"

"We're trying!" The Twins both responded simultaneously as they tried to get the hold of the dragons heads but they just kept evading.

Astrid decided to use force, no matter how much she didn't like the idea herself. But before she could close in on her Deadly Nadder, she shot up in the sky with the rest of the dragons.

"In Thor's name, what's happening?" Gobber commented at the sight of the best trained dragons in the Berk leaving their riders behind.

"Stormfly?" Astrid shouted with confusion and fear mixed in her voice. It was pointless, but she still ran to the edge of the wooden platform, noticing how their dragons became only a small group of dots in the sky as they flew further away.

"Eh, what just happened?" Ruffnut came behind Astrid. Astrid noticed she was gasping for air. A crowd of people gathered around them intrigued. The blond Viking got annoyed at everybody asking her the same thing. It's not like she knew the answer anyway. She wasn't Hiccup. And right now she was only a Dragon Rider without her dragon.

Apparently Stoick didn't waste time and took action. The people around started to raise questions, making different assumptions, one more unbelievable than the other, he had to get this under control before a panic could start. Viking were very good at starting a riot. He sent Spitelout to the village to observe the situation. It took a remarkably short amount of time for him to get back. And the news he carried were good too.

"All the other dragons were still there." The Viking said catching his breath.

"What? Then let's ride them, and find ours!" Snotlout suggested and then shouted at sky."I swear this day can't get any worse. First losing, then this, argh!"

Gods knew, he was wrong.

The riders approved of the idea, however Gobber stopped them before they could take a step.

"Do you hear it?"

The Vikings stopped mid tracks to listen. There were at least fifty Vikings present and all immediately quieted down.

"What?" Snotlout lost his patience after the first thirty seconds, "Let's just go."

"Shut up and listen!" The old blacksmith hushed him.

"We don't hear anything!" After five more seconds the Twins announced and earned annoyed look from both the chief and Astrid. Then a faint, familiar sound echoed from the ocean.

"Is that... ?" Stoick began and looked over to Astrid who nodded in agreement and finished the thought.

"A Night fury."

"Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked looking at the horizon. After a short while the sound repeated. This time it was much clearer. "Yep, that's defiantly a Night Fury call."

"But that's defiantly not a Night Fury!" Snotlout shouted. He pointed his finger at the sky where a black form was moving towards them. They couldn't see precisely what it was, the sun was making them look only as a large blurry shadow. However the Night Fury call sounded again.

"It sounds more like a whine!" Astrid concluded and felt something twist inside her gut. It was like a hole suddenly had formed in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't quite understand what made her feel that way but noticed her hands were trembling.

In the meantime the black shadow up in the sky divided, and now it was no doubt they were dragons.

"Wait! Barf? Belch?" Tuffnut looked up. It was defiantly them. "Hey! Our dragon came back!"

"What!" Astrid looked up and now she could see them too. That was really Stromfly and the other dragons. But what she saw next made her stomach twist. Again.

They were carrying something. The group was still too far for Astrid to to recognize what it was, but then it happened again. A heart wrenching wail reached her ears. And the voice was unmistakable. That was Toothless. The mightiest dragon she knew was wailing. Astrid and the rest of the riders didn't look away as the dragons closed in, they could see it now. Stormfly was carrying something with Hookfang and the Zippleback flying next to her and Meatlug helping her from beneath. It didn't take long to decide what it was. The black color. The curved form. That could only be a the Night Fury. And they knew only one Night Fury.

"Is Stromfly carrying Toothless?" Fishlegs voiced Astrid worries out loud.

"Why?" That was the only thing replaying in Astrid's mind. And though she asked the question herself she didn't want to know the answer. The answer to that question would probably be the reason why she had a big black hole in her gut.

She helplessly watched as Stormfly carried the black beast, her claws tightly gripped around its wings. She watched the figure as it slumped beneath her.

"Make way!" Stoick shouted to his people as the group closed in and pulled Astrid out from her day-nightmare. "Clear the area!"

The people obeyed immediately despite their curiosity and cleared way for the group of dragons to land. Only the riders, Stoick and his right hand Gobber stayed close as Stormfly and Meatlug gently laid Toothless on the ground. The black dragon wailed. His call was tearing Astrid's heart apart. She was first to run to his side, noticing how a dark, reddish substance was seeping from underneath him.

"Oh Gods, Toothless!" She called and earned the dragons attention, who weakly moved his wings. The movement made Astrid's heart stop. She seriously couldn't take any more emotional attacks anymore. The black pit in her stomach opened and it felt like she was being swallowed whole. Her head was spinning and her knees wobbled, however she forced herself to move.

"Hiccup!" A sob broke out from deep inside her.

There he was, the man she loved, the hero of Berk, chief's son and the heir to the tribe, motionless and lying on his dragon.

"Hiccup!" She shouted again, and this time the young man moved. He raised his hand in greeting. But that didn't make the girl feel any better. She didn't want that kind of greeting. Not made with a hand covered in blood. Thick, dark, red blood. A scream ripped its way through her. "No!"

"HICCUP!" Stoick's loud voice startled her from her inner shock. Somewhere between her many phases of shock she hadn't noticed that the man had outran her and already was kneeling next to his son.

The scene was overly familiar. And she knew from where - the battle with the Red Death. She didn't need a reminder for that one. _He_ didn't need a reminder.

Astrid was soon kneeling beside him, and the sight up close made her shiver. Hiccup was lying on his stomach, blood dripping from his temple but that would be the smallest problem. What worried her more was the side he was gripping like his life depended on it. And it most likely did, judging from the amount of blood that was slipping through his fingers. His face was contracted in pain, his eyes distant and breathing labored.

"GET GOTHI!" Stoick yelled over his shoulder. Astrid looked at her chief for answers, but what she saw next to her wasn't a chief. It wasn't Stoick The Vast. It was just...Stoick. A father who was kneeling next to his bleeding son, hands covered in blood and word "desperate" written all over his face. He almost radiated fear from his body as his hands were hovering above Hiccup's body unsure what he should do. Astrid was sure he felt the same she did – powerless, useless.

"D...Dad...As...Astri...d" Hiccup mumbled. As he spoke a small amount of blood dripped from his mouth.

"Yes, son! We're here! Just hang tight, lad! Don't speak!" Stoick responded. His response was rushed mixed with fear and relief.

"Tooth...le..ss?" Hiccup didn't listen. The dragon whined beneath him.

"You're both gonna be okay! We'll take care of you." Astrid answered surprised how hoarse and broken her own voice sounded. "We'll fix you up in no time!"

Hiccup managed to squeeze out something similar to a smile and she tried to respond to him but saw a few drops falling on her hands and noticed she was crying. How miserable she must be to make jokes with tears streaming down her face.

"Gothi is here!" Fishlegs ran up from behind with Gobber and the rest of the riders.

The healer pushed Astrid aside and closely inspected the boy. Astrid walked back, to give the woman space. From the looks on the old woman's face Astrid understood that it was bad, very bad. She scraped something in the wooden boards and Gobber walked up behind her to read it. All this time Stoick didn't divert his gaze from Hiccup.

"She says we have to stop the bleeding, before we move him." Gobber read.

"How!?" Astrid asked, she didn't see anything to sew the injury closed. The healer wrote something again and Gobber read it out loud.

"We cauterize it." The moment the words sank in, what he himself had said, the big Viking paled "Oh, boy!"

Astrid felt her knees wobble again, and this time she didn't even fight it. She just fell to the ground.

"We can't do it. We...we don't have anything to lessen the pain. It's gonna be a torture." She stared at her own hands. They were red and she didn't even remember touching Hiccup.

"But we can't take him to Gothi's house, he won't make it. Even on the back of a dragon, it's a miracle he's still alive. And for Gothi to go and get her things...it's a big risk. She may not make it in time." Fishlegs explained.

"We can't!" Astrid whispered, she just couldn't allow it, just couldn't. But the answer came unexpectedly.

"Do...do it!" Hiccup gasped and Astrid looked horrifyingly at the pale man "It...it's..o...ok."

Astrid couldn't stand that painful smile, but she didn't dare to avert her gaze from his eyes. He was fighting. And they should too. Stoick sighed and nodded.

"Let's do it." His statement left Astrid astonished but she didn't object anymore. He rose up and together with Gobber both laid Hiccup on the ground, the wood already turning red beneath him. Astrid noticed the painful expression on Hiccups face when he was moved. Cauterizing a wound will be much more painful. Was he really up for it? Was _she_? Toothless cried out and Astrid could only guess if it was because of Hiccup's pain or his own. The look in the dragon's eyes was clear _"Save him, I beg you!"_

"We will." Astrid whispered. She just hoped that Toothless understood. The dragon looked back at Hiccup and she did the same.

The healer took a knife and with a swift move cut open Hiccup's clothes. Astrid wanted to look away, she really, really did, however Hiccup's deep green eyes were unyielding. And if it helped in any way to Hiccup, she was willing to get some nightmares after this. She was willing to get the nightmare for the rest of her life if Hiccup came out of this alive.

She didn't look how a Viking offered his sword to Gothi, she didn't look how the metal got heated up with the help of Hookfang and she didn't look how both Stoick and Gobber mercilessly put their arms on Hiccup to hold him down. Hiccup was looking at her and she looked back. She swore not to close the distance between her and the group treating Hiccup. Because for one, she would only be in the way and two, she didn't feel like witnessing the scene.

However the moment the hot metal touched Hiccup's skin and his body jerked away, the moment a tormenting scream tore from Hiccup's lips and he was forced to lose eye contact, she was beside him. Astrid didn't even register her feet move when she was already next to her lover.

"ASTRID, HIS HEAD!" Stoick shouted in strangled voice. She took Hiccup's head in both hands to stop him from tossing around.

"I'm here, Hiccup! I'm here. It's gonna be over soon." She whispered noticing the tears in his eyes. Hiccup tossed and screamed under their grip. Hearing his rider scream, Toothless unleashed a heartbreaking roar like he was angry at the Gods themselves. And maybe so was Astrid.

Just when Astrid thought she couldn't handle seeing this, that she'd die from just witnessing so much pain, Hiccup settled down, his eyes closed. Gothi had finished her first aid treatment.

"Hiccup?" She screamed but the man didn't open his eyes. "HICCUP!"

Toothless next to them pushed his nose against Hiccups forehead blowing a warm breath on the unconscious man.

She was horrified to see him so quiet and motionless. Were they really too late?

"It's okay, Astrid!" Stoick touched her shoulder "He's still here. He's still here."

Astrid wasn't sure if those words were meant to reassure her or Stoick himself. Stoick looked tired and like he had just aged ten more years, but then again she was sure she wasn't much better. Astrid looked at the Night Fury. She was sure the agony in her own eyes were the same as the one she saw in Toothless'. For a brief moment she almost felt like her soul was reflecting Toothless'.

It was decided that Hiccup would be moved to his house rather than Gothi's. Vikings brought forth a stretcher and Hiccup was gently moved from the ground. Toothless was laid on the net, so the other dragons could take him to Gobber's house.

"He'll be okay, Toothless! I'll make sure of it." Astrid stroked Toothless' head. She sighed in relief at sight of Toothless finally calming down even if it seemed only as the tip of the iceberg melted.

She gave signal for the rest of the riders. "Go!"

* * *

 **Please review! I'd love to hear what you say about this.**

 **Till next time...**


	2. when

**A/N**

 **Soooo...I'm back and sooner than expected. Enjoy the chapter! And by the way, loved all the reviews, you're awesome guys! :)**

 **Warning: I'm going to my grandparent's house where there is no internet so there won't be a new chapter until 10.08. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

Five minutes. That's how long Astrid's patience was. How did she know that? That was the amount of time she was locked out of Haddock residence before she started pounding on the door.

"Astrid!" Stoick came out and sighed. He carefully closed the door after him, but Astrid still saw all the gauze and blood on the table. Heck, she could smell it and she wasn't even a dragon.

Stoick's shoulders were slumped and his face had a shadow of a tormented man on it, his eyes dark, like he had locked out the rest of the world from his heart. His clothing had blood smeared all over it. This wasn't her chief. This person she didn't know.

"You can't lock me out! I have...I need to know how he is! I need to see him!" Astrid insisted rather loudly.

"And I know that, dear, but Gothi was clear about her instructions. No visitors. I'm sorry!" Stoick squeezed her shoulders as if showing his persistence.

"No, you don't get it! I love him! I need to see him! I can help!" Astrid trembled in anger and fear.

"I know, lad, I know! And I'm sorry," Stoick kept apologizing, "I know you love him and care for him. But just for one night, okay? Then I'll let you see him."

Astrid didn't like the chief begging, if he used a harsher tone on her, she would fight back. Tell him it was still early and she had a whole day in front of her, before the night even sets in. But she didn't, she couldn't refuse him know. She couldn't put him through more hardships than necessary.

"Al...Alright!" Astrid sighed. She looked down at her fingers grasping down at the hem of her skirt.

"Thank you!" Stoick whispered before she heard him disappear behind the door again.

Astrid was at the loss here, she didn't know what to do. She could sit outside the house and wait, but something said that wouldn't help her meet Hiccup. She could go help Snotlout and the Twins patrol around the island, but was sure that in her state of mind she wouldn't see danger approaching even it was right in front of her.

Astrid overlooked the village from the small hill. Why did they leave Hiccup alone on the Dragon's Edge? Why didn't she stay? It had only been four days since she bid her "good-byes" to him. He had smiled and looked happy. And Astrid knew that in that moment so had she.

Now she desperately wanted to return to that moment. Kiss him, hug him, and see his cheeky smile.

Astrid felt herself cry again. She looked up at the sun, but didn't have the power to stop the tears. She let herself cry. She was allowed to cry, right? Scary girls cry too, right? Maybe this was her redemption. Maybe this was the Gods way of saying "it's your fault and now you can't do anything for him". If only she didn't leave. If only she didn't leave that damned island, she could be listening to Hiccup's blabber, for all she knew. She tried to remember those moments. When Hiccup was so excited he could rattle on and on about one subject with that never ending excitement of his. She always enjoyed watching him, though sometimes she could only understand every fifth word he was saying.

A loud crash interrupted her self-loathing. It came from Gobber's workshop.

"Toothless!" She gasped in horror and moved. She ran down the hill cursing. How stupid of her to forget. Hiccup wasn't the only one with his life on line. How could she concentrate on Hiccup and forget about his dragon? She was horrible. But with that she found her answer. If she can't help Hiccup, the least she can do was take care of Toothless for him.

"Gobber!" She stumbled inside the workshop taking in the mess. Well, it was always messy in there, but this looked like Thunderdrum had gone wild.

"Astrid! Just in time! Maybe you'll have a bit more luck calmin' the little devil down!" Gobber huffed out.

Astrid noticed Fishlegs behind him. He looked tired and depressed but then again most of the villagers now wore the same expression. He raised her hand in greeting and got back to shuffling through Gobber's stuff.

"Hi, Fish, how is it?"

"I managed to get his saddle off," Fishlegs pointed to the corner of the shop not even bothering to look up from the job he was doing, "well, what's left of it anyways. Hiccup will have a lot of repairing to do, when he'll get back on his feet."

Astrid froze for split second and looked at the friend. He believed in Hiccup. He didn't say "if he wakes up", he said "when". That means Hiccup will pull through and for a moment Astrid felt dizzy with relief, Fishlegs words were like a reassurement to her. She took a deep breath to calm her racing thoughts down. She'll leave worries, fears, and all the questions for later. Now it seemed like she had a job to do.

"How can I help?"

"Well we can start by getting him to stop movin'!" Gobber showed her Toothless. The Night Fury was growling at her.

"What happened?"

"Odin's name, I don't know!" Gobber sighed and closed in on the dragon only to get hissed at, "See?"

"Maybe he wants Hiccup?" Fishlegs guessed.

"Of course he does! But before he can see him, I need to stop that darn bleeding, before he bleeds out in the shop! Not good for the reputation ya know!" Grobber grumbled waving his hook around.

"Okay, okay. Think, there has to be something we can do! Think!" Astrid interrupted any further dispute of feelings.

"Show him Hiccup!" Fishlegs suggested.

"Fishlegs, we alre..." Astrid crossed her arms in annoyance.

"I mean Hiccup draws, right? There has to be some picture with him on it!" Fishlegs interrupted and left Astrid thinking. That could actually work.

"Great! I'll look in his workshop!" Gobber said.

"Wait I'll go!"

"Eh? Sure." Gobber waved her off and left in the search for his instruments.

Astrid ran to the back, dodging corners and sharp objects. Even though they have known each other since birth and now are even dating, she had been in Hiccup's workshop only a few times. It always had seemed like Hiccup's special place, where only he and Toothless belonged.

And now even this place looked cold, like it knew Hiccup was in trouble. Astrid found Hiccup's sketchbook buried under several layers of papers. There were schemes for Toothless' tail, dragon stables, even his own prosthetic leg. And those were the ones Astrid recognized, there were tons of papers with drawings she couldn't even understand, but knowing Hiccup it was probably for dragons and something very, very smart.

The girl took the sketchbook and was about to leave, when she noticed a half opened drawer. She opened it fully and looked inside. The drawings there were somehow...different...more personal. She didn't know if she was supposed to see this, but couldn't look away. One particular piece of paper caught her eye. She noticed Hiccup in it. He was smiling in the background, arms crossed over his chest and leaning on his good foot. His expression was...loving. Astrid couldn't find a different word for it. Hiccup in the drawing was looking at her and Toothless chasing each other.

What's more Astrid remembered that day. Month ago they had gone on a flight with Toothless. They had a picnic on a remote island and Toothless had snatched her sandwich. Hiccup hadn't thought it was necessary to help her so she was left alone to deal with the sneaky dragon. Toothless had dodged her every attack and in the end she was exhausted and bit angry at Hiccup laughing. Later though Toothless came forward with this shy expression plastered all over his face and she had accepted the silent apology. After that she spent an hour rubbing Toothless as a punishment, knowing full well how much the dragon enjoyed it.

Astrid pulled back from the memory feeling a painful stab in her heart.

"You got lost in there, Astrid?" Gobber yelled and Astrid remembered what she was supposed to do.

"I'm coming." Astrid responded and quickly rummaged through the drawer in hopes of finding something for Toothless. She found the perfect drawing and took it along the one she saw earlier. She left the sketchbook back on the table and went back.

"Got it!" Astrid yelled.

The blond girl approached the dragon holding the chosen drawing in front of her. It was Hiccup on the back of Toothless. They both were smiling.

"Toothless, look! It's Hiccup!"

The dragon purred at her what seemed to be the saddest sound she had ever heard Toothless make.

"Toothless, Hiccup is fighting. He'll be alright. So you have to allow us to help you." Astrid spoke in half whisper carefully reducing the distance between them. "You want to fly with him, right?"

Toothless purred again and Astrid took that as a "yes". She nodded for Fishlegs and Gobber to be ready.

"You have to get better, okay Toothless? For Hiccup." She smiled a bit at sight of dragon eyeing the paper,"Please?"

Toothless lowered his head and Astrid carefully placed her palm on it.

"It's okay!" She said to the men who immediately went to the work. Astrid set the drawing of Toothless and Hiccup aside and the other one in her boot. Having it near her mad her feel better.

Astrid turned her attention to what both of the men were doing. Toothless had a big gash over his stomach, which Hiccup had somehow sealed with a cream of some sorts, but it had reopened. He also had several small puncture wounds and a big amount of bruises. Astrid had a feeling that Toothless had protected Hiccup by shielding the boy from most of the attacks.

"Oh, Toothless" Astrid sighed when Toothless let out a whine. She kept stroking his head while Fishlegs and Gobber took care of the wounds. Ten minutes turned into thirty and then two hours. She kept stroking his head and whispered quiet words, though knew Gobber had given him sedative and he most likely didn't hear a thing. When they finally finished, it was mid-afternoon and her legs were numb from sitting in the same position for all that time.

"He won't be able to fly for a while," Fishlegs commented, "but he'll manage. The wounds maybe won't even scar."

"Really?" Astrid felt like she heard the fist good news in years.

"Yes, though we'll see a very grumpy dragon running around these next couple of weeks," Fishlegs smiled reassuringly, "We all know how he gets, when he doesn't feel the wind under his wings for a long time."

"Yeah." Astrid sat back against the wall, outstretching her legs to get some blood into them. She heard as Fishlegs talked with Meatlug and looked outside. She started to worry about Stormfly's whereabouts but found her right outside the shop looking at her with worried eyes. The dragon had quietly been at her side all this time.

"I'm fine, girl!" Astrid tried to lie. It wasn't a very convincing lie, besides she couldn't fool her dragon in the first place. Still it felt good to know she was near her.

"Maybe you need some air." Gobber suggested, "We'll be fine here."

"I...can't!"

"Of course you can! Ya have your own beast to worry about." He gestured to Stormfly. "I'll take care of him. You've done all you can."

"I don't know." Astrid was reluctant. What if she was needed? There was so much happening right now, she couldn't just leave.

"Thor in the underpants, just go!" Gobber pulled her on her feet and literally pushed her out.

That didn't leave her much of a choice. She got on Stormfly and noticed how glad the dragon was to have her back. It made her feel a pang of guilt. Now she even made her own dragon worry. What a rider she was!

"I'm sorry!" She whispered to the dragon before shooting up in the sky. She needed to feel the cold wind against her cheeks, to feel the cold, numbing feeling of high speed flight. But more than that she felt that with each spin, somersault and turn her anger was dispersing. She was angry at the Gods for letting this happen, at Stoick for kicking her out of the house, at herself for leaving Dragon's Edge and at Hiccup. Gods, how angry she was at him! He wasn't allowed to leave her. He wasn't allowed to scare her like this! He wasn't...wasn't allowed to make her so weak.

She allowed anger to form in her heart and then let it all out in the wind. Finally, as Stormfly leveled off, she let herself cry. Again. Only this time there wasn't anyone or anything to interrupt her. So she cried on the back of her trusted friend until she felt like she cried out all the liquid in her body. Until her throat was hoarse, her eyes hurt and she was cold. So very, very cold. But she kept flying. She hoped the cold will help her forget the warmth of Hiccup's blood on her hands. And maybe she felt like punishing herself. Some tiny voice thought that if she was up in the sky long enough, she'd forget everything that happened on the ground.

She didn't know how long she stayed up between the clouds but when she finally gathered her courage to land the sun was already setting. Astrid felt calmer, more composed for the moment but she knew what she had to do. She needed to know how Hiccup was. She needed to check up on Toothless. She needed to dive head first in the nightmare the day had turned out to be.

"Thank you, girl!" She hugged the dragon and it purred back. "It really helped."

She fed her some chicken, making sure to show her every pound of gratitude and love she had for her before running off to Hiccup's house. Her toes were numb and she felt like tripping most of the way, the village was quiet, only a few Vikings were outside walking with their heads hung low. She reached the house and was about to knock when the door opened.

"I knew you'd come." Stoick stepped out and closed the door behind him. This time Astrid couldn't sneak a peek inside. Stoick looked a bit better, he had finally grasped the situation. Like Astrid, he as well, had finally come out of the state of shock.

"How is he?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"We don't know...yet. Gothi's...inside." He faltered and Astrid sensed something else was going on. Something Stoick didn't want to tell her.

"And?

"It's the first night. If...if he pulls through, there...there's hope." Stoick paused and Astrid froze. She could hear her heart pumping. "Gothi...she's not sure if he's strong enough."

Stoick finally pushed through gritted teeth and Astrid had to take a step back.

"No!" She whispered and the raised her voice as the realization dawned on her, "NO!"

She seemed to have startled Stoick because he grabbed for her shoulders.

"Astrid!"

"No!" She shook his hand off and hugged herself, the warmth from the run had disappeared and the cold returned. "He's strong. He's strong enough. He'll wake up!"

She tried to convince the man in front of her. Astrid suddenly remembered all the times Hiccup had saved her. Gods, it was so many times. So many. He was strong and brave and selfless and kind and smart. A man like that couldn't die. It would throw the whole world off balance.

"Astrid, he most likely flew from the Dragon's Edge with that wound. We should be glad he made it at all." Stoick tried to reason with her, but suddenly Astrid's anger resurfaced and she had someone to target it at.

"He's your son. How can you say it? You just don't want him to wake up!" She yelled the most senseless things which she knew weren't true but couldn't stop herself. "You just don't think he's strong!"

"ASTRID!" Stoick's yell overwhelmed her and she shut her mouth before she could yell the next wave of stupid assumptions, "I have been there all day. I felt how weak his pulse were, I saw how hard he was breathing, how bad he was. I'm saying this because I don't think of you as a foolish child, am I wrong?"

Astrid panted. Stoick was angry. Very angry. She had said something horrible to the man whose son was lying in the house barely alive.

"Sorry!"

"I said you what Gothi thinks. She looks at facts and tells what she sees. It is not her place to give false hope and so is mine." Stoick gave her a hard glare for a moment but looking back at the house his features softened, "I believe in my son. He is a strong boy. He won't be beaten by this. What do you believe in?"

Stock's question forced her to think. The red anger was gone as fast as it had appeared leaving a hazy mind behind. She felt like the answer to this question was very, very important.

"Hiccup's...strong. I believe him." Astrid looked at the house in front of her and then at her Chief, "And I think you are right. I'm...I'm sorry."

Stoick smiled and surprised Astrid pulling her in a brief hug.

"Then don't forget that!" He smiled, though the smile barely reached his eyes, "Astrid, you're a strong, young woman and Hiccup is lucky to have you. When he wakes up, he'll need you."

Astrid looked at the Viking in front of her. Just like Fishlegs, Stoick believed in "when" not "if". Then why was she so hung up on the later? Did she really had given in to fear so much that she would doubt even the most clearest things? Like how Hiccup always could be trusted. How he always found a way to pull through any difficulties. How he had never disappointed her.

That was it! She just needed to believe in Hiccup and the word "when". No "if" or "maybe", but "when".

"It's been a long day." Stoick looked over the village. "You should get some rest and come see Hiccup tomorrow, alright?"

Astrid wanted to protest, to say she wanted to meet him now, just in case, but caught herself on time. She couldn't think like that. She'll see Hiccup tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow was good. Tomorrow, _when_ Hiccup will be better.

She nodded to Stoick and turned around. The man watched her as she descended the small hill and only then entered his home.

Astrid reached her home, patted Stormfly sleeping in her hut and went up to her bed. She tried to sleep, really did. But after an hour of tossing and turning she gave up. Not really thinking she went back downstairs only to find Stormfly waiting for her at the door.

"Stormfly?" The dragon had seemed to have sensed her mood. So when Stormfly indicated for her to get on her back, she did it and let the dragon lead her wherever she had intended to.

Though she didn't think it would be the Dragon Academy. She flew in through the gate and immediately saw people in there. There was Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and all of their dragons. They were all sitting around a campfire and didn't seem the least surprised seeing her.

"What's happening?" Astrid slid off her dragon and joined the group.

"Nothing!" Snotlout immediately took a defensive tone.

"Really?"

"None of us could sleep!" Fishlegs leaned against Meatlug.

"All of you?" Astrid was surprised to hear that.

"Of course not. Hookfang didn't let me get any sleep. I'm not worrying, you hear me? I'm not!" Snotlout insisted.

"No one said you were!" Astrid shook her head, too tired to get in an argument, instead looked to the Twins. She understood Fishlegs and Snotlout, but twins never really seemed to car much about emotions. "You too?"

"We looove destruction! Everyone knows that!" Tuffnut shrugged.

"But we also love getting on Hiccup's nerves!" Ruffnut added and fell silent for a moment, "And you know, who's gonna help us with Barf and Belch if they get in trouble again and who's gonna save us and bail _us_ out of trouble. We couldn't stop thinking like that."

Everybody felt silent. Who knew Twins were worried about things like that? Who knew they were actually thinking once in a while?

Tuffnut was the one to break the silence with a harsh jab to his sister's ribs.

"That was waaay too much emotion! I should stop hanging around you so much."

"I guess your reason is similar." Fishlegs turned his attention from the fight to Astrid.

"Pretty much." She settled down against Stormfly's side and tried to relax.

She wasn't the only one to grieve or be scared. Pretty much everyone was doing the same thing. Only each of them handled it differently. Night in front of them will be long, she knew it, but at least she had a company.

Back at the village Toothless and Hiccup was fighting for their lives but Astrid looked at her friend and smiled, whatever battle may come, they will battle it for Hiccup. And they will win.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So I had no idea this would turn out like it did, but let me hear your thoughts and leave a comment!**

 **Till next time...**

 **:)**


	3. Hiccup's warriors

**A/N I know, I know I'm one day late. But if I think about it, it really wasn't such a great idea to promise a chapter the day I come home. :D Well here it is, so enjoy! And thank you so, so much for your reviews. it means a world to me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot of this story.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Hiccup's warriors

Astrid woke up to a stiff neck and an aching back. It had been a while since there had been a need for her to sleep against Stormfly. Still half-asleep and with eyes only partly open she heard several breathing patterns near her, some of which crossed into a light snoring. Except for Snotlout's, his was outright loud and disturbing.

Astrid felt a movement behind her and leaned forward to stretch her back. She looked back to see Stormfly eyeing her. The dragon had a deep shadow cast over her and though her facial expressions weren't as noticeable as Toothless's, Astrid didn't miss the worried look she offered her and the sad gaze every time the dragon looked up in the sky.

"Good morning, girl!" Astrid rubbed the bright blue head and earned a cheerless hum from the dragon. She looked around. Every last one of her friends was sleeping.

Astrid called in mind the last night. They had talked a bit, they had listened a lot and they had waited all night. The conversations were about lots of things, however the name "Hiccup" wasn't brought up even once and their desperate efforts to keep their talk light and casual didn't last very long either. Soon enough they gave way for a silence. Sometimes it was interrupted by a quiet whisper to the dragons and their equally silent response, but nothing more. There had been a few times when she wanted to speak up but every time she closed her mouth shut before any sound managed to slip through. She wasn't strong enough to go over the same facts over and over and over until it was drilled in her head. The silence spoke and they listened and eventually started to drift asleep some time before sunrise.

As Astrid now judged from the cold breeze it was still an early morning. She couldn't have slept more than a few hours but the sleep seemed to be running away from her. She rubbed her hands trying to warm up. The dragons were a nice source of heat but the moment it was lost, cold started to mercilessly attack. She needed to get going. Her head was a mess with the things going on and somehow it seemed that only getting some answers could finally calm her down. She got up on her feet. The world swayed a little and she remembered she hasn't eaten anything since yesterday morning. Even now she didn't fell so hungry, though she made a mental note to grab a bread or something the next moment she was free.

"Come on, Stormfly!" Astrid whispered carefully stepping over one of Tuffnut's limbs. The dragon gracefully got up and in few steps was at the exit. She made her way to the gate as quietly as possible and when she was finally out, hoped on Stormfly's back.

The only motion she saw on the earth beneath her as she flew over the village were a few dragons walking near the forest and a boat sailing into the sea. Mulch and Bucket were going fishing.

She landed with a thud in front of the Chief's house and slid down Stromfly's side. The dragon, sensing Astrid needed some time to herself, went to the hut next to the house to greet the Rumblehorn.

The girl was left in front of the big wooden door wondering whether she should knock or not. For all she knew Stoick could be sleeping _or_ he was wide awake and she was wasting precious minutes on his doorstep instead of seeing Hiccup. She still lingered for a while though, collecting her thoughts and thinking up excuses for whatever Stoick might say to her.

When she finally gathered her courage she carefully pushed the door open, wide enough for her to squeeze through. She was ready to leave if she turned out to be visiting in the wrong time. The door opened with a little creak and the light of the dawn illuminated the room along with the slowly burning hearth in the middle of it. She noticed the big hunched form of Stoick the Vast. His back was facing her.

"You're early, Astrid!" he whispered in a hoarse voice making her flinch.

"Hello, sir." She had been hoping to assess the situation from his way of speaking. But Astrid couldn't tell if he sounded like that because of bad news or a sleepless night.

She didn't see the old healer in the room either.

"H-How is he?" She stumbled over her own words. Her heart was drumming against her rib cage and the longer the silence lasted the more difficult it was for her to breathe.

Stoick let out a long sigh and his shoulders rose a bit.

"Alive."

That one word returned sound to the silent world. She heard the wooden boards creak beneath her feet as she stepped closer.

"Can...Can I? - Astrid tried to ask but the question didn't form properly in her head, so she breathed out only barely audible words.

"Come see him, Astrid!" Stoick didn't look at her but in his voice Astrid heard something different. Could it be joy? Maybe relief? Astrid wasn't sure, but it was too late to recognize the meaning behind how his voice sounded. Instead she focused on her steps who were taking her closer to the Chief and the bed, closer to _him_. She felt like one wrong step and she would have to start it all over again. It was irrational and it was foolish. But in the last day everything she thought about felt irrational.

When she was finally next to the bulky man, she didn't look straight at the sleeping form's face. Her heart needed some preparing to do.

So instead she looked at his frame hidden beneath the sheets and the fur. She started at the long legs, then the narrow hips and was about to go higher, when she noticed the hand Stoick was holding. It was calloused and with abrasions, likely gotten from a bad landing, but she knew the gentleness of those hands, the way those hands could turn a piece of steel in a masterpiece over a single night. She knew the warmth of them and the feeling of those hands brushing through her own hair. She wondered if it even gave off warmth when it was so pale.

She went up from his arm to the shoulder trying not to linger too much on the blue and purple bruises or the small red cuts. He didn't have a shirt. Only bandages going from beneath the covers to the shoulders and his neck and disappearing behind his back.

Astrid's gaze dwelt on his chin. Even there she saw a red bruise. In the first moment she didn't even notice the small injuries. And there were so many. So, so many. Then she took a deep breath and looked up. She saw him. She saw a young man covered in bruises. She saw Hiccup. And Hiccup looked terrible. He was pale and sweaty. His breathing was shallow and weak like it could stop at any moment. But compared to all that his face looked calm. He looked like he had only fallen asleep, though his eyebrows were somewhat brought together like he was in a confusion of sorts.

"Oh, Hiccup!" Astrid whispered brushing the sheet with shaky fingers. She had already cried out all her tears so now all that was left was a shaky breath.

"I had forgotten how fragile he can be!" Stoick whispered on her right and Astrid looked over not really sure he was talking with her. "These last years...he has gone through so much and I...and I started to believe he was safe whatever he did." He took deep breaths to calm himself "I forgot he's just a boy on a dragon. _My boy_. Even he can be outnumbered or lucked out."

"He's Hiccup!" Astrid tried to assure him but when he looked at her sharply, she knew she had said something wrong.

"He is a person. He's just one boy." Stoick's gaze was stern "He has never thought about himself. Only the others, only the greater good. Have you ever heard him ask help for himself?"

"Of cour..." Astrid wanted to feel offended but stopped short as she thought about it longer.

Those few times when Hiccup asked for help was never about him. It was about dragons, about Berk or Toothless. And even then Toothless wasn't something he shared with. Every dragon and Viking on the island had seen their bond. Toothless may nudge someone, may play a little and allow someone to ride him, but he was the happiest when close to Hiccup. He was at his best. That's when he stopped being a dragon and became the truest and closest friend Hiccup got. Astrid knew that.

The same went for Hiccup. Astrid loved him and she was quite sure he loved her too. But the bond between him and his dragon were just as deep and maybe deeper. Astrid knew at least half of Hiccup's heart belonged to Toothless. And though she new Hiccup would never choose one, she wouldn't be surprised if he chose Toothless. That's the man he was. That's the man she fell in love with. She didn't feel left behind. Other village women thought she might, but she didn't. She was the part which kept sure Hiccup didn't get lost while he soared with Toothless through the sky.

She lowered her head in shame as she acknowledged the truth in Stoick's words. She always saw him as a great man. Along the way she had forgotten that before being "great" Hiccup was _just a man_. And men bled and felt pain. She had just learned that the hard way.

"I didn't mean to upset you!" Stoick investigated Hiccup's face, though Astrid was sure he already knew every little bruise on the man's body.

"It's okay."

They fell silent after that. She took a seat across Stoick but didn't touch Hiccups hand, instead she drew circles on the fur laid over the covers. She didn't have anything to do, but she didn't want to leave either. They spent about half an hour sitting like that. She drawing circles around Hiccup's hand, Stoick pressing the other hand to his forehead.

"I've got some chiefing to do." Stoick sighed. "Can you stay with him till Gothe's back?"

"Of course." Astrid nodded but threw a worried glance at the man "Though I think the villagers won't mind if you take a day off."

Stoick smiled at her. Not his usual goofy, Hiccup-like smile but a sad and tired one, though it showed appreciation.

"I know but I _need_ to do some chiefing."

"Then I'll be here." Astrid got the message. "Maybe Gothe will need some help."

"No, you can go after Gothe comes." Stoick said at the door.

"But what if I..."

"If you'll insist on staying, she'll hit you with her staff and you'll wake up on the doorstep."

"I don't think..."

"I'm not joking, Astrid!" Stoick gave her a nod and went out.

Astrid was left alone in the quiet house. She scanned Hiccups body once again, glad he was sleeping. The pain must be horrible. Maybe that was the reason Gods decided that people should sleep through worst of them.

She would have liked to stay longer but soon enough Gothe pushed open the door. She was carrying a satchel half her size and upon seeing Astrid she frowned disapprovingly. Astrid, despite the warning, tried to stay seated in her bench, but the healer threw her an angry stare and showed her staff. Astrid sighted and with heavy legs got up. Gothe didn't start the treatment until she wasn't on the other side of the front door.

Even out there she would have waited until the old Viking finished treating Hiccup but spotted Fishlegs and Meatlug closing in.

"Astrid!" Fishlegs yelled out as he landed creating a small cloud of dust."Astrid, you got to see this!"

Fishlegs was holding a piece of paper in his hand, his face flushed and his voice trembling in urgency.

"What is it?"

"I-I went through Hiccup's stuff and found this." The meaty man pushed the paper in her hands."Look!"

Astrid carefully opened the paper smoothing out the lines before looking at content. There were red words scattered all over the paper. The words were smeared out but with a little concentration she made out all of them. Hunter. South. Base. Darkstar. Danger. Friend. Attack. Help.

"Is this..?" Astrid carefully touched one of the words.

"Yeah, blood!"

"Hiccup wrote this."

"Yes."

"Oh, Thor!" She gasped and looked at Fishlegs who was eyeing her. "Have other seen it?"

"Not really, thought I'll show this to you first." Fishlegs shrugged "They aren't really the brains of the Academy."

Astrid nodded and looked back at the paper. The words were confusing, and written with a trembling hand. Two of them was even written together.

"Astrid?" Fishlegs voice made her raise her head. He looked nervous. "How is he?" Fishlegs looked over her shoulder and she followed his gaze, looking back at the front door.

"Gothe is in there, but he pulled through the night." Astrid imagined Hiccup's body under the bed sheets. "There's hope."

Fishlegs nodded and for a moment she thought he'll say something. But he just opened and closed his mouth. Instead he got up on his dragon again.

"We should go, I told the guys to meet us at the Academy after breakfast."

"I don't..."

"Astrid, you can't help him standing in front of his house," Fishlegs motioned his hand to Stormfly "but you can help by getting on your dragon and helping us figure out what happened to him."

Astrid hesitated. It clearly was the best thing to do. She wanted to stay by his side, but she wasn't a healer. She only knew the basic first aid treatment. With a painful pang in to the heart she understood, what Hiccup needed sitting next to him wasn't her, but the old healer and Stoick. What Hiccup would probably need though, was for her to keep the Twins from destroying Berk and keep the Dragon Academy running smoothly.

"Fine!" She grumbled not bothering to hide her anger.

She took flight and followed Fishlegs. By the time they arrived to the arena Snotlout and the Twins were already waiting and indulging in a heated argument. She allowed Fishlegs to deal with that, while she pulled out a board and wrote the words on it.

"So what's this meeting about?" Astrid heard Snotlout whine. She stepped aside allowing the friends to read what she had written.

"I don't get this! Is that some kind of riddle?" Ruffnut squinted his eyes as if trying to find some explanation on the board.

"Actually, yes." Fishlegs pointed out "I found a paper with these words written on it. It was in one of Hiccup's bags."

"But Hiccup's riddles are always so hard!" Ruffnut sighed in defeat.

"So Hiccup left us a bunch of words explaining what happened?" Snotlout exclaimed "Is it really that hard to write a whole sentence?"

"For a man bleeding out?" Astrid snapped "YES!"

She was about to yell some more, but Fishlegs spoke up, ignoring the fuss, and a small part of Astrid was glad he did. If not, she would have started to use her axe after a few more comments from Snotlout or the Twins.

"For now we have these words - Hunter, South, Base, Dark, Star, Danger, Friend, Attack and Help." Fishlegs voice sounded as usual but she saw his clenched jaw. He was trying to hold them together. Just like Hiccup always did. And she understood that she wasn't really helping him, if anything she was making the task at hand only harder. Not one of them could replace Hiccup. They couldn't act as if Hiccup was there to keep them in check, because he wasn't. But they still weren't alone. They had to work together. Somehow.

"It could mean anything!" Snotlout slumped back against Hookfang.

"No, it must mean something." Astrid looked over the words "Maybe they are in the wrong order?"

"Doubt it." Fishlegs shook his head "You said it yourself, he was bleeding out. There's no way he would have strength to come up with a code."

"So it's something simple." Snotlout scratched the back of his head "What is Hiccup's simple?"

A silence fell on them at the question. Everybody knew answer to that but Ruffnut decided to voice it out.

"Hiccup doesn't do simple!" She shouted "If he did, my life would be so much easier!"

"Mine too!" Tuffnut agreed with his sister.

"Come on, guys! Hiccup is not so complex!" Fishlegs tried to fight back.

"Yeah, sure!" Ruffnut rolled her eyes "Maybe for you he isn't, you're not so simple either!"

"Yeah, everybody should just be as simple as us!" Tuffnut nudged his sister who nodded in agreement.

"I think you're mixing up being simple with being stupid!" Snotlout huffed out.

"Same thing!" The siblings shouted.

"What's all this talk about being simple?" A voice interrupted their discussion and all of them turned to see Stoick and Gobber enter the arena.

"Morning, Chief!" Fishlegs greeted as the rest of them stood up.

"Yes, yes, now tell me why are you all here?" Stoick asked with his hands crossed over his large chest.

"We...we..." Fishlegs looked around for help but just like he, they didn't have a clue what to say so Astrid decided in at the next best thing. Truth.

"We think Hiccup has left us a note!"

As Astrid saw Stoick's startled expression she began to doubt if telling it was the right thing.

"Well? Don't just loiter around there, will ya?" Gobber insisted "What is it?

"This!" Fishlegs pointed to the board.

Astrid saw the confused looks on the their faces but still hoped they could help out somehow. _'Seven heads better than five. Or something along those lines'_ Astrid thought.

"Doesn't tell much!" Gobber huffed out and Astrid's heart sank. She was back to point one.

"True," Stoick tilted his head "though Hiccup wouldn't write it if it wasn't anything important."

"Where did ya, fellas, find it?" Gobber asked question which Astrid was hoping to avoid. She tried to slide the paper behind her belt on the back but Stoick noticed the movement. He gave her a disapproving look and she was forced to come clean. With a slow motion she opened the paper. As expected she heard gasps of bewilderment and shock.

"That is..." Gobber spoke, eyes staring at the paper like it was made of gold. "That crazy boy!" He sighed in tone which said 'leave it to Hiccup to do it'.

She folded the paper, hiding the red marks, but the air around them still had an ominous vibe to it.

"We really need to start thinking!" Tuffnut mumbled under his nose. Astrid was surprised to hear as his voice hardened in resolve.

They felt silent once again, until Snotlout spoke up.

"Why don't we go to the Dragon's Edge? Maybe we'll find something there."

"Yes!"

"No!"

She and Stoick spoke together and Astrid blinked at the angry tone Stoick was using.

"You won't. Thor knows how dangerous it could be there now."

"But Chief..." Fishlegs was sharply turned down by Stoick.

"NO!" Stoick eyed them all, but Astrid didn't miss the extra long stare he gave her. "Hiccup went there on Toothless. On a Night Fury! And look what came back! I am not putting any more lives on risk."

"But..." This time it was Ruffnut.

"NO! My child is barely alive. I'm not gonna risk you end up like that too!" Stoick's voice was reaching every corner of the arena. Astrid could almost feel the big bundle of emotions Stoick was holding in, trying to keep them at bay and not doing very good job at that.

"He was alone, we...we are five!" Snotlout tried to reason.

"No!"

"Stoick?" Gobber finally spoke and Stoick looked at the old friend "Let them go."

"What?" Stoick shouted along with the rest of them. Even Astrid wasn't expecting to hear something like that.

"Ya heard me. Let them go." Gobber shrugged.

"Have you had too much mead last night, do you even hear what you are saying?" Stoick took his friend by the shoulders.

"Just sayin! They are nineteen. They aren't in need of protecting. What they need is trust." Gobber looked at them one at the time "They have been close to entering Valhalla before and still ended up fine. The only difference is that now we've had a bad reminder that even Berk's best dragon riders can lose too."

"But danger..." Stoick mumbled.

"Look at their eyes Stoick, they are well aware of the danger."

Astrid looked at the others. It was true. There wasn't the usual lets-go-kick-some-ass spark in them, the look in their eyes was solemn and serious. Astrid understood, they were afraid, just like her. Afraid _and_ ready for a fight.

"But..."

"For Odin's sake, Stoick, these are the riders Hiccup trained for almost five years. Believe it or not, they are not your warriors, Stoick. They are Hiccup's."

Gobber finished and everyone waited for Stoick's response. Astrid could see the strength Stoick put into thinking this through.

"F-Fine!" Stoick forced out and Astrid felt her shoulders ease up. "You have four days. Don't return in time and I'll send the whole damn village after you."

"Yes!" The Twins saluted to him. Snotlout and Fishlegs smiled in relief.

"We'll leave tomorrow before dawn!" Astrid decided. She wanted to say goodbye to Hiccup, and go see Toothless. If truth be told, her heart was screaming to stay. To watch after both of them, however she knew her path now. She'll protect them.

Astrid looked at her friend and breathed in the brisk morning air. _They_ will protect them.

* * *

 **A/N So here it goes. I had unexpectedly hard time on this chapter, so let me hear your thoughts. How did I do? Was it good? Or bad compared to the previous ones?I really wanted to include something about Hiccup's and Toothless's relationship, because this story doesn't focus on Astrid alone. I have read Hicstrid stories where the relationship between them sometimes gets forgotten. And, Thor Almighty, I love Gobber's line about warriors. :D**

 **Till next time! ^^**


	4. The Chief and the Father

**A/N So...I've been gone. To be honest school is every author's archenemy. It's also not helping that it's my last year. -_-**

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated. It seems my muse went on vacation. Thank Odin, it came back today. Yey! So here is the new chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - The Chief and the Father

Stoick felt like his house had never been this cold. He didn't know whether the reason for that came from the chilling wind outside or the cold feeling seeping through his own blood. He looked over to the sleeping form in front of him. He had done the same thing for so many times already, but still felt the need to do it again and again, and again. To make sure the boy was still there. To make sure his chest rose and fell with each breath he took.

His own chest felt like it was buried beneath the biggest mountain on Berk. He had things to do. He had people to lead. He had a son to look after and crazy-danger-seeking riders to protect. But the worst of it - right now he had strength for none. He needed time to collect himself. The Chief held his hands together and propped his elbows on the knees. He allowed his head to rest on the hands listening to the world around him; the burning wood in the fireplace, howling wind outside and barely audible breaths which seemed to control his whole life now.

Only now did he realize how independent Hiccup had always been. Whatever his son did, his decisions rarely affected his work as a Chief. Hiccup tried to stay out of his way and only now Stoick understood that, if Hiccup wanted, he could easily wrap him around his little finger.

Just like now. Every breath, even the slightest change in his features could turn Stoick's world upside down. He knew he wasn't the Chief Berk deserved, he was just glad his people gave him the break to be a father.

He dreaded the moment the sun's rays would once again touch the world, starting a new day. He wanted to plead to Odin, Thor or even Loki himself to stop the time. Because the moment dawn touches Berk he'll have to send five young Vikings on a quest he knew to be dangerous.

Stoick remembered the stern expression Astrid wore just hours before as she sat in the house. Stoick saw the sadness, confusion and rage bottled up inside. The later bothered him the most. He had to make sure Astrid weren't doing this for revenge. Revenge eats away people from inside and stops them from thinking clearly. If they really were out for revenge, Stoick won't let them set a foot off this island.

"Stoick?" The doors opened without a knock and Gobber's hairy head popped from the gap.

"Yes, Gobber?" Stoick brushed a hand over his face.

"How is he?"

"The only ones who know how he is, are the Gods." The Chief exclaimed already tired of giving everyone inconclusive answers on the same question.

"No one is giving up!" Stoick felt Gobber squeeze his shoulder.

"He better not!"

Stoick felt a rush of fear and tried to suppress the chills running down his spine.

"The youngsters wanna say goodbye to the lad!" Gobber said after a moment of silence.

Stoick frowned, didn't like how it sounded. It sounded more like a goodbye in a funeral, than bidding farewell to a friend before going on a journey. He kept quiet about it.

"Astrid already saw him!" He turned away from Gobber's pointing gaze.

"It's the others."

"They as we..." Stoick stopped short. Now that he thought about it, others really hadn't come to visit even once.

Gobber must have noticed his confusion because he explained, "They didn't want to barge in and trouble you."

Stoick sighed and pulled a hand through his rusty-colored beard, he got up from his chair and went to the doors. The least he could do was open the door. All five young adults entered the room like trained sheep; head hung low, giving a little nod at entering, but all in all keeping as quiet as possible. Stoick had to admit, he really didn't expect they could pull of such behavior. Just how big of a part his son was playing in their lives? How could one boy toss them around so much?

The group stood around Hiccup's bed and Stoick felt a need to step back. He knew they needed some space. He didn't leave the room though, he watched as one after another they made promises to their friend, lying unconscious in front of them.

First was Fishlegs.

"We'll take care of things on Edge, whatever those may be. I promise, Hiccup, we'll make sure everyone's safe."

Then Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Yeah, we will help." Ruffnut began.

"Like really, really help, not Twins being stupid help!" Tuffnut added. "And we'll make sure Smidvarg is okay!"

Snotlout.

"You hear that! It's soon gonna start raining chicken." He tried to laugh but it died out. "But seriously, we'll find whoever did this! So you gotta be up and runnin' so I can brag about it!"

Stoick sighed at the young Viking's logic and looked at the only one left.

Astrid.

"We'll go now. But I promise we'll come back safely. We'll take care of each other."

Stoick couldn't suppress the sigh of relief. He didn't have to worry about the whole revenge part. The group was trying to keep on doing the job Hiccup started. They spent a few minutes in quiet. To Stoick it felt like they were waiting for an answer. And deep inside, he was too.

It never came.

"Chief, it's time!" Astrid looked him straight in the eye, disturbing the silence. He saw a fierce determination embedded deep in her features.

"Yes it is!" He agreed and stole a glance at his son. "I'll be waiting for you in the square in five minutes."

All of the teens nodded and hurried out the door. When they were nowhere to be seen Stoick finally dared to ask.

"Do you think they'll really be okay?"

"You want the honest answer or the one that'll make you feel better?" Gobber brushed a hand over his mustache.

"I hoped it would include both."

"Nah," Gobber shrugged and then looked at Hiccup. He didn't make eye contact with Stoick. So instead the Chief just watched as his friend studied the sleeping boy. "I don't think they'll be safe. They'd probably be safer locked in the ring with a wild Screaming Death, but what they are about to do – we need that. You need that."

Gobber finally looked up and for a moment Stoick saw the same insecurities mirror in his face, then it was masked by Gobber's usual smirk. A little darker version of it.

"Let's send those troublemakers off." Stoick changed the topic, strolled to the door and heard the blacksmith following him. As he stepped outside his own dragon looked up and with one glance Stoick felt him look deep in his heart. He understood his rider's wish and joined in on the short walk to the village's square.

When they arrived in the meeting place, the kids were already there, their dragons at their respective sides as they were busying themselves with arranging the saddles.

"You'll take the Skullcrusher with you." He began at first.

"What!" Astrid sharply turned her attention from Stromfly to him. "But Skullcrusher is your dragon, sir."

"He's also the best tracker dragon we have."

"But still..." Fishlegs tried to point out.

"No buts, I'm letting you do this." Stoick put his hand on the hips, taking in a deep breath "But only by my rules."

"But, Chief, what about you?" Astrid patted Rumblehorn's head as he went for a greeting "Won't you need him?"

"I'll fell better knowing he's with you."

There was a pause and after exchanging glances with others Astrid's shoulders relaxed and she nodded.

"Fine."

"Good." Stoick allowed some relief to flow in his body. He seriously thought it would take much more to convince them. "I suggest you get going. The day ain't getting any younger. And you have only three days."

"Yes, sir." Astrid exclaimed and mounted Stormfly.

"Good luck, lads!" Gobber waved his hook in the air.

However before they could take off a roar stopped them mid way. Stoick turned his head to the direction it was coming from. It didn't take long to spot a certain Night Fury limping towards them. He noticed Astrid as it took her less than a second to jump off her dragon.

"Toothless!" She shouted the same time as Gobber beside him.

"Little devil, if I'm gonna have to sew you again."Gobber threatened him under his nose "Dear Odin, he's the worst patient I got."

He continued to lament and swing his artificial arm in the air.

"No, Toothless, you can't come with us!" In the mean time Astrid spoke to the black beast.

Stoick didn't agree with the blond girl. He seriously doubted the dragon would go anywhere without Hiccup. The reason for his being here had to be something else.

"What is it, Toothless?" He closed in on the dragon and the blond Viking. He noticed a light reflecting on something inside the dragon's mouth. "What do you got there?"

Toothless looked at him and Stoick felt shock run through his bones. Those sad eyes! The dragon turned back to Astrid and pushed his nose against her, but she didn't seem to understand what he wanted. The dragon pushed again this time making her trip over her feet and fall back.

"Toothless!" She whined. Not enough force to actually convince anyone she was upset.

Stoick carefully watched the interaction. In his periphery vision he noticed the other riders dismounting their dragons. Whispers and guesses were exchanged.

"What is it, Toothless?" Astrid seemed at a total lost and Stoick could sympathize. How many times he himself was left in the dark about what the black beast wanted. The only one understanding him without any problems was Hiccup. Actually the only one who could interact with almost any dragon on Berk without pulling a sweat was Hiccup.

Stoick caught a quiet curse from Gobber and looked at the reason. Toothless was bleeding through his stitches. They had to finish this quick.

Astrid was about to get up, when Toothless pushed her back again. Before she could try again he dropped something in her lap. Stoick was right. he did have something in his mouth. He watched as the young woman's eyes widen in surprise and waited for her to pick the object up for him to see. Astrid looked back at Toothless who stared back at her and the the thing in her lap. Finally she rose, revealing to everyone what it was that Toothless had brought.

It was a knife. Not just any table-knife, this knife was special. Stoick could recognize the small weapon anywhere. That workmanship could only be pulled off by one person. His son.

It was Hiccup's knife.

"Why?" Astrid asked in a hoarse whisper. She held the weapon in front of her and Stoick noticed her arms trembling.

Toothless pushed his nose against her, pushing the knife against her chest. He cooed sadly, looking up at the girl with deep, pained green eyes.

"Take it, Astrid!" Stoick sighed. Even he could understand the dragon's intentions. He wanted the riders to be safe as well. This was his way of showing it.

Astrid looked at him sharply then glanced back at the knife in her hands. Finally she adjusted it to her belt.

"Thank you!" Astrid chocked out a sob laying a hand on the big scaly head. "Thank you."

"Would you finally leave now?" Gobber interrupted pulling them out of their sorrowful state.

Astrid sharply nodded and headed back to her dragon. She whispered something to Fishlegs, most likely saying she was okay and hopped back on her dragon. The rest of the dragons followed her lead.

Stoick nodded, allowing them go, Though it didn't mean he liked it.

"May Odin watch over you." Stoick prayed as the group took off. Toothless beside him roared softly and the dragons above responded. Stoick wondered what they were speaking about, but something told him that it wasn't much different from what they had talked about before Toothless arrived.

Stoick observed the riders one last time before they nudged their dragons to raise the altitude. He watched as his own dragon grumbled at him.

"Watch over them!" He responded though felt a sense of loss already forming.

Few moments later they were too far to distinguish were the rider ended and dragon began. After few minutes the kids were only a small group of dots at the horizon and soon they vanished.

"Finally!" Gobber grumbled "Now, I better find my mead supplies."

"Why?" Stoick asked confused.

"You have no idea how stubborn and jumpy you get, do you?" Gobber sighed as if pitying himself.

Stoick stared at him but decided to let the matter go. The village had started to wake. He had to find Gothe and he had another day full of worries, fear and cheaf duties ahead of him.

"Come now, little devil," Gober grunted at Toothless "I have to stitch you up again."

Toothless huffed out air.

"Ooh, don't you start." Gobber pointed out a finger "It's either stitches or I'm gonna chain you to my bed. "

Toothless was left with his mouth hanging in bewilderment. Stoick let out a strangled laugh. Poor Toothless. He knew from experience – sleeping Gobber wasn't the most pleasing sight for the eyes.

Gobber went ahead grumbling about fire spitting lizards and being a babysitter. Toothless followed him breathing labored and pace slow.

"Your own fault. You were told to sleep!" Gobber stated without looking back at the dragon.

Stoick trailed them. He knew the next few days will be long and hard but for the first time in the last two days he felt like he was moving forward again. That had to be a good sign.

* * *

 **A/N Well? You know the drill, right? Reviews ^^**

 **I'm glad to see people follow/favorite this story. Welcome to the club! :D**

 **Till next time...**


	5. Mistakes

**A/N I know, I'm an awful person. And after I received so many wonderful reviews and I had all that inspiration going. I wanna crawl into a hole. My goal is really to reach a pace where I can update weekly, but as you see...not going so well. I guess I'll just keep working on that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot of this story.**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Mistakes

It's weird how long the road feels when you are in a hurry. For Astrid it felt like she had flown for years, though it was actually a single day. They were nearing their destination. After a long and tiring flight they were almost there. Astrid knew if Hiccup had been with them, they would have stopped at least twice the times as they had that day. But he wasn't. And she was in a hurry. Even the few breaks they took had seemed too long for her.

Astrid stretched her arms out in front of her to get some blood rushing, she had a stiff back and aching hips, but glancing back at her friends she knew they weren't any better. Their shoulders were slouched and eyes barely focused on what was in front of them. Besides, she was quite sure the Twins were sound asleep, judging from how their heads were swinging low on their chests. All of them had long given up and had allowed the dragons to do most of the flying.

Stoick had given them a tight schedule so Astrid was dead set on flying the distance in as short time as possible. It was with no doubt much more tiring and their bones felt like made of jelly, but she reassured herself that she'll rest on the Edge.

The sun was getting low and the clouds around her started to tint in hundred different shades of red and orange. This was a beautiful evening and Astrid couldn't help but think how Hiccup and Toothless would have loved flying in this kind of sunset. She looked at her boot, where she still held on to the drawing she took from Hiccup's workplace. It gave off a comforting feeling and she smiled. Though the author himself was so far, she felt a tiny bit of his presence whenever she looked at the drawing or the knife Toothless gave her.

Though the last one gave her quite a headache. She had thought about that knife almost all day and still couldn't come to a conclusion. Toothless wasn't always the simplest of the dragons. Why he did it, she had no idea, but the knife was definitely Hiccup's though she didn't remember seeing it before.

"Astrid?" Wind carried Fishlegs' voice to her and she turned back to look at him.

"Yes?"

Instead the bulky Viking stretched out his finger pointing to something in front of them.

"Tell me I'm dreaming."

She followed his finger taking in what he was showing at. It took her a moment to recognize it. It looked like a scar. A black burn etched deeply in the usually green landscape. Small gusts of smoke were still rising in the air though no fire could be seen. Only scorched earth.

Astrid took in a shaky breath.

Scorched home.

Stormfly trembled under her as she flapped her wings halting in the air. The rest of the dragons followed her example, waking their riders from their slumber.

"What the-?" Tuffnut began annoyed at the sudden stop, but Snotlout interrupted him and showed what the rest of them was gawking at.

"Ultimate destruction!" Ruffnut whispered.

Astrid felt the nervousness radiating from Stromfly and on her left Skullcrusher growled. She knew the dragons were reluctant. And she understood, she didn't want to get any closer either, but they had flown all this way and couldn't afford to be scared of landing.

Glancing back at her friends she nodded to the land underneath them. They slowly started descending at a speed the dragons deemed comfortable. They flapped their wings and tossed their head around trying to sniff out any danger. Astrid didn't urge them. She trusted their instincts. If it was not safe to land, she could beg all she wanted and Stormfly wouldn't let her off her back. As they neared the lands it became hard to breath. The air was hot and heavy. Sweat made their clothes sticky for the skin and the hands felt slippery on the saddles.

The first to land was Skullcrusher. He seemed to have taken the role entrusted by his rider very seriously. Astrid knew that the Rumblehorn had the keenest smell of them all. If there was any kind of danger he would locate it immediately.

"Odin above!" Fishlegs gasped as Meatlug landed raising a black cloud of ashes around them.

Astrid didn't say anything. She tried to spot anything, something that hadn't been touched by the ruthless fire.

Their huts, their training grounds, their clubhouse even the Twin's boar pit and Fishlegs' garden. Gone. All gone. Turned to rubble or burning charcoal.

The Dragon's Edge was...gone. The word was repeating in Astrid's head over and over as she tried to grasp the situation.

"Don't mind me asking," Ruffnut hopped off Barf," but how did Hiccup get out of here alive?"

On his sister's words Tuffnut suddenly stiffened. He looked around with fear glowing in his eyes.

"Smidvarg!" His panicked voice echoed on the rocks "SMIDVARG!"

Astrid didn't want to voice out her disbelief of the little white dragon surviving this. She didn't want to destroy that hopeful gleam in his eyes. However she didn't have to. After the fifth panicked shout from Tuffnut there was a response. An answer. A familiar screech announced a Night Terror closing in on them. Few moments later they could see a black cloud form in the high-colored skies, dozens of black little dragons making their way towards them till they were surrounded in a mass of flapping wings and delightful screams.

"Smidvarg!" Tuffnut jumped in joy as the white dragon flew right in his arms.

Astrid watched the exchange. The Night Terrors flew around them in little swarms expressing their joy however they could. Fishlegs tried to snuggle close every last one of them and even Snotlout brushed a hand over their heads. Astrid felt her heart easing. She had no idea how days full of grim faces and pitying eyes had piled fatigue upon her. The cheerful smiles she now saw were like a pain reliever.

"I'm happy to see you too!" She let out a strangled laugh as a small back dragon bumped her arm trying to get her attention. However no matter how much she wanted to give in and rest, she looked up at the ruins she had called home. It was hard to believe less than a week had passed since she was here. Felt like a lifetime.

"Alright, guys!" She gathered the group's attention, "While there's still light we'll search the place. After that...we'll find a place to sleep."

"And look for anything, which could show us what Hiccup meant in his note!" Fishlegs pointed out as Snotlout and Twins started to grumble about sore butts.

"We split up." Astrid checked her axe, just for insurance. "Fishlegs and I will take the north, you three take south." She pointed the blade to the south and put the axe carefully in its place.

"Fine!" Snotlout huffed, put his arms on the hips and glanced back at the Rumblehorn, "Who takes the Chief's dragon?"

"I think he'll go on his own!" Astrid answered glad that Snotlout was at least trying to behave. Skullcrusher was already sniffing the near bushes for some traces and Astrid was sure the dragon would be a lot more comfortable without having couple of noisy Vikings on his tail.

"Alright then! We gather here after an hour!" Fishlegs added and mounted Meatlug.

Astrid wasn't happy about the time limit, but saw the truth behind his words. This place may have been their home, but right now it was...an enemy territory. Both of them waited till Snotlout with the Twins disappeared behind the rubble, before deciding their route.

"So?" Fishlegs shrugged "Where to?"

"Hiccup's hut!" Astrid knew where she wanted to start. She soon was on the back of her own dragon and urged Stromfly to take flight.

It couldn't even be called a proper flight, that's how close Hiccup's apartment was. It was actually a surprise how well it looked. It hadn't collapsed like the rest of their houses, though the walls were burnt pitch black. The house didn't look like it could hold the dragon's weight.

It wasn't a hard decision. The dragons couldn't land, Fishlegs wasn't nimble or light on his feet. Astrid was the one who had to go.

She slid out of the saddle and on to Stormfly's side, holding with one hand on the edge of the saddles. She waited out as Stormfly glided close to the platform in front of the hut.

"Be careful!" She heard Fishlegs whisper as she let go and fell.

She landed light on her feet but felt and heard the board whine beneath her. She froze caging the breath in her chest. One glance upwards, Stormfly was carefully eyeing her. Her smart, caring eyes roaming the house and landing back upon her. She saw the dragon analyze the potential threat. If Astrid wouldn't be so frozen in the spot she would have laughed. Astrid Hofferson done in by a house. What a laugh.

"It's fine." She saw Fishlegs' concerned look and pushed her lips upward in something similar to a smile.

She tried out a step forward. The floor creaked but didn't seem to dissolve under her feet throwing her down on the hard rocks. She took a deep breath and stood up straighter. She had to watch each and every step she took, where she placed her foot and were the floor seemed to be the strongest.

"You okay?" Came Fishlegs' voice just as she entered the hut.

"Yes!" The answer might have seemed to come out a little too sharply.

The inside was familiar yet looking at it...hurt. Black burnt walls, a pile of melted metal which probably was Toothless' tail collection. It all contained happy memories. Now mercilessly crumpled.

"Did you find anything?" Fishlegs. Again. Astrid let out an annoyed sigh.

"I will, if you let me concentrate!"

"Right! Right, sorry!" Fishlegs mumbled outside and Astrid glanced at her surroundings again.

She couldn't really tell if something was missing or not with the whole damage deforming the place. Though something did catch her attention. It was a burned metal box which seemed to be covered in soot from the smoke. Astrid strode toward it with the floor protesting beneath her feet.

She touched the box carefully, noticing how warm it was. Her fingers got covered in sooth but she didn't care, Astrid tried to lift it up, but it was surprisingly hard thing to do. She tried again, pulling so hard the edges cut into her palms. It was hard to work in the hot air. She felt herself getting lightheaded, but the box seemed to appreciate the effort as it finally eased out of it's place.

Astrid almost fell backward at the sudden release, but managed to balance herself. She heard an ominous crack and looked back at the place the box had been in. A large gap had started to form. She knew what was going to happen.

"Oh, shit!" Was all she could get out before she bolted for the door. She didn't place her steps carefully, she ran as fast as she could with dread feeling the floor giving out beneath her.

"Stormfly!" She was almost at the exit just two more steps. Two more.

It was too late.

She felt the ground beneath her shifting and then...nothing. There was nothing under her feet. And she?

She was falling.

"Stormfly!" She cried out in panic. There was rubble all around her, she wasn't even sure if the Nadder could get to her.

"Astrid!" A terrified voice came from somewhere above her and then she heard a familiar shriek. Something heavy wrapped around her and she felt her body getting pulled up. The pull was so sudden it left her without a breath but she kept her arms tightly wrapped around the obtained object.

"Stormfly!" Astrid let out a trembling laugh. She had never been so glad to feel the dragons sharp claws scrapping her ribs.

"Odin's beard, Astrid!" Don't scare me like that!" Fishlegs grumbled as she landed. Astrid noticed the pale color of his skin.

"Were you scared, Fishlegs?" She teased.

"Of course!"

The boy looked away pretending to be annoyed at the question. Astrid knew he wasn't. She saw how Fishlegs was struggling with himself to keep up the act. Apparently it was too hard for him, since he turned back to her with his usual disapproving look.

"What happened there?"

"I think the box had melted together with the floor!" She showed the box "I forced it off!"

"Collapsing the whole hut!" Fishlegs looked at the debris and sighed. "Hiccup will have your head for this."

"I did him a favour. At least he'll have easier time at building it anew."

"Fine. So what now? We go further?"

"How much time we have?"

"Half an hour, maybe more."

"Fine. I think we can take a look around."

Though that's what she said, after more than half an hour they still hadn't found anything useful. Astrid was hoping to at least get a grasp of who or what did all this, however the most they could find were some scraps and footprints, most likely some dragons trying to flee.

"Argh!" She shouted as she threw down a piece of wood. She had lifted at least two dozens of different objects and all she could find underneath them was more ashes.

"Let's go back." Fishlegs stood back and just watched as she took out her anger kicking the burnt wood over and over till it snapped in half. "We have that box. And maybe others have found something."

"There has to be something!" She was angry. Not at Fishlegs, but he was the only one she could direct her anger at.

"This evening there isn't." Fishlegs looked for support from Meatlug. "Come on! It's starting to get cold and Meatlug wants her belly-rub."

She glanced at Fishlegs who had his arms up his armpits and then the back world around them. Maybe the daylight was better suited for large scale search.

"Fine. Let's go back!" Astrid hopped on Stormfly. "But we get up early."

"Of course, we do!" Fishlegs sighed and they both shot up in the air. They didn't speak during the flight, so maybe it was one of the reasons why Snotlout's annoying voice sounded extra loud.

"Where were you? You're late!"

"Gods! We were late for one time." Astrid responded as she landed. "You're late for almost every training session or meeting."

"I can be late! I'm a Jorgenson!" Snotlout reasoned.

Astrid decided it was better to not say anything. She didn't even know how to respond to such logic.

"Did you, guys, find anything?" Fishlegs spoke in her place.

"Only some fighting gear."

That caught Astrid's attention.

"Ours?"

"Definitely not!"

"Only if Hiccup suddenly got into spikes!" Tuffnut boasted. "Which would be really cool, right!"

"Yeah, we could ask him to make some scary-looking weapons!" Ruffnut added.

"Not the time, guys!" Fishlegs sighed. It was true. Hiccup was the one in charge of their weapons, there wasn't a single blade on the island which wasn't made by him. So the question was – who the hell had been here?

"Back to the point!" Astrid hurried them.

"Oh?" Snotlout's head snapped back at her "Well, those definitely weren't Hiccup's. As Twin's said, too spiky and deadly-looking."

"Did you bring them back with you?"

"No."

Astrid felt something snap inside her.

Her patience.

"Why?"The voice she spoke was ice cold. She saw Snotlout shiver under her stern gaze and was internally glad she had that kind of effect on him.

"Those were all broken handles and bare blades. You'd have no use of them."

"I could try to identify them!" She let her voice drop into a growl.

"No offence, Astrid, but I know every weapon made on Berk or anywhere else in the Barbaric Archipelago. And I have never seen that kind." Astrid had never heard Snotlout sound so confident. She allowed her annoyance to disperse.

"Still, we could have brought some back. Maybe Gobber could identify them." She stared at him, trying to prove herself right.

"Fine, we go back tomorrow!" Snotlout grumbled after a minute of stubborn silence. "I need to eat. NOW!"

Astrid was about to answer that they were going back now, when something caught her attention. Something attached to the side of Barf and Belch.

"Ruff? Tuff?" The twins turned their attention to her and away from their hourly cursing competition "What's that on Belch and Barf?"

They shared a confused look with each other before answering.

"The weird spiky weapon we found?"

"Is that it?" Astrid pointed a finger at the object emitting metal-like glow.

"Yeah, we thought it would be cool. We wanted to take more, but Barf and Belch didn't want to carry more than four." Ruffnut huffed.

"You...you had them on you ALL this time?" Snotlout asked. The Twins nodded.

"WHY ON EARTH, did you allow Astrid to get angry at me?" He shouted raising his fist.

"It's fun watching you in pain!" Tuffnut elbowed his sister who laughed in agreement.

"I'm gonna..."

"Okay, stop!" Astrid got between them before it ended in an all out brawl. "We have the weapons, and we have the chest I found. Let's just find a place to sleep and put together the information we got. You can fight tomorrow."

"Che!' Snotlout turned away with a scowl.

"And you?" She turned to the Twins.

"Geez, you're bossy!" They complained but obeyed.

"Alright then!" Astrid walked back to Stormfly who had started a game with Fishlegs' Gronckle. "C'mon, girl, let's find a place to sleep!"

They took off but Astrid noticed their flying speed getting slower. She felt a pang of guilt, realizing how she had stretched their limits. They were exhausted and hungry and edgy. It wasn't so much as snapping at each other for every little thing that bothered her. It was the part where they just gave up on the conversations.

The flight went on silent. No one talked or even suggested a direction. Some small words between Twins were exchanged, but they were always about trying to keep each other awake.

It was all her fault. What was the point of exhausting themselves? They barely moved forward. It was pointless. Without proper rest they'll probably miss every clue there was to find tomorrow. She looked at her hands, grasping the saddle. They were gray. The color didn't bother her. The soot would come off. What did however bother was one thing.

She failed.

Astrid felt like the left boot where she had stocked her precious drawing was on fire. One very irrational part of her told her that Hiccup was punishing her. That he was disappointed at her for making such a mistake. That she had overworked her own friends.

The other – bigger and more rationally thinking part told her it was all because she was tired and her own mind was playing tricks on her. She didn't know which to believe.

Fishlegs was the one to notice the landing spot. Astrid didn't know whether it was because he had sharp eyes or because the rest of them were too tired to even bother looking properly.

The place wasn't too far from the Edge and had a river and a forest nearby. It was good. Not home, but it had to do.

"Let's land!" She shouted disrupting her friends from their sleep.

They landed with a loud thud, but that was about it, the riders got off without making any unnecessary noise.

"I think, I'll just go to sleep!" Snotlout waited till Hookfang got settled in before leaning against the warm body. "Too tired to eat."

"Us too!" Twins added cuddling together. Barf and Belch wrapped their body around the pair.

"Wait...what?!" Astrid tried to reason. Just minutes ago they were begging for food.

"Sleep, Astrid!" Fishlegs hushed her and crossed his arms over his chest. He tried to find a good spot against Meatlug.

"Not you too, Fishlegs! What about the chest and the weapons? Wha...what about food?"

"Astrid?" Fishlegs propped one eye open "Sleep!"

"But..."

"Astrid! For Odin's sake go to sleep!" Snotlout yelled out in a whisper.

She looked around stunned. It had barely been five minutes since they landed. None of them even bothered with taking their blanket out. Stormfly nudged her on the ribs and she turned to face her scaly friend. She was motioning for her to join her.

"Fine." Astrid threw a final glance over her sleeping friends before sitting and resting her back against Stormfly.

"I really am an awful leader!" She whispered as she pulled her knees closer and allowed her eyes to close. She was soon sleeping soundly, too tired to have any nightmares.

* * *

 **There you go! Tell me your thoughts because they really matter. And thank you!**

 **See you next time...**


	6. Not Hiccup

**A/N Hello! I've been gone for...what? two weeks? I don't have any solid excuse for that, but I was writing bit by bit. It somehow ended up quite a long one and with lots of action, so I decided not to torture you and publish the first half. The second half is not ready yet, but I think I could put it up in one or two days.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Not Hiccup

Astrid tried to ignore the noise around her. It was bad enough with that annoying light disturbing her sleep, but whatever the noise was, it was too much. She got up trying to identify the sound. It wasn't easy. Her head felt like it was filled with cotton. Thinking made her it hurt and it didn't even provide her with an answer.

„Wh...What is happening?" Even her tongue felt too heavy and too big for her to lift. Her mouth was dry and she felt her stomach grumbling for food.

„Ah?" She heard Fishlegs' voice, but didn't quite see him. The world was still blurry. „You're up!"

„I noticed." Astrid rubbed sleep out of her eyes. It was obvious she was up „So? What's happening? What time is it?"

„I'm making lunch. The others went out searching for some clues."

"Ah...okay."Astrid tried to sort out the information when suddenly it hit her. She shot up on her feet. "Wait! Lunch?"

"Well...yes. It's almost midday." It sounded like he was explaining it to a baby.

"Wh...WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?"

„Did you really want me to?" Fishlegs answered calmly busying himself with a pot of fish stew.

„I wasted half a day because of you!" Astrid shouted grabbing fists of her own hair. Stormfly behind her cooed sadly „We could have searched for clues!"

„Snotlout and the Twins are already doing that." Fishlegs maintained his composed tone.

„They...they could miss something." She didn't give up. „It's Snotlout and the Twins!"

Fishlegs hand stopped stirring the content of the pot. He slowly got up. Astrid could see in his stiff shoulders that something was wrong. He turned around and Astrid saw a flash of anger in his eyes.

„Do you not trust them?" He spoke in a dangerously low voice.

„N...No, I...I just..."

„Then do you not trust me?" He pressed on and Astrid's eyes widened at the suggestion.

„Of course, I trust you!"

„Then why are you so angry?" Fishlegs gave her one final look before prying his gaze off of her and onto Meatlug who had started a conversation with the Nadder. „I was the one, who decided not to wake you and I was the one, who allowed them to go on a lookout. Do you not trust my judgment?"

Astrid swallowed hard. She had never heard Fishlegs talk so cold and monotone.

„I..." She wanted to speak, but she left anger fading away and confusion taking its place.

"Astrid." Fishlegs' gaze returned to her.

"Yeah?"

"You're not Hiccup."

Astrid took in a sharp breath. That was unexpected.

"What?" She prayed that she heard wrong.

"You can't be him. You can't expect to be like him. You are not the leader he was, you'll never be."

It was a low hit. Astrid suddenly felt as if she was out of air and her chest squeezed in pain. She was not hearing it, she was not...she...oh, dear Odin.

"Wha..."

"You can't take Hiccup's place. You can't do his job." Fishlegs' gaze didn't weaken. Astrid wanted to shout back at him for spouting foolishness, but couldn't find the words. Astrid Hofferson left speechless, that didn't happen often.

"I...I was just..."

She felt tears prickle in her eyes but didn't let it fall. She refused to cry in front of Fishlegs.

"Hiccup trusted us. He never put his goals above the rest of us. Astrid, you are not him." He just repeated as if trying to pry open a barely healed wound. It was painful enough to admit it herself, but to hear it from others? It was torture.

"Why are you saying this?" Astrid tried to hide her shaking breaths and trembling shoulders by wrapping arms around her.

"Because you are torturing yourself."

"I...I am not." Her protest was too weak. She was too shaken by the sudden outburst.

"You are!" Fishlegs was serious, he shook his head disapprovingly and Astrid was left gaping like a fish. Whether what he said was true or not, her brain could not figure out. It was too busy with repeating one single word.

 _Run._

 _Run._

 _Run._

She had to run. She had to get away. But for some reason it was not as easy as she thought it would. Astrid took a few steps and hesitated, her feet lifted off the ground and then settled back in the same spot as if she didn't know what was the right thing to do.

She took a shuddering breath...decided...and ran. She didn't fly. She ran. She had to feel the connection her feet made with the ground. She had to fell the effort it took for her to breath. She had to feel the strength with whom her legs carried her away from the camp. Away from Fishlegs and his hurtful words. Away from dragons and everything else. Away from Hiccup.

 _Hiccup. Hiccup. Hiccup. Hiccup. Hiccup._

"St...stop." Astrid whimpered.

It wasn't enough. The world was too loud.

 _You are not him. You are not him. You are not him._

Same words repeated over and over until Astrid let her knees buckle and she threw her head back against the sky.

"STOP!" She let out a scream, her lungs burning from the run. "STOP!"

She heard some Terrible Terrors shuffling through the leaves. She must have scared them off.

"Stop!" Astrid whimpered barely audible as she crouched over into a tiny ball.

Her fingers unintentionally reached for her booth, passed the knife there and soon enough the paper was in her hands. It wasn't as beautiful as the first time she saw it. It was creased and the crayon had smeared a bit from the friction, but it still held the same importance.

She pulled the paper closer to her chest. Tears fell over her cheeks. Tears she thought she had long since cried out.

"I want you back." She whispered through sobs to no one particular. She was in denial. Hiccup the Useless. Hiccup the Dragon Trainer. Hiccup the Pride of Berk. Hiccup the Heir. None of them had made her feel as much pain as Hiccup the Motionless did. She hated him. She wanted to hear his laugh. She didn't want anything to do with him. She wanted him to save her from this whole situation.

She didn't know how long she was there,probably quite a while, however her self-pitying was interrupted by rustling in the bushes. Astrid's Viking self awakened. He instincts kicked in and she pushed herself up from the ground. Maybe she wasn't the best leader for the dragon riders, but she was the best Viking of her age. She quickly put the drawing back in its place and assessed the situation. She had no weapon, she didn't have Stormfly beside her and she was in an open space. And whatever the thing was it was big and didn't deem it necessary to be quiet. The odds were not in her favor.

"Alright, come on out!" Astrid crouched taking a defensive stance, doubting her tear-stained face will scare anyone, but there were no other options, she had to face it unarmed. Rustling got closer and her muscles tensed. She tried to ready herself for every possible attack and still felt like she couldn't defend herself.

And she didn't have to.

Branches moved and a giant Rumblehorn stomped out.

"Skullcrusher!?" Astrid stepped back shouting half offended at him for sneaking around, half glad that it was no one else. "Where were you? You didn't come back yesterday!"

He let out his characteristic dragon laugh and brushed his rough head against her abdomen. Astrid could have sworn the dragon was trying to comfort her.

"I'm fine!" Astrid laughed at the concern. The dragon bumped again and Astrid looked at him as he stared deep into the forest.

"Is something there?"

Of course the dragon didn't answer. He just kept scanning the thick forest.

Astrid tried to listen. For a while there was only the sound of wind rustling the leaves, but then she heard a shout, a human one. More than that, the shouter was yelling out her name for the whole wide world to hear.

She knew that voice. Actually she knew all four of those voices.

"Those morons!" She hit her forehead.

"I'm here!" She shouted out before their yelling got them in trouble.

Astrid tried to fix herself up as much as possible before her friends arrived. Soon there was a rustle and three males and one very pissed off female emerged from the forest.

"Wha-?"

"No fair, Astrid!" Ruffnut interrupted her. "Why do you get to go exploring alone, while I'm stuck with these two?"

She stuck her finger out to her brother and Snotlout who seemed to be on the verge of bleeding out.

"Please tell me he didn't break his nose again!" Astrid sighed momentarily forgetting about her own injured heart.

"Yes, he did!" Tuffnut exclaimed rather happily.

"What happened?"

"Boys are idiots!" Ruffnut huffed and turned her back to her brother and Snotlout.

Astrid turned to them for explanation but one seemed too busy trying to convince his sister of not being a total blockhead and the other was preoccupied with his nose. Fishlegs decided to finally enlighten her.

"They got in a fight about directions. Ruff wanted to hit Snotlout, but apparently Tuff did it first. He said he was helping, but she's just thinking that he stole her punch." Fishlegs quieted and the shrugged. "Or something like that."

"A fight, huh?" She repeated to herself. it seemed everyone was getting into a one.

"Astrid...listen!" Fishlegs probably guessed where her thoughts were heading, but Astrid wasn't sure she wanted to speak about it. Not with the Twins and bleeding Snotlout there.

"Later." She offered. Even looking at him hurt and she already felt her anger forming deep inside of her .

Fishlegs shoulders slouched but then he stiffened back up. Astrid trembled from the stern expression he wore.

"No, now! I think it's time we finally set things straight!" He turned to all of them. They gave him a questioning look.

"Fishle-" Astrid was not ready for a round two.

"No one can take Hiccup's place." He didn't wait for her to finish.

"I can!" Tuff shouted and Astrid glared at him.

"We need to stop waiting for someone to give orders." Fishlegs ignored the interruption "We can't wait for one of us to take the lead."

"Wait, someone took lead?" Tuffnut interrupted and was smacked in the head by his sister.

Astrid waited for the continuation.

"We all are leaders!" Fishlegs added and gave her a pointed look. Those were Hiccup's words. The words he used to prevent them from tearing the Dragon's Edge in half.

"We are?" Tuffnut still couldn't keep quiet. "Then can I order you around?"

"Nuh-uh."

"No."

"Keep dreaming."

Snotlout, Fishlegs and Astrid immediately answered.

"Then what's the point of being one." Tuff's face fell and he raised his hands in surrender. "I resign."

"So Astrid's not in charge?" Snotlout made sure.

"Yes." Fishlegs answered.

"Can I be?"

"No."

Astrid heard enough. This was getting chaotic. She took Fishlegs by his arm and pulled him along till they were out of sight.

"What does all of this mean?"

"I'm trying to keep us alive." He answered equally stressful.

"I was already doing that!"

"No. You were trying to find clues and fit in the time-limit."

"That's what we're here to do!" She hissed.

"Yes, but our way!"

"This is our way."

"It doesn't feel like it." Fishlegs answered calmly looking somewhere over her shoulder.

"Why?" She was starting to lose reason behind the whole conversation.

"Don't you see? Everything we are doing, this isn't us!" He waived his arms showing around them.

"Then what do you expect me to do?"

"You?" He raised his eyebrow "Nothing."

"Fishle-"

"No, please Astrid, listen to me! I thought all morning about this." He looked desperate. Astrid sighed and allowed him to speak.

"Snotlout was the one who suggested going on a lookout and Twins suggested that I make us food." He paused as if remembering something. "Though the way they said it was – either you make us normal food or we'll start eating Barf's and Belch's scales." The expression on his face told her he had just imagined that but then he shrugged it off. "I'm just saying, that the rest of us can do something as well."

She thought his word over till it finally dawned on her. Why Fishlegs had been saying those words and insisting on this talk.

Her biggest mistake, what made her incapable of being a Hiccup-like leader. She made them follow her way. Hiccup, he had long since given up on that. What he usually did was combine their thoughts in one genius idea. She...she had to admit, she couldn't do that. And Fishlegs had most likely seen it too.

"Don't get me wrong." Fishlegs sighed wholeheartedly. "We need someone to keep us from tearing each other apart."

"Me, right?" Astrid, for some unknown reason, felt light headed. Like every little problem had suddenly solved itself.

"Exactly." Fishlegs responded.

Astrid didn't answer back. She just stared at him as he stared back and then...then she smiled. Astrid looked up at the blue wasn't flying in those skies alone. She had forgotten that. Last days had made her forget so many things. But not anymore. She had just gotten her lesson.

Silence surrounded them, and Astrid didn't really mind it, but soon enough Fishlegs spoke up.

"By the way, I put some thought into what Hiccup wrote."

"And?" She was investigating a white cloud which reminded her of a Terrible Terror.

"I think what we're dealing with isn't a dragon, but a man."

Astrid felt her breath catch in her throat and she took her eyes off the cloud to stare at her friend. What Fishlegs was trying to say that Hiccup wasn't just in the wrong place or time as usual, but he had been targeted?

"If we put everything we found together, then most likely they are some kind of hunters, coming from south."

"What makes you say that?"

"The weaponry we found in our south beach as well as the fact that Hiccup wrote those words down."

"Are you sure?" Astrid hesitated. It was one thing to kill an out of control dragon, but it was a totally another to go after a human being.

"Astrid, no self-respecting Viking would make a weapon like that."

Astrid didn't answer, just looked at him weirdly.

"The material?" Fishlegs sighed in disbelief. "It was too light and too well decorated with gold and so on."

"It could be Gronckle iron."

"Yeah, because we know so many tribes who house dragons." He huffed out.

"Point taken." Astrid nodded. "What about the chest from Hiccup's hut?"

"Locked. And I can't get it open without risking destroying whatever is inside there." Astrid noticed the annoyance radiating from him. She wanted to say something more when her thoughts were interrupted by her own grumbling stomach. Fishlegs looked at her with his eyes wide.

"I guess we should head back." Fishlegs smirked as Astrid felt her cheeks getting warmer.

"Yeah!" She turned away, before he noticed how red her cheeks were.

"Hey, Astrid?"

"Hm?" She hummed pushing a branch aside.

"About earlier..."

Astrid sighed but didn't stop. She knew this was coming. It still hurt. She was still angry, but...it was...needed.

"It's fine."

"But-"

"It's fine," Astrid finally turned and faced him with a small smile "You said what you thought, Fishlegs. And you were right."

"But-" He insisted.

"Oh! For the love of Thor!" Astrid stomped away shouting "Just forget it or I'll make you clean the Dragon Academy for a year."

After the threat Fishlegs finally gave up and they made their way quietly to where the others were. They were all together discussing something, though Astrid seriously doubted it was anything smart.

"Oii, are you cheating Hiccup, Astrid?" Ruffnut whistled as she noticed them approaching.

"Oh, shut it!" She barked back.

"She's not denying it!" Tuffnut joined in.

Astrid didn't want to listen to that anymore, she strode over to him and soon her fist found itself colliding with his stomach.

"Ugh, pain!" Tuffnut groaned and crouched over "Love it!"

"Let's head back." Astrid didn't give Tuffnut a second glance as she passed him. Ruffnut on the other hand didn't miss a good chance to laugh at her brother.

This was what Astrid was used to. She felt at peace. Fishlegs' shouting at her had given her that and she didn't mind the pain. She'll get her revenge on him later.

* * *

 **A/N Okay, that turned out more depressing than I thought it would, but oh well. I hope Astrid wasn't too OC and you enjoyed it.**

 **Review, please! ^^ By the way! 41 followers! It's so much better that I hoped! I'm crying in joy here.**

 **See you next time...**


	7. Rebuilt

**A/N So I was supposed to post this a week ago...but I somehow managed to misplace this and I had such a hard time finding it. Now it's here...I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon.**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Rebuilt

On their way back Snotlout had insisted on informing everyone, whether they wanted it or not, about what they had or rather, what they hadn't found. Astrid deemed it appropriate just to nod whenever it seemed right but didn't pay too much attention to him otherwise. Fishlegs took on the role of making comments though most of the time Snotlout replied with sneer. For once, her head was clear of any thoughts and it surprised her how good it felt.

Ruffnut was the last to conclude their little group. She was cursing under her breath while dragging her brother along. Astrid was sure she hadn't hit him that hard for it to have such an effect on him but it also didn't surprise her that Ruffnut had most likely helped out on that matter. With Rumblehorn leading the way and no urgent matter to attend it was a surprisingly quiet walk. She had run surprisingly far as it took them almost half an hour to get back. As unusual as it was form them to travel on foot it was a nice change and from what Astrid had been told the other dragons had been left to guard the post.

When they finally did reach the camp, Snotlout didn't waste a second before jumping the pot of food. Their dragons seeing them arrive approached them happily and their usual snuggling custom took place.

"Hi, girl!" Astrid nuzzled her beautiful dragon's nose, "I'm sorry for running off like that!"

She huddled her and enjoyed the quiet humming coming from the great beast. It was amazing how there could be such gentleness in such a fearsome beast.

"So what's happenin'?" Snotlout asked already getting on with his second bowl of Fishlegs's brew.

Astrid stole a glance at Fishlegs who gave her an encouraging smile.

"Fishlegs has put something together."

"Really?" Snotlout didn't sound surprised.

"Yes," Fishlegs went over to the pile of weapons they had previously confiscated from the Twins, "I believe we are dealing with hunters."

"Why would a hunter attack Hiccup? He's not a boar." Tuffnut groaned.

No one answered that question. They knew they would most likely not like the answer even if they knew it.

"And what about that box Astrid found?" Snotlout inquired.

"We can't get it open." Astrid sighed as she leaned against Stormfly. It seemed like they had a whole pile of evidence and no way how to put them all together. She didn't want to sit still, there had to be something else, just had to. Astrid felt the Rumblehorn brush against her boot and she patted him out of habit.

"Since we don't have anything better to do," Snotlout hummed his mouth full with food, "we can all just eat!"

He wasn't spared even a glance.

Skullcrusher nuzzled Astrid again and she kept stroking the bulky animal. However for some unknown reason he kept insisting for something. His gentle nudges gained more force and Astrid looked at him questionably. The beast grumbled.

"What's the matter with you?" She tried to push his nose away before he made her trip over Stormfly's feet, but the dragon held his ground.

"Maybe he wants to eat?" Tuffnut suggested and looked at his sister who just shrugged.

"Don't ask me! I'm not the genius here."

"Skullcrusher, cut it off!" Astrid tried to get the dragons attention.

For a moment it seemed as if he had gotten tired from it and stepped back. Astrid sighed finally free of the bother, only to almost get a heart attack as her foot got pulled out from beneath her.

"Hei!" She yelped and Stormfly growled. She barely managed to get a hold of Stormfly's horn, before she got sent stumbling on the ground.

"Skullcrusher?" Fishlegs tried to help but his timid speech didn't leave any effect on the dragon. It just kept pulling at her boot.

"Hei!" Astrid shouted louder. Stormfly was trying to scare him off and she really didn't want for the both dragons to get in a fight, "Skullcrusher, stop it!"

"I bet he's trying to eat her foot!" Tuffnut laughed looking at the whole ordeal.

"Right, right?" Ruffnut agreed and both of them snickered.

"Tuff, I swear, if a dragon really wouldn't be trying to swallow my foot, I'd punch a hole in your face!" Astrid glared.

"Look from the bright side!" Ruffnut blurted out "You'll be matching Hiccup!"

"Ruff!" Fishlegs shrieked, trying to pry the Rumblehorn off of Astrid.

"Did you put a fish in you boot or something!" Snotlout laughed still next to the pot.

"Of course not!" She yelled but stopped struggling. It finally dawned on her. She had put something in there. Something precious.

"Fishlegs! In my boot! There's a paper and the knife Toothless gave!" She shouted "Take them out!"

"If you hadn't noticed, there's a dragons mouth!" He paled.

"I'm the one with a damn foot in a mouth; pull them out for Thor's sake!" She yelled at him impatiently.

"If he's gonna accidentally chop my hand off..." He mumbled nearing his hand to the boot.

"It's Stoick's dragon. I doubt he'd train him to chop off hands." She encouraged.

"Actually, he would!" Tuffnut added and Astrid gave him a hard glare. It didn't matter that he was probably right; Fishlegs did not need to hear that!

"Not helping guys!" He squeaked.

"Don't be a baby and get your hand in there!" She shouted. It already took both her hands to not fall to the ground and to hold back her own dragon from starting an all-out brawl.

"Fine, fine!" Fishlegs grumbled and with trembling fingers grabbed the paper and the knife. It took him several tries as the paper kept slipping through his trembling fingers before he pulled it out.

As soon as it was done Skullcrusher let go of her leg.

"Thank you!" She sighed trying to rub the feeling in to it and gave the dragon an accusing glare.

"So?" Fishlegs asked as the rest of them gathered around him, "For what did I risk my life for?"

He rolled the knife in his hand giving it the priority but Astrid still wasn't delighted to see them touching the drawing. It felt like they were seeing her exposed heart.

"Uh, guys?" Astrid started and stretched out her hand "Give it back!"

"No, we wanna see it!" Ruffnut whined as she folded open the paper.

"Give it to her!" Fishlegs snatched it back in a surprising speed and passed it to Astrid before Ruff could see what was on it. Astrid felt relief at feeling the paper touch her skin. She folded it tightly in a small square and neatly tucked it back in her boot.

"Thanks!" She muttered to Fishlegs who nodded in acknowledgment.

"Fine! But I get to keep the knife!" Ruffnut grabbed the knife from her brother, who had at least tried to look as if he was inspecting it. Or more like trying to take a bite in it.

"Hey!" He responded. Astrid saw the signs of yet another family row and sighed. She didn't have Hiccup's inexhaustible supply of patience to deal with those two.

"That's it, I'm taking it!" Snotlout got between them, but that didn't stop the Twins from trying to bite each others heads off. Astrid decided to allow them to make some punches. She couldn't stop them anyway and it wouldn't really bother her having one less troublemaker. Too bad she knew that no such fortune to them would come.

"What's so special about it anyways?" Snotlout threw the knife in the air and swiftly caught it, "It's just one of Hiccup's toothpicks. Honestly it doesn't even weight like a real knife."

"If you're gonna fool around, just give it back!" Astrid barked at him.

"Nah!" He swirled it in his fingers as if to make a point.

And actually it did. His fingers stumbled and the knife fell out of his hands and on the ground with Snotlout barely managing to jump back before it made contact with his foot.

Astrid watched in horror as the end of the hilt fell off and rolled away.

"I-I didn't do it!" Snotlout backed away with his hands raised high in the air.

"You b-broke it!?" Fishlegs stuttered equally shocked. As was horrible as it was, what shocked him more was the fact, that something made by Hiccup actually broke that easily.

"Who broke what?" The Twins asked together, their fight already forgotten with the potential of seeing someone geting punished.

"You are so dead!" Tuffnut snickered at the dead pale Snotlout as he noticed the knife.

"I-I..." Snotlout lost his ability to speak as he prepared himself for some pain, but Astrid was too horrified to hit him. She bent over and picked the pieces up, praying that maybe she could fix it. She tried to put the end back on, when she noticed something weird. The handle was hollow.

"What in the name of..." She looked inside. No one made a knife with an empty middle. It was both too difficult to forge and too unpractical. Though, it didn't surprise her that Hiccup was the one to do it. He certainly had the aptitude for that.

What surprised her even more was that there was something inside it.

"Astrid?" Fishlegs spoke up but she didn't answer. She turned the knife upside down and a piece of twine with key on it fell out. She heard a collective gasp from her friends.

"I think we just found our key!" Astrid declared still stunned at the discovery.

"So Skullcrusher wanted this?" Snotlout asked.

"I think he had smelled the blood from it!" Fishlegs nodded and for the first time Astrid saw it too. There really were splatters of blood on the string and on the key. She tried not to think too much about the origin of the blood and instead looked at the Rumblehorn who was patiently sitting next to the found chest.

"Amazing!" Fishlegs gaped but Astrid weren't interested in Fishlegs' new theory of dragon intellect.

In few short steps she closed the distance and keeled beside the chest putting the key in. With a relief she heard a soft click from inside.

"It fits!" She shouted over her shoulder noticing too late that everyone had already gathered behind her.

"What's in it?"

"Shh!" Fishlegs clipped Tuff in the side.

Astrid rolled her eyes and carefully opened the lid. Thor, please let it be unscathed! If it was another dead end she'll have to go to Gothi for some calming tea. Her nerves couldn't take any more disappointment.

A heavy silence fell as they eyed the contents.

"Papers?" Ruffnut groaned "That's so boring."

She took her brother under the arm and strode off. Astrid could relate. She as well had expected something...else. She didn't know quite what, but something different.

"Give them to Legs, there!" Snotlout on the left sighed and fell back, all excitement dying out.

"Eh...sure!" Astrid hadn't expected to hear it from him, but still passed the box to the smartest person in their received the box with trembling hands as if he could barely contain his urge to bury himself in the new information. At least one of them was content with the new discovery.

"Let me know, what you find!" Astrid added as Fishlegs dug into the chest.

She prepared herself for a long wait.

The sun had already started to descend and with regret she looked up at all the clues they had found. There should have been more. Astrid wanted to go out and search for herself, but Snotlout and the Twins insisted that they had searched every rock, crack and cave in the island. She didn't want their work to seem unappreciated so she stayed in the camp. There only activity was waiting on Fishlegs, who had been grumbling and huffing about something for about two hours.

Astrid knew that the next morning was latest when they had to leave. She really didn't want to test out whether Stoick's warning was true or not.

"Oh, Thor!" Fishlegs fell back catching Astrid's attention.

"What?" Astrid was up in a beat of a second and so where the others.

"I believe that Hiccup has gotten himself in the middle of a war."

"What?" Astrid grabbed for the papers, "What do they say?"

It didn't matter, she couldn't understand a word what was written on it ans let out a frustrated groan.

"It says," Fishlegs snatched the paper back, "that there is an almost extinct species out there, whose blood serves as an antidote for any poison known to a Viking."

"Wow!" The Twins were awe-struck for once.

"Imagine the things we could do!" Ruffnut said in a dream-like state.

"And?" Astrid didn't see how it connected to Hiccup. She tried to hide how disturbed she was by the pure gleam of pleasure on the Twins faces.

"And?" Fishlegs answered back shocked, "It's one of the most important discoveries in our entire civilization! It can dramatically change the course of our medicine. It also shows that there is someone out there who has seen this dragon, because I can bet my helmet on it, that Hiccup doesn't know this language thereof couldn't have written this." Fishlegs waived the papers in the hand.

"Okay, big deal, we get it!" Snotlout raised his arms trying to calm down the heated Fishlegs, "Anything else?"

"Beside the current location of the beast?" FIshlegs answered with a smug face.

"What?" Astrid let her jaw drop.

"Yes, it's written right here! Hiccup has even made a note that it takes half a day on a Night Fury going full speed."

"C'mon! That means a day for us!" Snotlout exclaimed.

Astrid knew where Snotlout's thoughts were heading. They couldn't make it in time. To go the location and back would be at least two days and they still had a day's worth of flight back to Berk. Three days. Astrid was dreading the fact that if they delayed for that large amount of time, Stoick would send the whole Barbaric Archipelago looking for them.

"Let's head to Berk!" Astrid sighed. That seemed the only logical choice.

"O...wait! What?" Snotlout barked, "We have a location!"

"I don't want to have a pissed-off Stoick on my tail, do you?" Astrid glared at him and the Twins who were about to join him, "Let's head back. We'll be there early, pack what we need and then we go to that island...how is it called?"

"Black Pit." Fishlegs looked in his notes.

"Well that's optimistic!" Snotlout grumbled.

"Well?" Astrid waited for an answer. Snotlout shifted in place clearly uncomfortable with the pressure but gave up.

"Fine!" Snotlout sighed not bothering to suppress their frustration, "But we head back now! Like right at this moment!"

"Fine with me!" Astrid approved and then looked around, "This has to the shortest amount of time we have ever spent on Dragon's Edge."

"Not much left of it now anyway!" Snotlout shouted over the shoulder already packing his things up.

"I think he'll rebuild it!" Astrid could already imagine the annoyed look on Hiccup's face when he'll need to fix all the damage.

Everything can be rebuilt. Islands. Houses. Relationships. And now? They had rebuilt their team.

They had rebuilt the Dragon Riders and now...now they had a target.

"Astrid, move your ass, or we won't leave until dawn!" Came annoyed shout from Snotlout.

* * *

 **A/N So I want to add that I had to make some small adjustments to one of the previous chapter because my timelines didn't add up. Basically it says that it was the fourth day since the Gang had left Dragons Edge when they were having the race.**

 **By the way, the offer to be a beta still stands :)**

 **So, hope you like it!**

 **See you soon...^^**


	8. Live

**A/N So... I've been missing. I don't even know how long, but since I finished high school and got into the university I want I think I'll have more time for my poor little abandoned story.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon(unfortunately)

* * *

Chapter 7 - Live

It hadn't even been three days since he saw them off, but for some reason he couldn't calm himself. Gobber had long since given up on him, and though he knew that the friend wasn't actually listening to him, he still rambled on.

„Listen, maybe we should just go the Great Hall?" Gobber interrupted, picking himself up from a barrel.

„Wh...?" Stoick faced his friend.

„Old hag banned you from the house for a reason, ye know!" Gobber sighed. He had been polishing his axe for the last twenty minutes and finally seemed to be satisfied with the result.

„It's my son! Of course I worry!" Stoick exclaimed glancing at his own front door. He had been pacing in the front of the house ever since Gothi came. It wasn't the first time either. The old woman had effortlessly taken the control of his living space since she had to check on Hiccup at least four times a day.

Gobber though had his own problems. Turned out it was not so easy - keeping a stirred up dragon in place, especially a Night Fury. He had found a solution, not the best one but it worked. Gobber pulled out his old aphrodisiacs about which Stoick decided that he didn't need to know why was the blacksmith in possession of them. The important part was that they still worked - Toothless had been sleeping well over a day.

One part of Stoick knew that Hiccup would not have approved of having his dragon drugged but having a stressed out Night Fury hadn't helped his situation.

Still the Chief dreaded the moment Toothless would wake. Hiccup's condition didn't seem to be changing any time soon and he was sure that Toothless will cause a ruckus when he'll see Hiccup like that.

"How lon...?" Stoick was about to ask when a noise from the inside of the house cut him short. Any other day he would have overlooked such a small noise, but he was on edge and every detail seemed to be life-changing.

He rushed in the house with Gobber behind him but what he saw inside made his stomach churn. He didn't have time to think as he felt his instincts kick in.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" He roared at the old healer who was trying to put her whole tiny weight on the boy who was shaking uncontrollably on the bed.

In dread Stoick grasped his son's head to keep it from getting hit against something. He felt the body writhe underneath his palms and it would have seemed as if Hiccup was conscious if not for the still closed eyes. Stoick tried to adjust the hold so it wouldn't be either too loose or too strong. He didn't know what to do. What to say or even what to ask. He had prayed every night for Hiccup to start moving, but this...this was so much worse. It was torture. If he had to choose this or sleeping, he'd pick the second every time of the day.

Finally, after what seemed like decades Hiccup settled back, still with his eyes closed. Only now did Stoick notice how scalding his son's skin felt against his own.

"What just happened here?" He demanded carefully laying Hiccup's head on the pillow and brushing some damp strands of hair from his forehead.

Gothi did some last check-ups before pulling out an old, worn-out book and showing it to Gobber.

"He has a very high fever!" Gobber read the pages.

"I can feel that," Stoick growled, "What I wanna know is why my son was acting as if he was possessed by a devil?"

"It is a very rare side effect!" Gobber eyed the pages one last time before Gothi closed the book.

"Will it happen again?" Stoick felt his breath catch in his throat at asking such a question.

"Book didn't say." Gobber sighed and looked at the sleeping figure, "But there's a high chance it's the first and the last time this happens, right? Besides the lad is strong, he'll pull through."

Gothi confirmed him right, but Stoick didn't ease up. He allowed himself to collapse in the nearby chair and drew in a shaking breath. He didn't say anything until the old healer had finished her procedures and left the house.

"How much longer will I have to endure this?" He felt Gobber's hand on the shoulder.

"He's gonna get better, Stoick." Gobber simply stated.

Stoick didn't want to voice out his fears. He had already once blindly believed that the worse was over. He was a fool. If he got his hopes up anymore that this, he doubted, he'd able to endure it the second time something like this happened.

"The kids should be back tomorrow!" Stoick was well aware that Gobber was trying to distract him. "Who knows, maybe they'll have some answers!"

"I hope so!" Stoick sighted looking at Hiccup. His skin was covered with thin layer of sweat and on his forehead laid a wet piece of cloth. His breaths were so shallow Stoick needed a few seconds to see his chest rising and then falling.

Stoick heard Gobber grumble something under his nose till he finally spoke.

"I'll tell the village you won't be coming then."

Gobber was already reaching for the door handle when Stoick interrupted him.

"No, I'll go!" The big man picked himself up. "Watch over him!" He decided it was best to ignore the friend's questioning look and pushed past him.

Stoick closed the doors behind him with a sight. He couldn't stand the look of pity on Gobber's face. At least it was better masked than the one of the whole village. With heavy steps he made his way to the Great Hall. He had a speech to hold and things to do.

Focusing helped, though no matter what he did Hiccup's sleeping face stayed glued to his thoughts.

He had grown tired of the grim faces and sympathetic pats on the shoulder. He felt even more miserable when no one dared to interrupt him. Usually the meetings were chaotic and loud and people butted heads, started brawls and ended up getting Stoick so annoyed, he'd break one of the tables, but the only response he was able to get from his people were simply nods and modest whispers going around. Stoick wondered whether he should tell them that he can hear everything.

He didn't. He reminded of the jobs to be done and everyone silently accepted it. At one point Stoick thought that if he ordered everyone to shave their beards, they really would.

The meeting ended on a solemn note and Stoick wondered whether he really looked that pathetic. He knew the villagers were worried about their future chief, he just didn't need them to worry about the current one.

Thoughts of his son came crawling back in his head as soon as he watched Mulch and Bucket exit the hall. With a loud thud he fell back in his chair, brushing a hand over his face. He spent quite a while there, putting himself piece by piece back together until he was ready to go back to the nightmare he now called life.

Just as expected, the blacksmith was still there. Close enough to see even the slightest movement in Hiccup, but far enough to give the sleeping boy some breathing space. Gobber was crouched in the chair, eying the fire.

"Any change?" Stoick asked just for the fact. He already knew the answer. Gobber didn't say anything; he just let out a heavy sigh.

Over the night Stoick managed to persuade Gobber to take turns watching over Hiccup. The man had forced him to get some shut eye, only for couple hours, and though Stoick knew that he had to do that at some point, that didn't prevent him from starting a discussion. Other than that the night was quiet.

Stoick had noticed it before, but still couldn't get over the fact, how the world still managed to exist without any changes. How night after night and morning after morning, the time still seemed to flow steady, whereas his world suddenly was on the edge of a bottomless cliff. How people still did their usual chores, how he still had his usual workload. He hated every chirp the birds made, because if the world worked like he wanted it to, like he needed to, it should have stopped. The whole universe should have stopped and waited, waited for his son to wake up, because it shouldn't be able to go on without him.

Hiccup should be able to witness how the latest dragon hatchlings take leave, how the sun disappears behind the horizon each evening. He should have been able to enjoy it and if not, then the world should have stopped. But it didn't and Stoick felt his skin crawl as hours passed, because Hiccup was lost to him. He was lost to the world but sun still rose from the sea and retreated there in the evenings.

Somewhere along the way his sleep deprived body gave in and he fell asleep, though it was more like he fell unconscious, that's how far he had pushed his body. It felt like seconds when he felt Gobber shaking him awake, rough, strong hands grabbing at his shoulders.

"Stoick!" The Viking puffed. "Get you lazy ass up! They're back!"

"What?" Stoick stumbled up on his feet, steadying himself on the chair. "Who?"

"The kids, you moron!" Gobber didn't bother with being gentle; he literally pushed the Chief out the door.

The early sun managed to shake him awake just in time to see five dragons landing in front of first thing he noticed where the tired faces. It seemed like the young adults had aged years in their short trip. It was hard not to compare this with all the other times the riders had come home.

Snotlout would fly ahead loudly announcing his presence followed by twins bickering about whether they should take one yak back to the Edge or two. The last were Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs, usually springing jokes or thinking up new punishments for twins and Snotlout when they bailed from work.

Those returns often tuned into all night partying with jokes and adventure telling. Berkiens were dying to know about the latest species of dragon they had discovered or trouble the group usually managed to get themselves in. Riders with interest listened to every dragon complain or adventure Vikings seemed to have.

Good times. Stoick only could hope it would return to that at some point.

"Welcome back!" He announced as the riders heaved themselves off their dragons, the beasts collapsing right on the spot.

"I see you've worked them quite a bit." Stoick pointed to the dragons. Skullcrusher nuzzled his head and Stoick patted the big beast. "You've protected them well, Skullcrusher! Good job, boy!"

"Sorry." Astrid stepped forward and mumbled but then looked him straight in the eye. "But we found something."

Stoick saw it in the girl's eyes - the sliver of hope behind all that sorrow and the determination that had set in.

"Then let's not waist any more time." Stoick motioned them towards his hut. He could have led them to the Great Hall but he didn't want to risk anyone barging in on them and it wasn't like he could just shut down the main meeting point for the whole village.

They left the dragons to rest and quietly entered the house. Stoick didn't miss the way their eyes scanned the room for Hiccup and still seeing him on the cot sleeping dropped down in disappointment. He knew the feeling. It was the fifth day since Hiccup's arrival and he still didn't show any changes. Not positive anyway.

"So?" Stoick inquired when everyone was seated. There weren't enough stools so most of them ended up sitting on the floor. "What did you find?"

Astrid took a deep breath before answering. "Edge is...gone."

"What?" Gobber exclaimed. "How?"

"Torched." Fishlegs sighted and put in front of him the box Stoick had noticed him carrying. "But we found this in Hiccup's hut."

"What's in there?" Gobber leaned forward taking a better look at it. Stoick took interest too. It was nothing special. The metal from which the chest must have been made of was burned black and there was a lock on it.

"Do you have the key?" Stoick asked but seeing Fishlegs smug grin already knew the answer. He pulled out the knife Toothless had given them and without any hesitance just simply broke of the top of the handle. He let a key fall out of it.

"Of course!" Gobber blew out a breath. "When does that lad do anything the simple way?"

Fishlegs was about to turn the key in the lock when a rattling sound from above startled them all. Stoick jumped to his feet eyeing the ceiling.

"What in Thor's...Toothless?" He shouted as Toothless came tumbling down the stairs.

"That moron of a beast!" Gobber grumbled. "The dragons must have woken him up."

Seeing as the dragon carefully approached the cot gently sniffing the boy Stoick new there was no way they would be able to get him apart from Hiccup anymore. The black beast settled down next to the cot and Stoick turned back to everyone.

"We won't be able to do anything about it either way!" He shrugged and sat down. Fishlegs took it as a sign to finally open the box. He took the papers handed to them but soon enough he understood that he couldn't make any sense of the scribbles on the page. He passed it on to Gobber. The man whistled at taking a closer glance at the paper.

"Didn't think I'd ever see this tongue in my life."

"Whose is it?" Stoick asked ignoring the whine coming from Toothless.

"People from south."

"There were signs of a fight on the south beach of the Edge. And Hiccup also mentioned a word "south" in his note." Fishlegs added. "My best guess is that Hiccup got in fight with southern dragon hunters."

"You sure? Dragon hunters?" Stoick pressed his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose. Where had Hiccup gotten himself involved this time?

"Seeing as that note," Fishlegs noted to the papers in Gobber's hands. "is about a rare dragon, which Hiccup had apparently visited, yeah. I'm sure."

"It couldn't be Viggo's men?"

"No. Different armor." Fishlegs denied. Stoick shook his head. The situation was starting to get more and more complicated.

"Interesting." Gobber muttered finally gotten through the content of paper. "Did you go to this...Black Pit?"

"No."Astrid shook her head. "Too far and we don't know the place."

"Smart decision." Stoick agreed and looked back to Toothless whose whines and growls were getting more persistent. "Calm down, Toothless!"

The black dragon looked at him with sorrowful eyes and then turned back to the sleeping rider.

"He'll get better, Toothless!" Stoick added when Toothless didn't settle back to the ground. The dragon growled more deeply and Stoick was about to scold him when Hiccup let out a gurgling sound.

It was the first sound he had made since the day he arrived.

"Hiccup?" He and the rest of them were up in a blink of an eye. Something similar to hope started to take form in his chest before the next sound ripped it mercilessly away.

Hiccup was chocking.

"GO! GET GOTHI!" He yelled and Snotlout and the Twins scrambled to the door. Toothless was still whining softly but backed away as Stoick and Gobber approached the spasming boy.

"He can't breathe!" Astrid chocked out behind them.

"Quick turn him over!" He motioned for Gobber to help. They each took a side and was about to roll Hiccup over when Fishlegs swatted their hands away with a shout.

"NO!"

"Fishlegs..." Stoick was about to brutally shove the kid against the wall but his next words saved him.

"His ribs! If you turn him to the wrong side you'll kill him!"

Astrid whimpered while trying to hold Toothless back. It clearly took a lot of effort as Toothless tried to see what was happening. Fishlegs' hands lightly brushed over Hiccup's bandaged rib cage feeling out the ribs.

"Right side! Turn him to the right side!" Fishlegs scooted back giving them space.

"You sure?" Stoick hesitated thinking what a huge mistake he was previously just about to make. But Hiccup was still fighting for breath so he returned his hands on his son's side.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Fishlegs shouted. On three he and Gobber turned the struggling body over. He watched as Hiccup still fought for breath, but it was apparent that breathing now came easier to him. Stoick allowed himself to breathe.

Gothi arrived with Snotlout and gasping Twins in tow and before anyone could utter a word they were all pushed out with exceptions of Fishlegs and Toothless. Fishlegs was needed to help and no one dared to move Toothless without risking losing a limb.

Stoick paced there for half an hour with Gobber and the rest of the riders patiently waiting. Berkians had already started their daily morning routines and they noticed the group standing in front of Chief's house. They all knew that it meant Hiccup was in trouble but no one approached them and Stoick was grateful for that. They didn't have any luck in starting a conversation either, so they allowed themselves to be enveloped in utter silence.

Finally Gothi and Fishlegs stepped out. The woman immediately leaving with a scowl not even bothering with any kinds of explanations so Stoick turned to Fishlegs. He seemed a little skittish and pale but it din't look like he was about to fall over.

"The...spasm attack Hiccup had experienced earlier had put a pressure on his damaged ribs. Eventually it became harder to breathe...until...he ran out of air." Fishlegs explained but seeing the shocked expressions added. "He'll be okay now. Gothi did this thing with a..."

"Toothless must have heard Hiccup struggle for breath!" Astrid interrupted not really sure she wanted to hear exactly what healer had to do to get Hiccup breathing. "It's why he was whining the whole time."

"Has this set the lad back on healing?" Gobber finally voiced what everyone was dying to know.

Fishlegs took a breath eyeing everyone and the shook his head. "Not really."

Stoick let himself slouch a little in relief.

"Thank you, Odin!" He whispered.

 _Thank you for not taking my son away from me. Thank you for letting him live._

* * *

 **A/N So I once again had a little disagreement with my timelines, but i think I won. -_- And I apologize for all the mistakes.**

 **I promise there will be some Hiccup action in the next chapters(probably chapter 10)**

 **See you next time...^^**


	9. Boar-headed Haddocks

**A/N Hi! I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon :D**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Boar-headed Haddocks

Astrid wasn't surprised entering the Arena and seeing the curious looks her friends gave her. They were all waiting for the news.

It had been almost a week since they arrived back from Dragon's Edge, but she hadn't expected that it would take so long for them to move out again.

For the past days Stoick had been relentlessly refusing to give them permission to fly out to the Black Pit. Astrid understood that it must be hard to put them clearly in danger's way, but she also wanted to make Stoick see how hard it was for the riders to stay on Berk as well. To every day receive the same news about Hiccup. To enter the house every morning with hopes only for them to be smashed yet again to bits upon seeing Hiccup lie eerie still in his cot exactly like the day before.

He hadn't moved since his suffocating fit and Astrid didn't know whether to be glad or worried. Even Stoick finally got used to the sleeping boy in his house. He went on his daily duties and didn't stay locked up in the house anymore.

There was always someone staying with Hiccup. It had become a daily routine for riders, Gobber and Stoick to spend at least an hour with him. Even Twins did it. They and Snotlout usually avoided going in alone, that way they avoided awkward silence and could spend their time talking or playing games. Toothless, who refused to leave Hiccup even for a second, took on a role of guard and protector. He growled at anyone who was too noisy, even the Vikings who walked passed the house.

Then there was Fishlegs, who after saving Hiccup's life Gothi had made her apprentice. Astrid envied him. He could stay with Hiccup and actually help him get better. Astrid was only able to watch over his breathing. On good days - when she was brave enough - she'd put her hand on Hiccup's wrist and look for a pulse. For that weak sign that - despite how pale he was or how unnoticeable his breathing was - was a proof that he was still alive.

Astrid wasn't blind. She saw how Hiccup's state slowly ate away at everyone around him. She noticed how she even stopped waiting for the good news. Stopped hoping. Because it was hard. It was hard to put your own heart back together piece by piece day after day.

So when Stoick finally agreed to have a meeting about them going to the Black Pit Astrid felt guilty at being so glad to leave Berk. Some small voice in her heart, which she associated from when she was a child and still believed everything in the fairy-tales, said that maybe when she'll return, when she'll win the battle Hiccup had fought, Hiccup would be awake. Would smile at her gently, tenderly cup her cheeks and she would taste fire on his lips.

She shushed that voice before she got too hung up on that thought.

"Astrid?" Fishlegs pulled her back from her dreamworld. "Well, what did he say?"

"Dear friend, our mighty Chief has once again said a no-no!" Tuffnut puffed out his chest and exclaimed in a foreign accent.

"Actually no," Astrid answered, "he agreed to listen to what we have to say."

"WHAT?" Snotlout lost balance and fell off Hookfang, where he was taking a nap. "He said yes? We can finally leave?"

"No, he said he'd hear us out. He didn't say anything about us leaving yet." Astrid corrected glaring at him for his excitement.

"Are you sure?" Ruff asked smugly. "Ears can play tricks on you. Maybe his 'no' is a 'yes'?"

Astrid sighed and squeezed the bridge of her nose between her fingers. A move she picked up from Hiccup.

"No, Ruff," She looked at the young woman sternly. "I'm pretty sure Chief's 'no' is a regular 'no'."

"If you say so!" The Twins didn't believe her, but she refused to get pulled in in their little mind games.

"So? When can we talk to him?" Fishlegs pried.

"Soon. He said to meet him in the Great Hall after dinner."

Fishlegs opened his mouth to speak when a loud sound shook the ground. It wasn't a foreign sound. On a village full of dragons it happened quite often.

Something had exploded.

It took them barely seconds to be up on their dragons and less than a minute to find the source of the commotion. A house not far from the harbor had a hole in its roof and it was starting to catch fire. They arrived on the scene almost on the same time as Stoick and Gobber with their dragons.

"What's happening?" Stoick bellowed at the closest Viking who jumped from the noise.

"Don't know! Birger's dragon went mad!" The Viking answered and jumped aside as a shot of Deadly Nadder's fire whizzed past him.

The mentioned Viking scrambled out of the house and collapsed at their feet.

"Birger! What's the matter with ye dragon?" Gobber stepped back from scraps of wood flying as the Nadder let out another hot gush of fire. The way it was going there soon were bound to be more than one house on fire.

"I don't know!" The buff man gasped. "Everything was fine a moment ago! I swear!"

The gathering men were struggling to save the house from further damage, but the out of control dragon was still spinning around and randomly shooting out shots of unbearably hot fire.

"Stoick, what do we do?" Gobber tuned to his Chief. Stoick paused to think before turning to the dragon riders. Astrid waited for orders itching to do something.

"For now, distract the Nadder. Make it stop before it burns Berk to the ground." Stoick ordered and Astrid let out a huff. That was uncomfortably vague.

She took air with the rest of the riders. Their formations were faultless and Astrid smiled slightly at finally getting to do something she was good at. They tried to circle around the Nadder, cut off its way and get it in the air, but for some reason the Nadder refused to fly. Instead it started shooting its spines and riders were forced to land. They ducked for cover with the rest of the folks.

"It's not working!" Astrid shouted over to her teammates.

"We can see that!" Snotlout grumbled from behind Hookfang. She didn't miss how his words were laced with sarcasm. If she were closer, she would have smacked him. "You're the Nadder expert! Do something!"

"Yeah, Astrid!" The Twins agreed and Astrid groaned. There goes the teamwork. She got out from the cover Stormfly was providing her with and approached the out of control dragon.

"Okay, Astrid! You ride a Deadly Nadder. You're one of the best dragon riders in the whole damn Archipelago." She mumbled to herself as she closed in. "You can do this. Think of Stormfly."

It was easy to say, but she honestly had no idea what it was that made the Nadder so erratic. Stormfly never acted like it.

"Okay, girl! Work with me here." Astrid stretched out her hand. She noticed the fire blast and backed away retrieving her hand, but she knew it was too late. The fire zoomed past and she felt scalding pain against her palm.

"Damn!" Astrid jumped away cradling the burned hand close to her chest.

"His name is Spiker!" Birger shouted from behind and she rolled her eyes. Very helpful. Stormfly had had enough apparently because she jumped forth, covering Astrid and shooting an angry shot of fire at the threat.

"Girl, don't! You're gonna make it worse." She jumped in front of Stormfly's snout and ushered her back.

"Well?" Stoick asked once she was back safe in the confines of the improvised barricades.

"I...I don't know." She was forced to admit. She lowered her eyes in shame. She was a Deadly Nadder expert, but honestly she had never seen this kind of behavior before.

"What now?" Gobber asked but this time it seemed that Stoick didn't have a good answer either. Astrid saw the moment he made the cruel choice and felt her heart drop.

"Gods, I wish Hiccup was here. I'd be home eating dinner now!" Snotlout grumbled and Astrid froze along with everyone else in the room. That was not a theme people brought up lightly. Snotlout felt the tension and hunched his shoulders. "Sorry." She heard him mumble something along the lines of 'me and my big mouth', but didn't pay attention anymore.

"Then we have no choice," Stoick got back his composure and looked at the fire-spitting dragon, "we..."

"Chief, no!" Birger begged. "Spikey is a good dragon!" Astrid turned away from the man. She could imagine the pain of losing a dragon, of losing a best friend. Didn't wanna feel it, didn't want anyone to feel it.

Stoick was about to answer but they were all forced to duck as the Nadder shot fire above their heads.

"Odin's beard!" Tuffnut groaned. "Somebody give him a nose rag or something. Even I don't sneeze that much!"

"Yeah, and you sneeze a lot!" Ruffnut snickered at him before they bumped their fists together. Astrid was about to huff out a breath when Fishlegs gasped.

"That's it!" He practically trembled at the delight of having figured something out.

"Care to share?" Stoick asked after Fishlegs seemed to get lost in his own head.

"It's an allergy." Fishlegs threw up his arms. "Nadders usually shot long tunnels of fire. This one?" Fishlegs motioned to the dragon. "He's sneezing. His shots are short and abrupt."

"Birger, what did you do before...Spiker went out of control?" Stoick sharply turned to the Viking.

"I...I...We returned from a flight."

"Did you take a new route? Did anything unusual was in contact with Spiker?" Stoick pressed on. Astrid could see the Viking thinking and he was about to shake his head when he abruptly looked up.

"Gobber brought me a new saddle strap. Old one snapped."

"Gobber, what was the strap made of?" Stoick looked at his friend who shrugged in response.

"Old stuff – same ol' leather and same wax."

"Then it's something else." Stoick sighted.

"Oh but I did put on new rings. Gronckle Iron." Gobber interfered clearly proud of his work.

"That's it! He's sneezing from the Gronckle Iron!" Fishlegs beamed and made eye contact with Astrid. She felt a rush of adrenaline strike through her.

"On it!" She knew what to do. Picking up the axe in the left hand – right one wouldn't hold an axe for a few days – she once again approached the dragon.

"Okay, Spikey!" She avoided a blast and rolled into the Nadder's blind spot. "I'm gonna make you feel a lot better now."

One jump sideways and she swung her axe over the leather, cutting it in half and letting the saddle stumble to the ground. The Nadder immediately stopped fidgeting around and looked at her. It eyed the fallen saddle and then her again.

"You're welcome!" She smiled at the beast noticing everyone emerging from their cover.

"Spikey!" Birger came running and soon the dragon was nuzzling his head in the Vikings arms.

"I think that'll do!" Fishlegs announced the joyful Viking. "You'll need a new strap though!"

"Doesn't matter." He answered fondly rubbing the dragons head.

"Come by the forge later." Gobber patted the man. "I'll give Spikey here an ointment for the rash and a new strap. Without the Gronckle Iron, hm?"

"Yeah, thanks!"

"Well, now that that's over," Stoick assessed the situation and the gathering Vikings. "how about we get this mess in order before dinner?"

Astrid didn't loiter around much. As men and women started to clean the mess up she snuck out. The rest of the riders stayed back to help, but she wanted to ask Gothi something for the palm. Normally she would have treated it herself but it was her right hand and she needed it back in order as soon as possible. Astrid knew - or at least hoped - a fight was coming her way.

The old healer took one look at her hand, scowled at her and hit the back of her head – her way of saying 'stupid'. She did, however, return with an ointment for her palm and, after cleaning it with water, she carefully put it on before wrapping gauze over it.

"Thank you!" She said politely but it still earned her a scowl. Stormfly was already waiting for her outside and sniffed her hand as she stepped closer.

"A tiny burn." She assured the dragon. "It'll be as good as new in a few days."

She hopped on and didn't even bother giving a direction. Stormfly knew. She always knew.

Few minutes later she was already opening doors to Hiccup's house letting the daylight wash in. It was dim inside. The only source of light was the fire, who was kept burning at all times. Toothless raised his head and, seeing it's her, put it back on his paws without making any noise.

"Hi, Toothless!" She still greeted and took the stool next to Hiccup's bed. "Hi, you too, Hiccup!" She added a lot less cheerful.

He didn't answer. Astrid sighed. Of course he didn't, she just kept hoping he would.

"So...we had...a dragon problem today." She smiled sadly at him. She doubted he could hear her but still continued. "It was a Nadder, who had an allergy from Gronckle Iron. We figured it out, but...you know...would have been easier with you there." She drew a shaking breath. It wasn't the first time she spoke with him, but it was still hard for her.

Astrid took a moment to will back the tears that had started to gather at the corners of her eyes, so, instead of speaking, she looked him over. She tried to find a change in him, but he was all bandaged up so she couldn't see a lot. The little bruise on his chin had started to fade away and she dwelled on that. It was probably the smallest and most insignificant injury of all, but it still made her feel better. Even if it was just a little bit, it was a proof that Hiccup was slowly healing.

Astrid stayed like that for a while; watching over the sleeping man and occasionally glancing at Toothless, who had improved a lot since their arrival. Gobber had said he was good enough to try flying, though Astrid knew there was now way of getting dragon to leave Hiccup's side.

A creak form the doors got her attention and Toothless raised his head to look.

"Astrid?" Fishlegs head came through the gap.

"Hmm?" Astrid turned around.

"The meeting. Remember?" Fishlegs gaze landed on Hiccup and quickly diverted. "He wants us in the hall. Now."

"This soon?" She reluctantly got up and, trying to make as little noise as possible, stepped outside. "I thought we'll meet after dinner?"

Fishlegs gave her a weird look and quirked an eyebrow. "You do realize it's past dinner, don't you?"

Astrid staggered and looked up. Fishlegs was right. The sky was tinted pink with the evening light. "Huh!" She smiled apologetically. "I guess I forgot about the time."

"I guess you did." Fishlegs agreed and since he still kept looking at her like an alien she threw him a defiant look, to which he immediately backed off.

Astrid was well aware how confused the teem had been over the last half year. Odin's underpants! She was confused. Ever since she stopped lying to herself about Hiccup and how she felt about him, she started to re-explore her feminine side. She was still the same shield-maiden Astrid, but she had found a gentler side to herself. One which only Hiccup seemed to be able to bring out in her. She would smile more often, be kinder or more patient. The last one maybe not, but she was trying at least. There was always a limit to how patient you can be with Snotlout and the Twins before you start bashing heads in.

They entered the hall with their dragons in tow. The rest was already waiting for them and from Stoick's understanding look she knew Stoick was well aware where she had spent her time.

"Let's start shall we?" Gobber brought a mug of mead down on the table startling the Twins awake.

"Wasn't sleeping!" Tuffnut yelled out jumping in his seat.

"Yeah!" Ruffnut elbowed brother in the ribs and gave a wink. "We were just resting our eyes."

Astrid sighted and together with Snotlout and Fishlegs turned to the Chief, who eyed them carefully before asking a very simple question.

"So? What's your plan?"

"We go packing." Snotlout snickered and Astrid silently winced. She was sure Stoick didn't need to hear THAT answer. "Whoever's there better be scared because Hookfang and I ain't holdin' back."

There was a brief pause interrupted only by Twins already planing their part in Snotlout's adventure.

"And why would I allow that?" For some reason Stoick pointedly look at her.

Astrid awkwardly smiled back but before she could open her mouth Fishlegs interrupted.

"We will stake out the place. Maybe locate the dragon the note mentioned. If there are witnesses we'll have to get someone to talk to us, so we understand what happened there."

Astrid blinked. It wasn't often when Fishlegs took lead like that. She saw determination in his eyes though it didn't slip her how strung up his body actually was. She was so awed it took a moment for it register when Stoick spoke up again.

"And what if there are armed forces?"

"Stoick's right!" Gobber nodded. "It takes more than a few men to take down a Night Fury. There must have been an army, lad!"

"But we also owe it to Hiccup to go and investigate." Astrid said. Well...almost whispered, but it was enough for the air in the room to go ice cold. Astrid knew it was a low blow, but she also knew that they just had to go. No matter what.

She did her best to hold Stoick's stern gaze and tried to mask the shivers that went down her spine the moment the Chief looked away.

"Fine." Stoick sighted tiredly. " It's what Hiccup would do."

"Thank you." Astrid let the tension, that had been there since she entered the room, roll off her shoulders.

"But I'm coming with."

"WHAT?" Snotlout jumped to his feet.

Stoick fixed him a stern look.

"I don't think that's wise, friend." Gobber pointedly looked at Jorgenson and he sat down. "What about Berk and Hiccup?"

"Berk will be fine and Hiccup will have you."

"Eh?" Gobber's jaw dropped open.

"You're staying." Stoick explained and all Astrid could do was watch as the two old friends stared at each other. It looked like a challenge was being passed from one to the other. Back and forth.

Finally Gobber gave in and grumpy stood to his feet.

"Fine. But I ain't saving your lazy asses." Gobber walked out of the hall muttering something about boar-headed Haddocks, insane chiefs and setting the Berk on fire.

"Uh? Chief?" Astrid asked as Gobber left the hall. "I don't think that was a wise decision."

"Me too." Fishlegs squeaked out, all his previous bravado gone like snow in the spring.

"Yeah!" Snotlout agreed. "Last time Gobber was left in charge we found Berk flooded."

"My decision is final." Stoick slammed down his fist like proving his point and Astrid gave up. With that Stoick left the hall. Astrid foresaw the future with lots of glum Gobber, annoyed Chief and overall tension. Their job just got so much harder.

"Stubborn Haddocks..." She huffed out.

* * *

 **A/N So? How was it?**

 **By the way thank you so much! I am truthfully amazed at how many of you like this story. Really, I feel honored.**

 **See you next time...^^**


	10. Pains, promises and chiefing

**A/N Hi, there! It's been a few weeks since my latest update. Sorry. I am abroad and have very limited internet access. This chap was typed on my phone. Sorry for any possible spelling or formating mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer** \- Unfortunately I don't own HTTYD.

* * *

Chapter 10 - Pains, promises and chiefing

He was mad. No. Gobber was beyond mad. He was pissed. Berk's Chief was a moron and a stubborn one at that. His Chief was officially out of his mind and when Stoick returned he planned on fully letting him know that. It didn't help that every little possible problem that could happen on Berk did when the Chief was gone – starting from homes being set on fire...again...to Vikings coming down with a flu. Gobber swore, if he got sneezed at one more time, he'll gonna sail the sick off the island.

He loved Berk and everything that came with it, but if things didn't settle down he will have to start thinking about litting a fire to it.

"Gobber!" Mulch rushed inside his forge and with a sigh the blacksmith put his tools down.

"Time for improvised chiefing!" He muttered darkly before facing the panting Viking. "Well? Don't just stand there! What's the matter?"

"Sven's sheep got out." Mulch groaned. "We can't find them all."

Of course. Apparently it wasn't enough of a hassle that he had to welcome a newborn into the village, solve a dispute between two Vikings who had forgotten what they were even fighting about (Gobber still thought they just craved some bloodshed) and fix a potion for a whole dragon family who decided it was a good day to eat some poisonous plants, now he had escaped sheep.

"Get the riders on it!" He ordered and with relief saw that Mulch didn't question it. "And tell Sven to finally fix the damn fence or the next time I'll feed him to Grump." He watched as the man rushed out, flushed red from all the exercise. If Mulch kept running so much, Gobber had a feeling he'll have a Viking with heart attack on his to do list.

Maybe he should have put more of a fight when Stoick insisted to leave.

"I'm the Chief and you have to listen to me!" Gobber mocked remembering the conversation from the week before. "I'll do what I want."

Gobber knew the plan. Knew that it was supposed to be a lookout mission, but he also knew that nothing was ever simple for Berkians. He could only imagine what kind of trouble the group had already managed to get themselves into.

Gobber figured they should already be at the Black Pit. He counted the days. It was six days since they left. Stoick promised to be back in ten. But he was the Chief. If he decided to extend his leave, Gobber could only grumble, complain and hope Stoick has the decency to at least send a note.

He just hoped that they will be back by the time Hiccup wakes. Not that Hiccup expressed any kind of signs of waking up; stubborn kid was still sleeping like a rock.

Odin's beard, after the day he had, he'll be sleeping like that as well.

* * *

The first thought was that everything hurt. The second - he should move to lessen the pain. Bad thought. It was like he was on fire - scaldind fire liking his entire body. He didn't want to wake up. He wanted to stay in the dark. To sleep. But he couldn't. In the back of his mind something was nagging him. Thatswhy, without opening his eyes, he tried to shift again.

This time it was better. The fire slowly receded to his abdomen. It was good. He didn't have strength to sit yet anyway. Finally, after ten minutes of convincing himself, he dared to open his eyes and was pleased to see the dim light. Bright enough to see but just so it didn't hurt. He was stairing at a ceiling. It was a boring ceiling but he didn't dare to fully move yet. Instead he tried to calm down and took an inventory on himself.

His stomach hurt. So did his head. And his throat felt like sand. Other than that he seemed fine. He had managed to keep his other leg and it seemed he still had two arms. It was a win in his book.

Wait. No. Toothless?

"...oot..ess?" He tried to speak, the words scraping his throat.

The moment the word...sound left his dry lips a huge black head came into his field of vision. He felt himself smile. The tension in his chest immediately let up. From what he could see the dragon was alive and well. Everything else he could deal with later.

A large tongue carefully licked the side of his face, leaving a trail of wetness. It was a tentative gesture, nothing like Toothless's usual sloppy kisses.

"Ya' al…" He couldn't finish. His abused throat had had enough and he leaned forward in a fit of caughing. It shook his entire frame and made his stomach cramp. Another bad idea. He fell backwards with a pained moan. He didn't have strenght to scream.

Toothless leaned down and placed his head on his sternum. Not appying any pressure, just holding it there. He focused on that particular warmth and tried to elevate his breathing.

"Wa...ter?" He tried to speak again careful as the syllables left his lips. The wamth on his chest disappeared and a second later Toothless was peering down at him with concern in his eyes and a pitcher in his mouth.

A feeling of self-pity washed over him before he could stop it. He wanted help. He wanted to be spoiled and soothed, but he quickly banished those thoughts from him head. He couldn't expect for someone to always sit by him. Besides - Toothless already did.

He carefully began the process of proping himself up. His arms were weak and he could barely lift himself. Odin above, how long had he been sleeping?

Each movement pulled on the muscles and skin at his stomach making him gasp in pain. He had gotten himself on one elbow and he already had tears in his eyes.

Toothless cooed next to him worriedly but there was physically no way for him to reach and calm the friend. He was breathing heavily, his throat burning, but there was just no way he could move any more.

He was ready to give up and slump back down when Toothless leaned forward. Dragon made a whimpering sound but he understood. He carefully reached around his friend's head, noticing how the other arm was already trembling from keeping him up.

Once he was more or less holding on Toothless lifted him slighty up and backwards proping his back against the bed's headboard. The movement stirred his stomach and he couldn't hold back the cry that left his lips. He felt Toothless freeze under him.

" 'm fine." He tried to soothe the dragon but judging from the scowl he recieved he wasn't buying. Instead of pouting like Toothless sometimes did, he once again picked up the pitcher and put it on his legs, avoiding his stomach.

Hiccup smiled thankfully and slowly tried to lift it. He tried to judge the strenght of his arms and, once he made sure that he won't end up with a wet lap, he lifted the object to his mouth. Cool water slipped past his lips. He was thirsty but forced himself to drink with small sips. The stomach was a constant sharp-edged ache but he managed to ignore it more or less.

He felt the container slip between his trembling fingers but before he could even let out a sound Toothless had him covered. The beast set the pitcher on the table with a thud and was back to his side instantly.

"Thanks, buddy!" He rubbed his head, glad his throat seemed to settle down.

Toothless cooed sadly and laid his head gently on his legs but Hiccup undersood. He always could read the dragon like an open book. He saw the sorrow and fear in the friend's eyes. Saw the stiffness in his wings. Hiccup sighed. He had done his. He had put that look on Toothless.

"I'm sorry!" He whispered stroking calming circles on his snout. He finally took in the room they were in. The furniture were moved and some things were missing with others taking their place but it was definitely his house.

He gave the buns of parched ferns hanging from the ceiling a suspicious look. His father never was keen on drinking tea.

The scent of the plants along with the slow-burning fire in the hearth and Toothless's calming breaths were slowly lulling him back to sleep like he hadn't been sleeping already for Thor-knows-how-long.

He patted Toothless to get his attention. He needed his help to get back horizontal. He was quite sure the current position would not agree with his abused abdomen.

Between the two of them they got him on his back and it wasn't long till he fell asleep with Toothless's snout under his palm puffing warm air onto his side.

* * *

Gobber finally stumbled through the door tired beyond reason. For the past week he had slept in Stoick's house. He was spending all his nights staying near Hiccup anyway. He figured he was allowed to borrow a blanket.

As he did his usual sweep of the place he noticed two things. Toothless snuggled under Hiccup's arm and the water pitcher on its side and making puddle under the table.

"Toothless," He grumbled while getting a rag. "You can't do that, friend, lad's sick. He needs rest not an overgrown lizard in his bed."

The mere slits Toothless' eyes opened up to stopped him from proceeding to remove Toothless from Hiccup's bed. He hadn't seen such feral, protective look in the beasts eyes for a while.

"Suit yourself!" Gobber sat down at the table and shrugged. "I ain't be the one saving your ass from old hag's wrath."

He looked over at the still sleeping boy and smiled sadly. He wished Hiccup would wake up. He'd make things around here a lot more lively. He'd have someone to complain to.

Gobber fell in his usual evening routine with Toothless. He passed him a basket of fish while pouring himself a heafty mug of mead and looking around the house. He made sure there were no loose windows to let the chilly night air slip in and added more wood to the fire. He had finished his second mug and third monolouge to Toothless about annoying tribe members when he noticed the basket of fish still full.

"Really, Toothless? You trying to lose weight?"

His answer was a mere glance in Hiccup's direction.

"He ain't going anywhere." Gobber sighed and then added smugly. "And I doubt Hiccup enjoys sleeping in a room full of smelly fish."

Toothless gave him a doubtful look, but eased his head from under Hiccup's arm. He practically swallowed the fish without any chewing before setting back next to Hiccup's cot.

"Good boy!" Gobber smiled before letting effects of the crazy day overpower him and succumbing to sleep.

The next time Hiccup wakes, it's better. He's feeling more like a human un less like a ball of never-ending pain. His mind is clearer, his abdomen didn't feel like all the nerves there had been set on fire. Toothless was already beside him when he opened his eyes and he let ouf a relieved breath. He even considered moving around.

"Hi, bud!" Hiccup greeted the overjoyed dragon. "What do you say we get some things going?"

Toothless gave him a suspicious look and Hiccup knew his friend would scowl at him for his plan for the next twenty minutes.

Spekaing of scowls...he still didn't have company aside from Toothless.

"Where is everyone?"

Toothless growled at the door and looked back with lines of worry etched into his face.

"What is it, bud?" Hiccup urged him on and the dragon disappeared from his line of vision only to later appear with a black object between his teeth.

Hiccup looked closer. No, not black - scorched. Toothless was holding the box he had found washed ashore on Dragon's Edge. The box which he left on the Edge. It shouldn't be here. Unless…

"Odin, no!" He whispered in horror. Toothless seemed to mimic his feelings with a whine. "Did they flew to the Edge?" Hiccup asked his friend though he already knew the answer. The proof was still in Toothless' mouth.

Suddenly a more terrifying thought hit him and he pushed past the pain to get upright.

"Toothless? Are they going to the Pit?" He pressed on and could clearly see confirmation in the dragon's eyes.

He looked around once more and it finally dawned on him what was missing. It was the presence of his father - he didn't see his father's favorite ax on the wall, nor his traveling bag which usually hung by the door, also missing was the box's content, judging by the open lock.

"We're going out!" He exclaimed, pushing his legs over the edge of the bed. Great, he was missing his prosthetic. Toothless immediately protested, droping the box with a hollow sound and trying to push him back onto the bed. Hiccup scooted Toothless's head away. "No."

He noticed that the dragon was missing his sadle as well and groaned internally. It was going to be a hell puting it back on.

"Toothless, I am going. You can let me drop down the stairs or help me." He stated, grinning slightly as expected Toothless' scowl took place.

Hiccup wanted to get upstairs, but if walking - or more like leaning against Toothless and stumbling along on one foot - proved to be somewhat bearable then his body drew the line on the first step of the stairs.

"Damn it!" He cursed watching the stairs like they were his biggest enemy. He turned to Toothless, who Hiccup swore was wearing a slight smug at his inabilty to climb the stairs or in other words - torture himself.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." He scowled and with a groan pulled the nearest stool closer and sat down. "Looks like you are going to be getting our things alone, pal." He refused to admit that he was feeling breathless from taking only a few short steps.

Toothless didn't bother to hide his disapprovement. He never did, but they were two apples from the same tree. Hiccup could be just as stubborn as Toothless.

"What do you say we brake in the new gear?" Hiccup offered leaning back so that his back was pressed against the wood of the stairs and he didn't jar his stomach even more.

Toothless tried to hide it, but Hiccup saw the brief flash of excitement. He knew how much Toothless wanted to try out the new saddle. The rest of the riders changed theirs a few weeks ago and since then Toothless had been giving the other dragons jealous looks.

Toothless leveled him with a long look that said he was well aware Hiccup was bribing him, but Hiccup just smiled innocently. It didn't last long as Toothless finally caved and started up the stairs. Hiccup knew dragon was well aware were their new toys were hidden.

When Twins had tried to sneak a peak at his work, Hiccup deemed it safer to hide it here rather than leave it anywere in the proximity of the Twins. Last he checked, they were diligently searching Fishlegs' hut.

He heard thuds from upstairs and winced as something crashed. Twice. Toothless wasn't clumsy, which meant that he was purposely being a giant and breaking stuff to get back at Hiccup. Though a bit worried about his possesions Hiccup snickered at his friends antics.

Finally Toothless came down. He did it backwards so that with his teeth he could pull along a big chest. Hiccup internally shuddered with every thump the box made as it hit the steps of the stairs. He knew there was nothing in there that could brake that easily, but he preferred the box without any dents, thank you very much.

"You are SO doing that on purpose." He glared at Toothless who instead gave him a gummed smile, very much aware that Hiccup loved when he did that.

"Yeah, you're a charmer." Hiccup grumbled with a slight upward twist in his lips. "Tell me something I don't know."

The box was pushed to his feet...well...foot and he was about to reach for it when he thought better of it. He glanced at Toothless who seemed very much aware of the problem. Hiccup was about to make a remark when a bad twist made him inhale sharply and fear flashed across the dragon's face. Instead he pulled up to his feet and carefully with Toothless' help wobbled to the table.

"Be a friend and pull that up, bud!" His right leg, though strengthened over years, was on the verge of giving out and he wanted his prosthetic before he was making out with the floor.

Toothless pulled the chest on the table and Hiccup with a grin opened the lid. He wanted to run the fingers over the polished brown leather and iron contraptions there, but held back in favour of rummaging a bit deeper and digging out his prosthetic. It was made specifically for the saddle with a mechanism that allowed him to literally change his foot. No more bent prosthetics and carrying around spares. The new version was smaller, lighter and stronger.

Toothless pulled him out from admiring his own work with a soft nudge to the back. A safe spot for touch.

He looked at him apologetically and took a seat to put the artificial limb on. He had to pull the leg in his lap in order to bend over as little as possible. After an annoying amount of time of grunting and whimpering he finally was able to stand up on two feet. Hiccup looked over the peg leg, trying it out. He was relieved to find it fit perfectly. At least he didn't need to worry about itches or more bruises.

"Toothless, you're next!" He glanced up from the chest to find barely hidden excitement on the friends face. When he finally pulled the saddle out for the dragon to see, Hiccup couldn't contain the smug grin at seeing Toothless so impatient. He steeled himself for some discomfort and pain and got to work.

Toothless had worn bits and pieces of it for measuring and fitting, but never the complete set. Hiccup himself was impatient to see how it looked.

He started from the tailfin and went up Toothless' body adding and adjusting the contraption. Hiccup was aware of Toothless' efforts to help him. The friend would raise the tail uncomfortably high so Hiccup couldn't injure himself bending over it.

Hiccup didn't say anything, just kept working. He was quiet and practically drowning in his own guilt as he saw marks littering his friend's body. They were small and with time would probably be barely seen, but they were there - the round stabs and curved slashes, the sensitive skin, where Toothless couldn't hold back a whine or the bruises, that made him flinch along with Toothless, when he pressed too hard. He had inflicted this. His arrogance, stubbornness and his rash decisions had done this.

By the time he finished strapping saddle to Toothless' back, black spots were dancing across his vision - whether it was from his own pain or Toothless', he had no idea.

"All done!" He sighed and closed the eyes to stop the world from tipping sideways. "How is it?" He tried to sound nonchalant, but his breathing was heavy and came out in short gasps, to which Toothless immediately picked up on. He was gently nudged back to bed, where he gladly lied down for a moment.

He didn't sleep, though it seemed it was all his body and mind wanted to do. He kept replaying the events in his head and then, when it was done, he imagined his friends, his father going through the same.

No, he won't sleep, he had a job to do and, after that, he'll rest for a whole month. He'll spoil Toothless sily and he'll listen to his father's daily complaints about fellow berkians. He'll give Snotlout and the Twins a brake for goofing off - not that they need it, but still - and later complain about them. He'll take time to organize Gobber's workshop and Astrid - Gods, Astrid - he'll take her somewhere nice, somewhere he could give her the attention she deserved. On second thought - maybe he'll need a year.

After a few minutes of dreaming he gladly found out that he could open his eyes and the world stood still. Toothless was right there beside him, breathing warm breath over him. He looked worried, terrified, confused and infinitely sad. Hiccup wanted to stab himself...again...for making Toothless show that kind of face.

"We'll be okay." He whispered. "Promise." He knew he had no right to say that but it helped him focus. He thought of himself as a man of his word and he intended to keep this one.

He didn't know whether it was the determination in his eyes or just compassion for his pain that made Toothless get up and retrieve his suit. He looked at the clothing and the helmet that came with it. It was too late to serve its intended purpose - denying the people he met the joy of finding out about his identity and his connection to Berk, but it did look intimidating. He looked over Toothless once more. The worry was still there, but the dragon had come to a resolve and Hiccup could read it in his eyes - he'll have his back and he'll do anything to protect Hiccup.

"Thanks, buddy!" Hiccup looked at himself still covered in bandages and gauze. "But let's stay away from sharp objects for a while, deal?" Toothless let out a barf and Hiccup laughed along.

"And Toothless?" He met the dragon's warming gaze. "If I pass out while getting dressed, not a word of this to anybody!" He heard another wave of laughter as he picked up the undershirt.

* * *

"Sven, for the love of Thor!" Gobber leveled the man with a stern look. "No one ate your sheep, it's probably in the woods. It's just one sheep, ya have plenty."

"But it had such a nice wool!" Sven complained. "Gobber, send the riders out, please!"

"Damn it, Sven, be a Viking. There is no good reason to send five dragons afer one little sheep. Did you even search for yourself?" When Gobber was met with an awkward silance he ran a hand over his face. Seeing the annoying Viking still in the forge, he shouted. "Then go!"

Sven scarmbled out and Gobber was about to get back to fixing a saddle, when an annoying voice cut him short.

"Gobber!"

"Not you too…" Gobber whispered, turning to see Spitelout approaching. The man wore his usual angry, annoyed-with-everything expression. "What is it again?"

"I want permission to take men on a hunting trip!"

"Where?" Gobber squinted his eyes in suspicion.

Spitelout seemed to hesitate for a moment, but still answered. "Three islands east of here."

"No."

"Gobber…"

"Stoick said no one leaves the island till he's back." Gobber sighed. Apparently Spitelout didn't like being stuck on the island for more than two days. This was the third time they had this conversation. "That means NO."

"Spitelout's right, Gobber." Mulch appeared from out of nowhere. "We've got work to do. What's a fishermen who can't go out in sea? It was good while Bucket was sick, but now he's bored and insufferable."

"See?" Spitelout was obviously rolling in self-esteem at having someone back him up. Gobber was little amazed that he had survived a whole week before the village started to gang up on him.

"Will you both…" Gobber didn't finish. He heard a strange whizzing sound carried on by the wind and stopped to look up.

"What?" Spitelout grumbled at being ignored, but Gobber didn't care. There it was again - that familiar sound.

"What is that?" He murmured.

Mulch tried to listen as well and shrugged. "Eh, probably Hiccup taking Toothless for a ride."

Gobber froze. "While being unconscious?"He grabbed for his ax and started running, noticing Grump following him. If someone had done something to Toothless while Hiccup was out of commission, Gobber would never forgive himself.

They were almost there, when a black shape appeared in the sky above. The familiar whistling sound of a Night Fury filled the air as it vanished in the clouds.

"Hiccup?" Gobber gasped unable to believe what he had just witnessed. There was definitely a rider on Toothless's back and looking inside the house he found it empty.

"How?" Gobber gaped at the scene and then back up at the sky

"Was that Hiccup?" Mulch and Spitelout cought up to him, the shorter just as awestruck as Gobber.

"Oh no, you, don't!" Gobber muttered, ignoring the Viking, and mounted Grump.

"Gobber, where are you going?" Spitelout stepped in front of them.

"To give someone a lesson!" He answered and took air.

"But what about Berk?" Mulch cried out.

"You're in charge!" He answered.

"WHO?" They both screamed at the top of their lungs for Gobber to hear.

"BOTH OF YOU!" Gobber screamed back before vanishing in the clouds after a certain Night Fury and its moron of a rider.

"Great! So he is allowed to leave the island, but we're not!" Spitlout grumbled turning to walk back to the village.

* * *

 **A/N So there you have it. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Not promising, but the next chapter could be up in a week.**


	11. Bonds broken by darkness

**A/N Hi! It seems I have managed to keep my promise and update. It'a a bit shorter than the last one, but it felt right that way. Thank you, you awsome people, who reviewed and favorited/followed this story. It really makes me want to update faster.**

 **Disclaimer** \- **I don't own How To Train Your Dragon franchise.**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Bonds broken by darkness.

If someone had come up to her four days ago and told her that soon she would be practically begging to get off a dragon's back, Astrid would have thrown that person in a Changewing's nest.

However there she was - her every muscle sore and lips tightly sealed so she didn't accidentally say the wrong thing. It wasn't really the flying that took its toll on her - five days of flying were rough, but she had spent last four years on a dragon's back.

It was the man flying on a Rumblehorn a good space ahead of her at the rest of the riders.

Astrid consdered herself a good Berkian - when the Chief spoke, she listened, when he gave an order, she complied. But she was equal parts a Berkian as she was a dragon rider. It was just that sometimes Berkians and dragon riders did things differently and she couldn't help but notice that in the last couple of days.

Stoick was a good leader - Astrid knew where Hiccup had gotten the trait - but Stoick was leading them like Vikings. They were so much more than that, they were one half of something better, greater than that.

Stoick had forgotten what the other half was made of - dragons. It showed in the evenings when they set up camp. If it was a cave, it was too small for the dragons to fit, if they slept under the open sky Stoick would stubbornly lit the fire himself refusing a quick spark from a dragon. Those were tiny details, but Astrid couldn't help but feel annoyed by them. Hiccup had always taken great care of their fire-spitting friends and Astrid wondered whether Stoick was actually aware of what he was doing.

If Astrid was honest, Stoick did a better job at pacing them than she had and he already had a plan. But that was also the problem - it was all him. Astrid felt like a dead weight - something she had never experienced on a dragon's back, several dozen feet above water. She didn't feel like part of the team. Perhaps that was Hiccup's greatest achievement - taking six completely different Vikings and making a team out of them. Second greatest - the first would always be the peace between dragons and Vikings.

Thatswhy, when the land finally came into sight, she couldn't stop the tremors of anticipation running down her back. They had reached Black Pit and Astrid would finally be able to do something other than sit on a dragon's back and think grumpy thoughts.

"Huh? I thought it would be bigger." Snotlout shrugged on her left.

The island really wasn't big. The east side was covered in high cliffs, whereas the west side was a sandy white beach. A patch of deep green was covering most of the island - thick forest expanding through most of it, leaving no place for an open clearing.

"I don't get the name!" Tuffnut grumbled. "What's black or pit-like about this?" He waved his arms at the island while looking at his sister, who gave him an indifferent shrug of a shoulder.

"I think that's what it's named after." Fishlegs pointed down in a trembling voice.

They were almost above the island now and the new angle revealed the forest giving way for a huge hole in the ground. It was wide enough to fit a Red Death with water running down one of its sides, creating a waterfall. Astrid couldn't see the bottom from so up in the sky, but she doubted she would see it from the ground either. It looked like darkness swallowed both light and water leading into the hole.

"Wow. That's one big, black, horrifying pit." Tuffnuf gaped with Ruffnut humming her agreement.

Astrid wanted to comment, but closed her mouth as Stoick appeared out of nowhere. She hadn't even seen the man leaving.

"In the clouds now!" Came a startling hiss from beneath. Stoick ushered them higher up and Astrid gave him a questioning look. "There are people down there. Boats anchored on the south side of the beach."

Astrid tried to not let her disappointment show. Stoick had gone investigating alone and Astrid was starting to get a little offended at being left out of action. She was glad to hear Fishlegs speaking up. Her voice would probably sound too bitter.

"Do you think they are the peop…" Fishlegs asked, but his voice died down seeing the forced look of calmness on Stoick's face and the deadly quiet of the other riders. He seemed to rethink his speach. "How many?" He frowned instead.

"Don't know." Stoick looked down with a murderous look. Astrid shuddered. "Enough for eight boats to carry."

"There could be a hundred of them for all we know!" Snotlout exclamed annoyed. He as well had been holding on to some resentment.

"We need to set up camp. The sun's setting in a few hours." Stoick didn't indulge him and instead changed the subject.

"Where?" Astrid glanced down at where the island was covered by a layer of clouds. She suddenly felt weary of the place. "We can't risk the beach and the forest is too dense."

"They could be at the Pit as well." Snotlout added.

Astrid looked at Stoick but he as well didn't seem to have an answer. She didn't want camp out on a nearby island, if something happened, they couldn't react fast enough.

"We could try from bellow." Fishlegs suggested weakily and Astrid's head snapped his way so fast she felt the muscles pull painfully.

"How?"

"The Pit's not filling with water as far as I can see." Fishlegs took on explaining. "The water has to go somewhere. I bet we could find an underwater cave."

"Yeah, and drown!" Snotlout shouted in exasperation. "Who knows how deep the thing goes!"

"Snotlout's right." Stoick shook his head. "We could run out of air before we emerge." Astrid saw Fishlegs' shoulders visibly sag down and felt something finally snap inside of her.

"We could always find out." She suggested and before Stoick could stop her she made a leap to Hookfang. She wasn't listening to her Chief, but who cared, she was doing the right thing.

"Astrid, what the hell?" Snotlout grumbled, holding on tightly until the Monstrous Nightmare regained his balance, but she ignored him and motioned to Stormfly.

"Go, girl!"

The Nadder let out a laugh and dived through the clouds, she could see her plunging into the water not much later through. Astrid slowly turned her attention to Stoick, expecting a scolding, but the man was still looking where Stormfly had vanished into the water. They were quiet as they waited for her return, neither of them bothering to speak.

Finally, after what couldn't be more than a few minutes, Astrid noticed Stormfly emerging from the water and shooting up towards them. She slowed down under Hookfang and Astrid made another leap in the air, landing on the scaly back with practiced ease. The dragon cooed happily and Astrid translated it to others.

"We can manage." She smiled, fondly petting her good girl.

"Yeah, you two." Ruffnut snorted. "The rest of us ain't exactly warrior machines."

"Hey, I can be a warrior machine!" Snotlout exclaimed, finally stopping his grumbling about Astrid trying to kill him, and before anyone could protest took a plunge down.

"That settles it." Astrid smirked and followed her hot-headed friend. She could hear Stoick's abrupt shout of protest before the wind rushing in her ears cut off her hearing.

The dive left her void of any sensation expect the pounding of her heart and tears leaking from the sharp gusts of wind. Astrid saw the red shape of Hookfang dissappear in the deep blue of the sea and taking as big of a gulp of air as possible she dived in. The water was cold and if she wouldn't be pressed so close to Stormfly, it would have knocked out her breath. She didn't open her eyes in the salty water, depending on Stormfly to lead the way. Instead Astrid focused on moving as little as possible, so she wouldn't use up her air.

She had just started to feel the stinging in her chest when the cool of the water around her disappeared and was replaced by cold air. Astrid shivered, opening her eyes to see a dimply lit cave, iluminated by Hookfang's flaming body. Behind her she heard splashes of water and gasps of air being forced into lungs. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the twins and Stoick emerge from the water, trying to shake out their dripping clothes. They were followed by a little blue looking Fishlegs.

"It...w..was a bad...idea." Fishlegs gave her a glare.

"Hey, it was your idea!" Astrid put her arms up in defense.

"Well, don't listen to my ideas!" He grumbled, trying to squeeze water from his clothes, and then added, voice sounding a bit gruff from the strain. "Gods, it's freezing in here."

"There's not much warmth for a cave to recieve so down under." Stoick explained, already assessing the area. "We camp here. Scout out more tomorrow." He decided after a moment of searching around. It didn't slip Astrid's eye, how the Chief was trying to hide his shivers, though he was doing a better job at it than the rest of them combined. "Since getting wood for fire is impossible, we'll sleep without."

Astrid sighed. She knew what was about to followw and wasn't surprised at the protests that came not a moment later. She was the most extreme of the bunch and even she didn't dare to put them through such cruel sleeping conditions.

"Uh-uh!" Snotlout shook his head, already digging something out of his bag. When a bottle of Monstrous Nightmare gel appeared, Stoick frowed in disaprovement, but Snotlout was already speaking before he could voice it out loud. "I know, Chief, you said it's for emergencies, but I think freezing our beautiful asses in an underwater cave is an emergency." He popped open the lid and let out a startling mix of shouting and laughter which echoed in the tunnel following deeper in the cave. "Thank Odin for Hiccup and his obsession with waterproofing out lives."

Astrid smiled fondly at the memory of Hiccup insisting on waterproofing his entire equipment. Snotlout and Hiccup had fought about the need of it for good ten minutes, but Hiccup had insisted on proving himself right. Seeing as the gel Snotlout was generously spreading on the floor hadn't lost its trademark properties, waterproofing had worked.

Stoick wasn't happy about the turn of the events, but Astrid was glad he kept the words to himself. They needed sleep, not another discussion.

She shurgged out of as much clothing as possible without getting inappropriate in front of her friends and Chief and tucked herself against the warmth of Stormfly's belly. She pressed her freezing hands against the warm skin there and sighed in content. Stormfly draped a wing over her and she allowed herself to get cocooned.

Distantly she heard shiffling and rumbling as the riders prepared for the night, but didn't bother to look. Stoick would probably stay awake half the night, standing guard, but her mind was fuzzy with comfort of being warm to actually worry about it. He'd wake her up, when it was her turn.

In few short moments she stoped trembling and her breathing slowly evened out till she was deep asleep. Her last coherent thought being of Hiccup - wondering whether he would greet them back when they returned.

* * *

Next day was...hard, to say the least. They had spent nights and large amount of time in caves, but never an entire day. The dragons were cranky and more and more disagreements rose between them. The longer they stayed deprived of daylight the more they started to get on each others nerves. First it was light snickering and annoying comments from the Twins. Then followed by Snotlout's growing annoyance and barely contained murmurs, soon after came the first shouting matches. It started between Snotlout and Fishlegs - it was about stupid ideas, know-it-all vikings and depressing caves, but it ended with Astrid's ax at Snotlout's throat.

"Why couldn't Hiccup choose a nice, sunny beach to get almost stabbed to death." He had grumbed not really processing what was leaving his lips and then added to himself quietly. "Making us do all the hard work."

But had Astrid heard. Her head had snapped his direction and the next thing she knew she was holding a blade to her friend's neck. And Astrid was joking, she had meant to take a swing. It hadn't just been there for appearances. She was about to murder annoying, but close friend. Luckily for Snotlout, who had gone ghost pale, Fishlegs had talked her off the edge.

To top it all off, their dragons seemed to suddenly have trouble sharing tight spaces. Barf and Belch almost blew Meatlug up for unintentionally bumping into them. They were forced to separate the dragons _and_ riders and ascended deeper into the caves in a tight line - Stock in the front following Skullcrusher, Meatlug and Fishlegs behind them, then Astrid, Twins and finally, dead last and always pouting, was Snotlout. They made sure two dragons didn't walk one behind the other, but the tension in the air was palpable and Astrid was drowning in it.

They had stopped speaking - each immersed in their own thoughts. Astird didn't know which was worse - the continuing whining from Twins and Snotlout or the silance that took its place.

They hadn't found an exit. They had spent an entire day searching and mapping, but there seemed to be an entire system of caves, each tunnel varying in size and shape. Their only accomplishment had been finding the sound of the waterfall, though it didn't do any good. It echoed from the tunnels and there was no way of deducting where it came from.

Next night, or whatever time of the day it was, Astrid couldn't tell, they went to sleep hungry and angry. Whether it was at each other or the entire world, Astrid didn't know. She didn't cuddle with Stormfly. She slept on the hard, humid ground several feet away from her and she didn't think of Hiccup either.

* * *

Astrid was woken by footsteps. Not just ordinary footsteps. Marching. There were people marching their way. Her eyes sprang open and she jumped to her feet immediately getting dizzy and almost falling over. Her hand shoot out to balance herself at the wall. The blonde looked around at her still sleeping companions. Only Meatlug was awake and trying to rouse Fishlegs, but he didn't even let out a sound of protest.

"What's going on?" She rasped, voice raw from sleeping. She tried to wake Stormfly. It didn't work either. The footsteps were closing in on them. She hobbled over to Stoick, her limbs leaden and unnaturally weak, she tried to wake him up, but got the same result as with Stormfly. "What's happening?" She asked. Her head was dull and slugish.

Something was wrong.

Astrid tried to get the hold of her ax, but it slipped through her numb fingers. Behind her Meatlug was panicking. Just as she tried to grasp the handle of the weapon once more, the strangers turned around the corner. She could see a dozen of black cladded figures before a dizzying spell took over her and she toppled to the ground.

"We found them!" Was the last she heard as blackness took over her mind and she gave up.

* * *

 **A/N That's it, folks! Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think and if my summer job doesn't kill me, there'll be an update in a week.**


	12. False hope or not

**A/N Hi, there! It's me still typing chapters on my phone for the wonderful people who follow/favorite or review this masterpiece of mine. This story slowly grows bigger with each chapter and I am half scared to see just how big it becomes. I am truly thankful for the kind words you send me.**

 **Disclamer** \- I don't own HTTYD universe.

* * *

Chapter 12 - False hope or not

Astrid felt her consciousness swim. Thoughts were drifting through her foggy mind back and forth, not really taking form, but also not leaving her any peace. Something in the back of her mind was bothering her, but she felt too confused and sleepy to bother looking into it. Although the feeling was like an itch not going away.

Astrid thought she let out a groan before her mind seemed to catch up to her. The island, the cave, the never-ending tension, feeling of being sick and finally the approaching footsteps. Her eyes flew open with the memory of the black figures and she threw her body forward, immediately feeling nausea pooling in the pit of her stomach. Astrid closed her eyes against the feeling, willing herself not to throw up

She gasped and steadied herself with a hand. Only when Astrid felt the rough surface did she realize she had been sleeping on wooden floorboards. Definitely not the cold ground of the cave she remembered being last in.

"How nice of you to finally join us!" Through her disoriented mind she heard someone snicker and forced her eyes open to face a grim-looking Snotlout.

"Oh, Gods!" She moaned feeling her head pulse strangely. She must have hit it somewhere. "What happened?" Words tasted like sand on her tongue.

"Who knows." Snotlout shrugged almost nonchalant, but Astrid could hear his worry strain his voice. "Last thing any of us remember is going to sleep in that damn hole."

"Next thing we know...voilà!" Tuffnut added from a corner where he was sitting with Ruff, her head hung low in defeat.

"No. That's not right." She tried to ignore the growing headache and recall any details of the previous night. "There were people in the cave."

"You saw them?" A startling grow came from behind her and she almost jumped out of her skin seeing Stoick hunched on himself in the corner. She hadn't noticed him - Stoick, the man who had the biggest presence in the whole Berk.

Stoick stepped out and roughly pulled her to her feet from where she had laid on the floor. She winced with the movement and tried to stop the world from swaying. Over Stoick's shoulder, Fishlegs gave her a worried look.

"Yeah." Once her vission cleared she eyed the Chief carefully, noticing the strained face features and stiff shoulders. "I...I tried to wake you up, but none of you responded." She felt something burn her throat and prayed to every god and goddesses there was that she didn't throw up on Stoick. "Meatlug was climbing the walls."

Upon mentioning the dragon, she noticed something amiss.

"Where are the dragons?" She asked in suspicion, but was glad when Stoick finally released her.

"We don't know." Ruffnut spoke quietly and Astrid couldn't believe her ears. What was going on? They had nothing. Absolutely NOTHING. No idea who those people were, where were their dragons, what was this place or whether or not they had a chance of getting out of this alive. Astrid felf anger boil in her stomach.

"THEN WHAT DO WE KNOW!" She shouted before she could stop herself and felt bile rise up in her throat. "Oh, Gods!" She gasped hunching over. She felt rather than saw Fishlegs approach and then there was a large, warm hand petting her back.

"Easy, Astrid. I think you have a concussion."

She looked up at him, hoping he could read the annoyance in her eyes. From all the swaying and near-vomiting she kind of figured she had a concussion.

"You should lay down." Fishlegs tried to gently push her down but she swatted his hands away.

"I am not going to lay down." She snarled. "We need to figure out where our dragons are and what, in the name of Odin, is going on here!"

Fishlegs looked at her disapprovingly but relented. If Astrid didn't feel like throwing up, she would've smirked at her success.

"Best guess - we were poisoned."

"What?" Astrid let out a growl, which would have sent even the Screaming Death running. "Who managed to poison us, when there were only us down there."

"They could have used gas." Fishlegs ignored her lack of self-control and continued calmly. "It wouldn't necessarily need to be food."

Astrid was doubtful. They hadn't even seen or heard anyone releasing the gas, but Fishlegs seemed to sense her uncertainty and took on detailed explaining.

"Think about it, Astrid." Fishlegs was almost trembling in the effort of trying to convince her. "The dragons were edgy and angry and we weren't better. It weren't us. No matter how much Snotlout couldn't hold his tounge, you'd never actually try to kill him."

"Thanks for that by the way!" Snotlout added from the corner and she shot him a deadly glare which made him immediately shrink into the wooden wall. "Uhmm...yeah...I'll try holding my tongue." He mumbled and Astrid turned back to Fishlegs.

"The poison was messing with us, making us do or say things without thinking."

Astrid let the idea roll around in her head, but she couldn't find any arguments against it. It did sound logical.

"Fine." She took a deep breath and calmed herself, finally giving up in her struggle to stand. Instead Astrid sat down and leaned her head against the wooden wall. She thought of some easier questions to ask and finally found one. "How long have we been here?"

"Couple of hours?" Fishlegs guesssed. "I have no idea whether it's day or night outside." She nodded as Fishlegs sat down next to her. The man kept shooting worried glances in Stoick's direction.

The Viking had resumed his earlier position and was staring holes in the ground. Astrid had seen that look many times before to know what it meant. It was Hiccup's self-loathing look and she was more than surprised to see it mirrored on the big man's face.

"Chief?" She spoke up, seeing as no one had bothered to do so while she was out cold. The girl was greeted by cold, unforgiving eyes that made shivers run down her spine.

"We shouldn't have come." Stoick's voice didn't tremble or brake down. It was cold with iron lacing his every word. "I shouldn't have brought you here."

"No offense, Chief, but you were the one who tagged along." Snotlout commented and Astrid wondered whether she should punch the living daylights out of him in order for him to start processing the words before actually speaking. "We would have come anyway, right?" Snotlout shrugged and looked around for confirmation. The Twins and Fishlegs nodded.

"He's right, Chief!" Astrid agreed surprised at seeing that Snotlout had somehow managed to make Stoick loosen the steel expression on his face. "It was about Hiccup. We knew it was dangerous. So ending up here was no one's fault. We should have paid more attention. That's it."

"Astrid, thank you, but I am the Chief and I am responsible for you!" Stoick leveled her with a stern look.

"Hiccup also seems to think that." She smiled half-heartedly and thought she saw a small smile flash in Stoick's eyes,however it dissappear just as soon.

"Sorry, Chief, but we are solely responsible for the trouble we get ourselves into." Snotlout snickered. " Neither you or Hiccup have any say in that."

"I am your Chief!" Stoick half threatened, but Snotlout just shrugged a shoulder.

"Wait!" Tuffnut gasped when Stoick wanted to say something back. "You mean that all those stunts we pulled to get Hiccup in trouble were useless?"

If Astrid didn't have the mother of all headaches she would have slapped her forehead. Leave it to Tuffnut to find the main problem in the conversation. Though she was glad he had pulled himself out from the sullen state he had fallen in.

"Tuff, I doubt you had any thoughts of Hiccup whatsoever, when you two tried to repaint Snotlout's hut pink." Fishlegs pointed out.

Tuffnut seemed to think for a while and then nodded. "Point taken."

He and Ruffnut engaged in a heated discussion about what color would suit Snotlout the best when Astrid heard shuffling behind the wooden door. She waited to see if it got louder and when it unmistakably did, she snapped at the Twins to stay quiet.

Few seconds later the door opened and a figure, cloaked in black with a hood covering its face, stepped forward. They all tensed.

"Well, you certainly are the chattiest prisoners I've ever had." A male voice spoke and Astrid found herself recoiling from the derisive tone.

"Who are you?" Stoick stood up, his previous sulking mood gone like it was never there.

"Oh, you don't know me." The figure answered and Astrid cought a flash of white teeth. The guy was making her skin crawl. There were only few things in the whole of creation that had such an effect on her.

"Clearly." Snotlout snarled and got up as well. "It's why we ask."

The stranger shot him a glance, but returned his attention to Stoick.

"You must be friends of that dragon boy." The man said calmly, clearly very confident of himself, though there was nothing but air between him and Stoick.

"Why would you care?" Stoick matched his tone to stranger's. It was cold and sickly indifferent.

"I don't." The man shrugged and took a look around, giving a once-over for each one of them. "Not really."

"Then what do you want?" Stoick growled. Astrid doubted he was in position to do that.

"Oh, I have no business with your lot." Stranger explained like he was speaking to a child. "But you seem to be awfully interested in what's mine. And that just won't do."

"And what would that be?" Astrid asked without bothering to stand up. To some it may look like she was being submissive, but she just didn't want to show the man the respect of standing up for him. Simple as that. She was sitting on a floor, if he wanted her standing, he could help himself, but Astrid would rather take an early trip to Valhalla than show the stranger any form of regard.

Though she couldn't see it, she saw the moment his eyes landed on her. She tried to hide the quiver that shook her form. He was studying her and Astrid was well aware of it.

"You seem like pretty capable people. I doubt you haven't figured it out." His sweet tone made Astrid sick, but she refused to avert her gaze from him.

"He's after the dragon." Fishlegs interupted. "The one mentioned in the papers."

"See? I knew you'd figure it out. Ain't you a smart kid." The man's praise sounded like an insult.

"You didn't answer my question." Stoick diverted the attention back to himself. "What do you want from us?"

"I said, I don't have any business with you." The man dropped his sweet tone for a second like Stoick's impatience annoyed him. "Leave me to my business and when I'm done, you're free to go."

"Like Hiccup?" Fishlegs' eyes narrowed and Astrid held her breath. It was the first time Hiccup's name was spoken. For a moment the room was enveloped in deadly cold silance.

"Hiccup…" Stranger rolled the word around in his mouth, like trying to figure out the tast of it. Astrid wanted to throw up from thoughtful tone. "...wasn't very cooperative." The man's sweet tone vanished completely, replaced by iron instead.

"So what?" Stoick growled. His voice was slowly growing in volume and Astrid could see his patience slowly running out. "You sent your goons after my son?"

The stranger didn't speak immediately like he was deciding whether or not to share that bit of information. When he did spoke though, Astrid whished he would have kept his mouth shut.

"No." The man reached for his hip, where Astrid had noticed a sword. She held her breath seeing the weapon being shed from its holster. "You see? I took this sword…" The man dropped the weapon to Stoick's feet. "...and drove it through your son's body, watching as he screamed in agony." The man let out a self-satisfied laugh which shattered every last thought Astrid had and left her numb. "He was quite shocked."

The world stopped. The warmth seeped out from the room leaving it ice cold and then everything happened at once. Stoick let out an unhuman shout and launched himself at their captor. However before he could even make skin contact the man stepped swiftly out of the room, throwing the door shut and leaving Stoick's fists pounding the wood.

"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME!" Stoick shouted so loud Astrid's ears rang. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

Any other day Astrid would have tried to reason with Stoick, probably uneventful, but she would try. However, as the door were shut and the key turned, her gaze was glued to the weapon, lying forgotten on the floor. Astrid thought it was her imagination, that it was a flicker of light, but it proved wrong. There - on the side of the sword's blade and again - on the hilt, she could see red patches. Blood. It had dried and was more brown-ish than red, but Astrid had seen enough blood in her Viking life to recognizeit for what it was.

The thought that it could be Hiccup's made her head spin and bile rise up in her troat. Their captor was taunting them. Vikings were proud people, they were little too stubborn and more often than not they had anger management issues, but they took care of their own. These qualities could both save a Viking's life and be the reason for his downfall and their enemy was using that. Astrid dreaded the fact that the scales seemed to be tipping towards the later.

The man was messing with their heads. Trying to get them so angry and revengeful they'd loose their cool and would be an easy kill.

"Damn it!" Astrid leaned her head against the wall behind her and squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't figure a way out. Astrid didn't know what she could offer to that monster in order for them to walk free. There weren't any guards for them to outsmart, they were completely alone, locked in a room with no windows, only a torch to provide light.

She loathed the man and everything that had to do with him.

With time, Stoick seemed to get his bearings back, but the pure fury on his face made Astrid relinquish the idea of saying something. The rest had come to the same conclusion. Though worried glances were thrown at the sword, none of them bothered to speak.

No one came anymore and, as hours of silance passed, Astrid slowly watched her friends falling asleep one after another. Ruffnut's head was perched on Tuff's shoulder with the brother's arm wrapped around her shoulders. Situations like this were probably the only times when both of them didn't mind showing a bit of affection.

Snotlout was already snoring in the corner leaving her alone with Fishlegs, who was trying to fend off exhaustion and losing the battle. The Chief was a different matter entirely. She doubted Stoick would even consider sleep. He was stearing bloody murder at the sword still laying on the floor. None of them had touched it and Astrid knew that none of them ever would.

She didn't know when exactly she had lost awareness of her surroundings and let sleep claim her, but she was awoken by Ruff's annoyed yell.

"Let me out! I need to pee!"

Perhaps that wasn't the best wake-up call in her life, but it certainly helped her to process their current situation faster. They were still captives of some lunatic.

"I swear to Thor's name, I'll pee right here." Ruffnut addressed the door again. "Let me out!" She stressed her point with a fist-bang.

"Ruff, they won't op…" Fishlegs tried to explain, but was interupted as there was a click in the lock and the door opened. Stoick was up on his feet and at the door in fraction of a second, however this wasn't the same man. It was shorter and packing some extra pounds and clearly not as confident in himself as their previous visitor if the crossbow aimed at Stoick's face was any indication.

"Sit back down!" The man growled out impatiently and gave each of them a warning look before yanking Ruff out of the room by the elbow.

"Ruff!" Astrid yelled as the door closed again. Tuffnut just stared baffled at what just happened.

"I knew her big mouth would get her killed!" He sighed, though Astrid could hear hear the barely masked fear.

"RUFFNUT!" Stoick bellowed cousing Astrid to flinch in surprise. Snotlout and Fishlegs looked at her with concern, but she shook her head at their silent question. She had no idea what was about to happen.

However, before Astrid could start sprouting some negative thoughts and Tuffnut hyperventilate, after less than five minutes the door creaked open and the blonde Viking was rudely shoved inside. She barely managed to steady herself so she wouldn't topple to the ground. Once Ruffnut was standing straight Tuffnut was in front of her and delivering a punch to the shoulder.

"Is peeing to you so important that you'd do something so stupid, sis?"

"Well, yes." Ruffnut answered with a smug grin. "You always complained when I peed my bed as a kid."

Tuffnut paled and then shuddered.

"Yeah, whatever." He sat back down in his corner with a pout. The brother didn't notice the sorry look Ruff gave im.

" Ruffnut?" Stoick approached. "What did you see out there?"

"Not much." Ruffnut shrugged. "There's two guards for the room. And it is some kind of temporary camp outside."

"Anything else?" Stoick pressed on. "Anything at all?"

Astrid understood his urgency, their situation was dire at best and there wasn't a lot of information to go on. She felt like standing on a slowly sinking ship with no way off, however Ruffnut's grin pitched her interest. Astrid was sure that Ruffnut had something she was holding back.

"Ruff? What is it?" She asked moving to stand next to Stoick. Ruffnut smiled at her, clearly proud of herself and then handed over a piece of paper.

"Someone slipped this in my pocket."

Astrid opened the folded paper and read the few words with a frown. Stoick, leaned over her shoulder, huffed out a breath.

' _I will help.'_

That didn't do them much good.

"Who gave it to you, Ruffnut?" Stoick returned to interrogating the girl.

"Don't know. We were walking when there was a fight. Too many people there. Could have been anyone." Ruffnut shook her head.

Astrid gave the note to Fishlegs who furrowed his brows.

"Could be a trap." He concluded.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"We don't even know what it means."

Astrid nodded. It was like an order for them to sit still and wait till someone saves them. Astrid didn't like that, but even after hours of heated debates they still didn't have anything better to do than wait and see in what kind of form and shape will this _help_ come. If it will come. Astrid didn't deny the possibility that it could be just a mean prank.

Stoick was furious at the idea, but even he was helpless at the turn of events. She just hoped that if it really turns out to be an ally, Stoick will control himself and won't slit the person's throat at first sight.

After that they didn't have problems falling into their usual silance. The sitting around and doing nothing was draining them emotionally and Astrid half-wondered if it was the plan of their captor from the very beginning. They were hungry and thirsty and in desperate need of sunlight. All necessities for a normal human being. She could hear the occasional rumble of someone's stomach over the silance but no one moved to do anything.

When it almost seemed like night time - Astrid was judging night and day from their sleeping patterns - the door opened just slightly for a pitcher of water and a loaf of bread to be thrown inside. It wasn't enough for six adult Vikings, but they made do, not bothering to save anything for later. Their captors didn't seem to want their prisoners dead from starvation.

"I really hope this isn't the help Ruffnut's admirer meant!" Tuffnut grumbled around a mouthful of bread ans Astrid had to agree with him. They needed more than that.

Astrid's ever-present headache was taking a toll on her and as yet another day sliped away in their confinement she couldn't stop the sting in her heart. She wasn't a weakling, but the silance and their own helplessness was a heavy weight on her shoulders. She was well aware of what was happening - their captor was trying to brake them.

Astrid just hoped the opportunity to escape would present itself before they are too broken to notice it. She turned her head away from the rest and with a shuddering breath let one single tear slip down her chin.

She doubted the help would come. There was only one help she would need. Hiccup.

How stupid of her. She wanted the man who was barely alive, sleeping in Berk, to rescue her. As always.

She closed her eyes against the pain in her chest.

Hiccup won't come.

* * *

 **A/N So there you have it. Hope you enjoyed it. God, it turned out more angsty than I thought. I know some of you wanted to see Hiccup, but rest assured we'll meet him next week. I had to get my loathed time lines in check. Hate those pesky things. ;D Leave a review and who knows, maybe the chapter will come sooner. All I know is that I've waited from the very beginning to write the next chapter. Also, since I have most of the plot in order, I wouldn't mind if you sent your little ideas of what you'd want me to add. if it adds up with the story I don't see why not try that.**

 **Till next time...**


	13. Between two brothers and dark places

**A/N Hi, people. Though I couldn't update earlier(my summer job took every ounce of my strenght) I think I can compenste with a slightly longer chapter. What can I say? I got excited.**

 **Disclaimer \- Still don't own HTTYD**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Between two brothers and more dark places.

Astrid didn't want to admit it, but she was slowly loosing hope. It had to have been more than twenty-four hours since Ruffnut came back with the note, but there was still no change in their situation. They were given stale bread and water once more, but no one came in. She was half-glad they left them some peace. Last thing she wanted was too meet their captor again.

"It was a bluff!" Snotlout spat out, finally voicing out what everyone thought.

"And we can't just wait and do nothing." Fishlegs added. "We have to get out."

"Yeah! Great idea!" Tuffnut exclamed in what Astrid immediately recognized as sarcasm. "Any ideas Fishlegs the Wise?"

"Stop bickering." Stoick growled from his corner of the room and they immediately shut up.

Astrid huffed out a breath. Great. Now they were back to silance. It seemed they either got on each others nerves or let the silance do it. Though silance helped her deal with her persistent headache, it was also slowly making her go insane.

She had tried to find a gap in their confinement, but so far she had zero luck. The guards didn't engage in any kind of conversarion, they were allowed to go to the bathroom one at the time and, whenever someone delivered food, Astrid could see a crossbow pointed at them through the gap in the door. They had understood early on that rough force wasn't an option. Though they could probably overpower the two men standing guard, their cell was right in the middle of a camp. They'd be dead before they stepped out of the hut.

Astrid did notice one thing though. The guards changed shifts two times a day. From the few words she overheard while going to the bathroom - at a rather convenient time - the shifts changed after lunch and dinner.

If Tuff's rumbling stomach was anything to judge by, it was right about dinner time. The chubby-grumpy, as Tuffnut had named one of their guard, should pass on his shift.

And she was right. Not long after, there was shuffling behind the doors as two sets of boots approached their cell. A few grunts were exchanged and then steps could be heard as chubby-grumpy walked away with his companion.

"We have new babysitters!" Ruffnut had heard the exchange as well and sighed. "Think they know how to speak normally or they just growl like chubby-grumpy?"

Rufnut was sitting right next to the door. There was no way the guards hadn't heard her comment so, when a fist banged against the door, Astrid couldn't say she was surprised.

Ruffnut's eyes gleamed at the show of attention and Astrid sighed internally. That was the I-am-so-gonna-enjoy-this look and when one of the Twins wore it, something would go very, very wrong very, very soon.

"Ruff!?" Stoick seemed to notice and let out a warning growl, but it was too late. Ruffnut took a deep a breath, shot a conspiring look to her brother and let the words flow.

"I really thought they'd be more...scary." Ruffnut exclamed unnecessary loud. "With all the talk and so on."

"Right!" Tuffnut cought her wind. "They are rather weak to call themselves respectable Vikings."

A fist rattled the door again, but it only made smiles on the Twin's faces grow so much more bigger.

"I think they were afraid to take us on, thatswhy they poisoned us." Ruffnut smirked. "You know? So they wouldn't have to lose to a girl in a fight!"

"Yeah, Astrid's damn scary. I'm more scared of her than these yahoos!" Tuffnut snickered and Astrid paled. They did not just get her involved in this, did they?

"Right, could probably beat those good for nothing Vikings in seconds!"

Astrid gasped at the girl's words. This was not going to end well.

"Stop it!" She hissed.

"We're not Vikings!" This time a gruff shout accompanied the bang on the door. The guard had fallen into the Twin's trap. Astrid had to give it to the Twins, she hadn't expected for them to brake through their guard's silance so smoothly.

"Sorry!" Tuffnut yelled back. "My sister always says that no matter how pathetic or weak you are, you can be whoever you want to be. Good for you, Mr. Not-Viking!"

Snotlout tried to hold back his laughter from where he was sitting at the opposite wall. However it died out on its own, when the key in the door rattled and a man two times the size of Astrid stepped in the aisle.

Stoick immediately rouse up to defend the loose-mouthed twin.

"I dare you to repeat that!" The man growled at Tuffnut who got to his feet.

"Tuff, can you please repeat?" Ruffnut nudged her brother in the ribs. "The man has problems with his hearing. We should help."

That was a step too far. The man rose his arm to deliver a hit when Stoick pushed his entire weight against him and slammed him into the wall. He went slack as his head hit the wood with a sickening crunch.

"Hey!" The other guard was on them in a matter of seconds. "I'll…"

The man didn't finish as there suddenly appeared a hand over his mouth, holding a cloth. It pressed down on his mouth and nose and with only little struggle his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped down.

"You couldn't have waited five more minutes?" Came an annoyed hiss and Astrid cought herself looking at a lean man about their age.

He had dark brown, almost black hair that in its mess reminded Astrid of Hiccup's, though the stranger's weren't as long. He also had stunning brown eyes and Astrid found herself thinking that if she wasn't so head over heals for Hiccup, this man would catch her attention.

"Who are you?"Stoick raised a sword to the stranger's neck. He must have taken it from the guard.

"Easy, Stoick the Vast!" The man took a step back and raised his arms. "I am help."

"How do you know my name?" Stoick didn't back down.

Something fell outside of their little hut and the stranger's head snapped in the noise's direction.

"I'll tell you my whole life story if you want." He looked back at them with annoyance. "But later. It would be a good time to leave."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Stoick asked still being suspicious.

"Because I trusted a man flying the deadliest beast in existence." He smirked nervously and turned to leave.

Even before Astrid's brains processed the information she found herself following the man out.

"You know Hiccup?" Stoick didn't seem to be impressed by the man's announcement, if anything, he squinted his eyes at the man even more.

"You could say that." Their savior grumbled. "Now, please shut up before you get us all killed."

The man carefully glanced outside. He must have liked what he had seen because he motioned for them to follow. As they stepped out into the crispy evening, Astrid gasped at the sight. Men and women were lying on the ground, their limbs sprawled wherever they had fallen.

"Are they dead?" Ruffnut whispered cautiously.

The man looked at her incredulously with mouth slightly open and eyes wide.

"What do you take me for?" He shook his head. "I'm not a killer. They are just asleep. I put a sleeping poition into their mead reserves. Took me days to figure out how to get into their food storage."

"Sorry." Ruffnut whispered. She was leaning over dark-haired woman, who was clutching the hilt of her sword.

"They won't be out for long." The stranger ushered them on. "The alcohol burns away some of its effectiveness."

"Wait! Our dragons!" Astrid exclaimed in a loud whisper.

"Yeah, I know!" The man answered not slowing down his pace, which basically meant they were running at the top of their lungs. "We're going there. They are holding them in a nearby cave."

"Meaulug hates caves!" Fishlegs whined behind them and Astrid glanced at him in disbelief. It was so not their biggest problem. After their latest adventure with caves, she doubted any of them would want to step into another one for a whole month.

They rounded a small hut and stopped at a sturdy wooden fence. Astrid was about to ask, what now, but the man started tapping his foot on the ground, looking for something. She looked at him in confusion, but before she could say anything, his foot contected with something other than dirt. The man tapped once more and listened to the hollow sound.

"Give me a hand would you?" He asked while brushing away a large amount of dirt, leaves and wooden sticks and revealing a hidden hatch. Before anyone else could offer Stoick went to his aid.

Astrid didn't miss how Stoick's eyes never seemed to stray from the stranger. The Chief had refrained from from further questioning, but he still didn't trust the man. Together they lifted the hefty looking piece of wood and discovered a large hole leading underground.

"Great! More holes!" Snotnout grumbled but was the first to jump in when motioned by their savior. The rest of them followed suit.

It was pitch dark and the earth was moist. There was barely enough room for Fishlegs and Stoick, if the grunts and huffs were anything to judge by. Astrid's hands and knees were soon covered in a layer of mud and clay. Every once in a while she felt more of it fall in her hair and she desperately tried to hold back any thoughts about worms and other vermin that could be lurking in places like this. No one spoke, but the heavy breathing of her friends helped her to calm down and keep a clear head.

She was relieved beyond reason when it took less than five minutes before she saw light in front of her. Snotlout picked up his pace, kicking dirt in her face, but Astrid was too glad to be out to reprimand him.

They barely had time to calm their heavy breathing and take a look around before the man rushed them further. Stoick looked like he had just taken a mud bath. Dirt was clinging to his cloak and clumps of it were stuck in his beard. Astrid had never seen Chief so disheveled, however, judging from the awful feeling she got when she ran a hand through her hair, she didn't doubt that her looks wood scare off little kids as well.

They had crawled out in a middle of a deep-green forest. The evening light was barely making through the vast expanse of leaves, making the surroundings seem delusive. Astrid had no idea how the stranger managed to navigate in the dimness, but, unlike the rest of them, he didn't trip over even a single root.

"We need to hurry while there is still light." He explained and swiftly ducked under a branch, while Snotlout walked straight into it and almost toppled backwards.

"Like there is any light left!" He broke the branch in anger and shot the Twins a warning look before they could burst out laughing.

"The forest is too dense for much light to get through, but I can assure you - there are still about two hours felt till nightfall." The man seemed out of breath and Astrid felt weird satisfaction that he seemed to struggle as well. "How are your fighting skills?"

"Why?" Stoick asked suspiciously.

"The guards at the cave won't be sleeping." He explained and Astrid noticed the forest getting thiner over the man's shoulder.

"We can hold our own." She answered.

"Good." He looked back with a shy smile. "Because I'm awful at that." Astrid didn't really believe that, remembering how the guy had practically smothered their guard.

"Great!" Tuffnut sighed next to her, but she ignored him. She carefully listened as the black-haired man explained the situation.

"There are usually four guards. Two outside and two in the cave. They've shiped dragon-proof metal here, so you'll need keys from the guard to get your dragons out. Can't miss him. Guy's huge and with bad additude."

"Like chubby-grumpy?" Tuffnut snickered with his sister.

"Who?"

"Never mind them." Astrid sighed.

The guy threw her a confused glance, but gave it up. They had reached the edge of a forest. In front of them there was a rocky beach and Astrid could hear waves crashing not very far from where they stood.

"On the right!" The man pointed to where the beach gave way for high cliffs. She noticed noticed two men standing by the opening of the cave. They seemed relaxed and were chatting about something, completely unaware of any threats. Either they were stupid or they didn't really expect any attack.

Well, bad for them, Astrid had some resentment she needed to vent out.

"How are we doing this?" Fishlegs whispered almost in her ear. He had leaned over her to get a better look.

"If we make a distraction will the two men inside come out?" Stoick asked with a frown. It seemed like for a moment he had forgotten his trust issues.

The man shook his head.

"No, they are given orders to stay inside."

"No matter what?" Tuffnut asked sneakily like there was a plan forming in his mind.

"Well," A self-satisfied smirk crossed the stranger's face as he pulled out two round objects from his sack. "they are people. They have basic needs. Like breathing."

"What is that?" Ruffnut tried to poke the little ball, but the man pulled them back.

"Smoke sacks." He explained, but Astrid still didn't understand. The rest looked clueless as well and the man sighed. "They are similar to what was used on you. Throw it hard enough and the fabric breaks emitting a nasty, acrid smell. It should drive them out. Unless they wanna pass out."

"Wait!" Fishlegs shook his head. "We can't use that. Our dragons are there." Astrid sighed. Fishlegs was right. She can't hurt Stormfly on purpose.

"It won't affect your dragons. The herbs I used are meant for people." The man shrugged and passed the two balls to Astrid. "Just don't tear it open on accident."

Astrid looked at the fabric in her hands and shuddered. Somehow she thought, she would feel safer with baby Whispering Death in her hands.

"There's no way to get that close to throw them in." Stoick raised another problem and Astrid felt her lips form a grin.

"Tuff? Ruff?" She looked at the Twins and extended her arms, each holding a ball. " What do you say about playing one smelly prank on our friends there?"

Their eyes were widened almost impossibly large and Astrid half-thought they may had dislocated their jaws from the shock.

"Really?" Tuffnut faked trying to hold in his sniffles. "You'd give us the honor?"

"Sure. Make it count." Her smile widened seeing how each twin reached for a ball with a trembling hand.

"You are the best person ever!" Ruffnut exclaimed. "I promise to listen to you for a whole weak!"

"Let's be realistic." Astrid shook her head at the announcement.

"Okay! For a whole day!" Ruff corrected, already running after her brother.

"Uh? Astrid?" Fishlegs' gaze followed the Twins as they dissappeared into the green wilderness. "Do you think that was a good idea?"

"You do realize you gave the Twins...as in Ruffnut and Tuffnut...a stink bomb?" Snotlout gaped in shock.

"Yeah?" She answered satisfied, but seeing the concered looks from the four men she decided to clue them in on her plan. "The Twins have spent their whole lives pranking and driving everyone insane. I gave them stink bombs because they would never pass up an opportunity to stink-bomb somebody. Hence they won't miss."

Suddenly a loud shout, followed by heavy coughing, reached their ears and Astrid turned to see two men on their knees gasping for breath.

"See?" She asked, feeling triumphant, and started to run. It was their cue.

She figured the two men who were chased out of the cave would be too preoccupied with trying to get air onto their lungs so she advanced on the other two guards. Between her, Snotlout and Stoick, they clearly had the upper hand.

Both men were desperately looking for their attacker, but they used the thick forest as a cover. The waves crashing against the cliffs perfectly hid their approaching footsteps and, when the two guards noticed them, emerging from the woods, it was too late.

Stoick quickly and efficiently disarmed the closest and, when the man still tried to get up, Stoick drove the stolen sword through the man's thigh pinning him to the ground.

Astrid and Snotlout took on the second guard. He was bigger than her or Snotlout, but Astrid would bet he was not as fast. As the man swung his mace forward she ducked and with a well-aimed punch to the wrist she disarmed him.

Astrid did not, however, see the man reeling back until Snotlout got in the way. Snotlout took a hit to the temples and Astrid knew he was a goner. He stumbled backwards and Astrid barely managed to avoid getting crushed by him. She forced herself to ignore the fallen friend and quickly rolled behind the man who had lost his concentration at seeing his success. Astrid didn't hold back as she delivered a kick to the enemy's knees and sent him crashing. She grabbed the discarded mace and with the handle hit the man before he could recover. He drooped down and Astrid was relived to see him throughly knocked out.

"That's for my friend, you asshole!" She spat ouf.

Astrid was about to check on Snotlout when a sound of horn startled her. She looked back to see Stoick deeling with the other two guards. One was out cold and the other was getting the horn ripped away from him. Stoick punched the man in the stomach and he folded in half. One more punch and he was neutralized.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Their savior came running. "Get the dragons!"

"What?" She asked startled by the order.

"The rest are coming." The man pulled at his hair. The panic in his voice sent chills down Astrid's spine. "I forgot about the damn horn. SHIT!"

"Whoa, calm down!" Fishlegs tried to ease him, but the man was having none of it.

"Get the dragons." He hissed, running to the guard who had blown the horn and patting him down. He pulled out a chain with a key and tossed it to Stoick. "NOW! We don't have time."

"Calm down," Fishlegs trien once more. "they won't get here from the camp so fast."

"It's not the damn camp I'm worried about!" The man yelled back and then barked at the Twins, who had just arrived. "FASTER!"

Astrid decided not to question him any further. She ran inside the cave with the rest of the riders and found their dragons locked in a cell. The cave's ceiling and walls were threaded with dragon-proof metal, just like the heavy doors, separating dragons from their riders. The former were clearly very excited to see what had come to rescue them.

Once Stoick opened the lock the dragons burst out one after another and, though Astrid wanted to carefully exam Stormfly and pet her, she rushed everyone out. They didn't have time.

"Finally." Their ally said, seeing them come out with dragons on their tail. Astrid noticed that he wasn't as weary of the dragons as she expected him to be. "Get on. You have to fly."

"What about you?" Astrid protested.

"Great timing for a nap, lazy-ass!" Tuffnut grumbled somewhere behind her as he struggled to pull Snotlout to his feet and failed.

"I'll manage." The dark-haired man answered curtly and Astrid turned to find that everyone except her and Stoick had mounted the dragons. Hookfang was sniffing unconscious Snotlout. "You have to get out…" The man started to speak, but stopped midway and sharply turned to face the woods.

Astrid turned to see what had gotten his attention and took a step back at the sight. A moment later an arrow zoomed past her, scraping her arm.

"Dear Odin!" She gasped as dozen men stepped out into the beach. Half of them had their bows pulled back and aimed at their chests, but that wasn't what had caused her reaction. It was the man in front of the group, clearly the leader. Though he lacked his black cloak and hood Astrid immediately recognized him as their captor.

Stoick took a sudden step forward and Astrid moved to stand in his way before the Chief could do something stupid.

"Calder." The man spoke in the same sweet tone they had heard before. "I thought our mother had thought you better than this. Leaving without even saying goodbye." The man shook his head in mock disapprovment.

Astrid slightly glanced back at their savior, who was staring at the newcomer with reluctance and a hint of something else in his eyes. Astrid didn't have to ba a genius to make the connection.

Our mother.

They were brothers.

Their captor had the same black hair, though his eyes were blue. Astrid could see similarities in their face features that denied any doubt about the men being relatives.

"Brother." Their savior - Calder answered, not even paying attention to the rest of the men, who stood there with their weapons drawn.

"You know, little brother, you keep disappointing me with your taste in friends." The enemy leader took a step forward and Astrid felt Stoick do the same behind her. "How many of your friends will I have to kill before you learn your lesson?"

"You're wrong, Torben." Calder ignored him. "What you're doing here is wrong."

"Yeah, little brother. I heard you the first hundred times."

"Okay." Calder seemed to rethink his strategy. "If you won't stop what you're doing, the least you could do is let them go." He motioned to them and, though Astrid knew she wouldn't just leave, she froze, waiting for Torben's answer.

"So they could come back twice as many?" The leader laughed. "I don't think so."

"Brother, listen to me!" Calder was reduced to pleading, but his brother didn't bulge. Torben signaled to his men and they spread out. Astrid took a step back. She didn't doubt that if they tried to take off, the enemy wouldn't hesitate to shoot and the probably-poisoned arrows would take them out before they flew out of the range.

Both parties stood still waiting for the other to make the first move and Astrid had a feeling that whoever did that first would lose. She was itching for a weapon, but she hadn't thought to take the mace from the man she had taken down. The tension was palpable and the blond Viking knew that the dam holding all of them in place would soon snap.

However, before any of them could move, Astrid cought a strange whistling sound. She couldn't quite place it, but it was rapidly closing in. She only had a few seconds before she heard the unmistakable sound of a blast being fired and the ground exploded in a cloud of sand and flying rocks.

Something dark blurred past her in an amazing speed.

"What?" Astrid gasped trying to see something through the sand.

"Was that a Night Fury?" Fishlegs screeched

"Toothless?" Stoick guessed, looking at the clouds where the beast had disappeared. "It's not possible." He heaved in shock.

"I didn't see a rider!" Ruff caughed around the sand that finally seemed to settle down.

"Me neither." The other twin agreed.

"I have never seen anything so fast." Fishlegs squeaked out, trashing his head around and trying to find the dragon. Because, whoever or whatever it was, it was definitely a dragon.

From the other side of the sand cloud Astrid could hear caughs and panicked shouts, but she didn't have time to wonder.

The whistling sound returned.

Another blast was fired and this time the force sent Astrid to the ground. She thought she could feel the ground shake a bit as the beast landed. Through the newly formed cloud of dust and sand she could only make out a black blur.

They all held their breath, waiting for the cloud to settle. Just in case the new arrival wasn't friendly, they formed a tight group so they could defend themselves.

"What is that?" Calder squinted, trying to get a better look. Astrid didn't have an answer but she could see something red flash in front of her.

"It's Toothless!" She suddenly shouted, recognizing the red tail fin. "Oh, my Gods, it's Toothless!"

"What?" Stoick and Fishlegs gaped and she couldn't stop the maddening grin. It would be okay. Toothless had come. Gobber had probably given him the other prosthetic, so he could fly alone.

The familiar screech of a Night Fury confirmed her guess.

She wanted to run and kiss the dragon silly, but forced herself to remain in place. Only when most of the sand settled did she notice something amiss.

"It can't be…" She gasped with heart pounding twice as fast as it should be. Something was on Toothless' back. "It can't…" Astrid felt tears gather in her eyes as the cloud finally settled and she took in the sight.

Toothless was standing in front of them, low to the ground and with his teeth bared, but on top of him there was a man. He was clad in dark brown and russet leader. A scary-looking helmet hid the identity of the man, but Astrid didn't need to see the face to know who it was.

"Son?" Stoick's voice broke on the single word and Astrid could swear she heard sniffles coming from the Twins.

"Hiccup?" Fishlegs whispered in awe, his eyes wide. Even the dragons let out a relived grumble at the sight.

"Ain't you looking good for a dead man!" Torben laughed and Stoick let out a snarl. Astrid had never felt such animosity towards someone.

"I am not here to play your games." Came a muffled but strong voice from beneath the mask and Astrid let out an involuntary sob of unmeasured happiness.

"Then why are you here?" The enemy asked like he didn't know.

"Let them go." Came a stern answer and Hiccup raised his arms to take off the helmet, revealing a messy mop of auburn hair. Astrid had to remind herself to stay in place. She could smother the man with kisses later.

"Why would I do that?" Torben asked, his own tone mimicking Hiccup's.

"Because you are outmatched." Hiccup said coldly. "And no matter how insane you are, even you can see it."

Torben's men growled at the insult, but one look from their leader was all it took for them to remain in place.

"You're right." Torben sighed, though his demeanor didn't show any signs of defeat. "I can see when I am at disadvantage." He motioned for his men to fall back, though he didn't move himself. Even when all his men disappeared back into the forest, he remained to stare at Hiccup. "But the next time you get in my way, I will kill you."

"Then you better aim for the heart." Hiccup taunted before placing the mask back on. Toothless let out a warning growl.

Their dragons apparently saw it as a sign to leave, because Stormfly leaned down so Astrid could climb on and the rest were already taking off. Astrid reached out her hand to Calder, who took it and jumped on. The Twins had taken Snotlout while Stoick suspiciously watched the edge of the forest for any signs of movement.

Only when all of them were in the air did Hiccup and Toothless take off. They flew past their group and they all turned to follow.

Hiccup's last words played a haunting tune in Astrid's head.

* * *

 **A/N So? How was it? I have to say a big thank you for all your ideas, they will be included. For this chapter, big thank you to** Tiko **, because HTTYD has so many important characters and it is hard to give them all the attention they deserve. Solution? Knock Snotlout out!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **See you next time...**


	14. Family, friends and panic attacks

**A/N Hi, there! So first of all...huge, huge thank you for the reviews and following/favoriting this story. Reading all you responses really is the best.**

 **Disclaimer** **\- I don't own HTTYD universe.**

* * *

Chapter 14 - Family, friends and panic attacks.

Astrid couldn't stop staring. Actually she doubted anyone could. She didn't know where Hiccup was taking them, but he seemed rather certain of the route they were taking. She wanted to say something, but she didn't know where to start. Should she kiss him for coming or should she smack him for not staying in bed and healing? As the time passed she started to consider the second option more and more. Odin above, what was Hiccup thinking? He was sick.

It wasn't like she could start a conversation anyway. The Night Fury flew a good distance ahead of them. Any conversation attepted over such distance would be futile and only for the wind to hear.

They had flown a good couple of minutes when an angry shout from above disrupted her from starring at Hiccup's back.

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD!" Gobber emerged from the clouds and flew right in front of the black dragon. "I will skin you and that dragon alive!"

They were forced to stop and hover as Gobber vented out. Astrid noticed Grump barely flapping his wings. He was the laziest dragon on Berk, for him to fly such large distances must have been exhausting.

"You take off like that the third time and I don't care if you have a Night Fury stuck to your ass. I'll chain you to Grump for the rest of your life." The blacksmit threatened the rider, not even regarding the rest of them.

"Let me guess. Gobber?" Calder spoke in Astrid's ear.

"The one and only." Astrid nodded without looking back at her passanger. She decided she would ask later - how was it that he appeared to know all of them?

"Gobber, it's not the right time." Stoick interrupted the older man, when his shouting marathon left him gasping for air.

"Oh, Stoick, I have something to say to you too." Gobber stared at the Chief. "Just you wait."

Before Stoick could respond what would certainly be a start of a heated discussion, Hiccup interrupted, gesturing at the dragon, Gobber was riding.

"We can deal with this later. Grump's wings are about to fall off."

"He's right." Stoick took a moment to stifle his previous response and agreed with his son. He gave a stern look to his friend, who grumbled something under his nose.

"Great." Hiccup answered and, before anyone could say anything else, he patted Toothless encouragingly. The dragon swiftly evaded Grump and resumed flying.

"Drama!" The Twins snickered.

They all followed Hiccup's exhample though this time the silance was like a heavy weight on their shoulders. Astrid carefully watched Hiccup, half-afraid that if she averted her eyes he would disappear again. She saw him shuffling on Toothless' back and threw a confused look to Fishlegs.

"What he's doing?"

"I don't…" Fishlegs squinted to see better. "It looks like he's sleeping on Toothless."

"What?" She glanced back at Hiccup in time to see Toothless tipping sideways and spiraling down towards the ocean. "HICCUP!" She raised up in the saddle and Stormfly let out a confused roar.

"Don't worry, lass!" Gobber raised his arm, when Astrid wanted to follow. "He does that every once in a while."

"Why?" Astrid glanced down where Toothless was barely gliding above the water. They were so high above them, she couldn't even see Hiccup with his new clothing.

"Don't know, but better let them be." Gobber answered, his eyes lingering on the dragon below.

* * *

Hiccup let out s shuddering breath. He didn't want to show it, but his abdomen was a ball of unbearable pain. He knew he wasn't healed, that it would probably take him a couple more weaks before he didn't feel like his organs were giving out on him. The worst, however, was his limitations to flying.

Being a dragon rider, he had gotten accustomed to the thinner air while flying, however his latest injuries included bruised ribs and difficult breathing. Which combined led him to realise he couldn't stand high altitude for a long period of time.

Toothless didn't seem to mind flying low, though Hiccup knew - they both felt at their best between the clouds. Even if his new position - laying across Toothless' back - made flying easier than being hunched over, what was once like breathing to him, now became a chore. Hiccup couldn't stop the shame from being so crippled.

Toothless grumbled asking for his attention and Hiccup snapped back to reality. They were almost at their destination. Well, more like they hadn't left. They were back at the Black Pit.

The closest island was a good hour flight away and Hiccup didn't want to leave yet anyways. It was almost dark, a perfect cover for flying unnoticed. He shifted a bit to relieve the pressure in his stomach and patted Toothless who let out a worried whine.

"I'll be fine, bud!"

He closed in on the island, gliding along the cliffs. They were on the other side of where Hiccup had found his friends, but Hiccup still didn't regret his decision to take a rather large detour. Better safe than sorry.

He noticed the gap between two large cliffs in the last moment and took a sharp turn left. The cliffs formed a small cove and hid the small beach. It was too dangerous for ships to attempt sailing in, without getting smashed against the cliffs and it wasn't accessible from the land either. The cliffs had started to deteriorate and form small, but deep crevices. Hiccup was sure that in the near future, the small cove would separate from the island.

He landed on the rocky beach, hearing the familar sound of dragons landing behind him. He didn't climb off of Toothless and allowed the friend to lead them in an open cave. It still looked like the last time he had been here. A wooden plate was functioning as a replacement for door and though it looked small from the outside, inside was plenty big. They stepped inside and Toothless immediately lit the fireplace in the middle of the cave.

"Home, sweet home!" Calder laughed behind him.

"Wow, nice place!" He heard Tuffnut admiring the cave. He had to agree - it really was welcoming. There was a pile of furs for sleeping at the opposite wall and an a chest with papers not far from it. Without it, there were still numerous boxes and chests with containers. Some empty, some containing liquid or powders. One wall was covered in dried plants.

"You live here?" Astrid gasped and Calder must have nodded, because Hiccup didn't hear him answer.

A silence fell and Hiccup finally stopped supresing the annoyance and anger he felt.

"Hiccup." Somebody breathed out, but he didn't answer. He climbed off of Toothless, making sure to not let out any noise.

"Hiccup." Calder came forward and Hiccup was half glad. It made his job so much more easier.

He reeled back and before anyone could stop him, let the fist connect with Calder's jaw.

"That's for the stunt you pulled!" He growled. Hiccup had waited so long to do this. For a second it didn't even matter that it felt like someone had sliced up his abdomen. Again.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shrieked in surprise, but Hiccup focused on the man spitting out his blood. He must have bitten the inside of his mouth.

"What stu…" Calder turned to ask bewildered, but stopped like he thought of something. "That stunt? The stunt which saved your life?"

"Exactly." Hiccup growled though it wasn't as strong as he would have liked it.

"You could have died!" Calder shouted in disbelief.

"What are you…" Astrid tried to ask, but Hiccup couldn't stop. He needed to let it out.

"So could you." He didn't shout or growl this time. The heavy feeling in his chest had suddenly returned. He wasn't in the air, but Hiccup found it troubling to take a deep breath. He took a quick glance around to see his friends and family, but instead of feeling reassured, he felt something snap inside of him.

"I didn't!" Calder took a step forward as he yelled and Toothless was immediately between them, letting out a growl.

Hiccup didn't say anything. The Night Futy's sudden movement had made his vision spin.

"Okay, let's not fight!" Gobber spoke up. "We're all here, that's what matters."

"Is it?" This time it was Stoick who growled. "I left you to look after my son, not drag him halfway across the sea."

There was a pregnant pause, but Hiccup didn't have the strenght to interfere. The cave was lacking air. Something was wrong.

"Excuse me?" Gobber growled back though it quickly turned into a shout. "Drag him? Have you met your son? I was out doing your job, when he decided to take a little trip!" Gobber stared daggers at Stoick, but that only fueled the other man.

"Well? You should have stopped him!" Stoick crossed his arms over the chest.

"I should have stopped a Night Fury? A Thor-damned Night Fury?" Gobber looked stunned. "On Grump? I was lucky we didn't fell out of the damn sky chasing your son." He looked apologetically at his dragon. "Sorry, Grump!"

"Dad, Gobber, stop it." He said trying to sound like he wasn't close to suffocating. Where was the air?

"Oh, young man, we will have a conversation!" Stoick shot him a disproving look. "You were supposed to stay home and get better." He looked back at Gobber. "And you were supposed to watch him."

"Oh, dear Odin, don't start, Stoick!" Gobber defended. "Like you could have done better."

Hiccup didn't have the strength to follow the conversation anymore. His palms were sweaty and he felt like throwing up. Why couldn't he breathe?

The world turned black for a moment and he felt his trembling knees give out. Toothless cought him before he ended up on the floor.

* * *

"This was a stupid plan." Gobber grumbled, but Astrid was too tired to listen anymore. Twins however seemed to enjoy the show, while Fishlegs fought to get the still knocked out Snotlout comfortable against the wall.

"Hiccup?" Calder's confused question got her attention. She turned just in time to see Hiccup fall to his knees.

"HICCUP!" She shouted at the same time with Calder. The man was already kneeling next to the auburn-haired boy. He gently laid arms on Hiccup's shoulders and asked.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" Astrid felt like earth had fallen out beneath her feet. She felt dread was over her as she watched Hiccup crunched over with a hand over his chest anf gasping.

"What's wrong with him?" Astrid was pushed aside as Stoick approached them, his fight with Gobber completely forgotten.

"Air...the...there's...no air." Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut, his own hand trembling over his heart.

"What's he speaking about?" Tuffnut asked, remaining in place behind everyone else and for once not trying to get a better look. "There's plenty of air." He demonstrated by taking in a lungful of the crisp evening air.

"Someone tell me what's going on!" Stoick bellowed and reached for Hiccup. His actions were led by love and worry, but even Astrid could see it wasn't the right thing to do.

Hiccup flinched at the suddenly raised voice and messed up an intake of air. He started sputtering, tears starting to leak from his eyes.

"Okay, enough!" Calder announced finally recognizing what was happening. "Back off everyone."

That was the wrong thing to say.

"Back off?" Stoick growled at him. "And leave my son in your hands? When your brother is the one who did this to him?" He gestured in Hiccup's direction. "Don't think so."

"I...I...Oh..Gods...I…" Hiccup was still fighting to breathe. Toothless was an ever-constant presence of warmth and comfort but thinking about the dragon hurt for some reason. He could have lost him. He could have lost everyone.

"Do you know how to deal with this?" Calder asked back calmly.

Before Stoick could answer, that he'd figure it out, Toothless growled. It took one look to see that he was urging Calder to help.

It took a great effort from him, but Stoick forced himself to back off. If Toothless trusted the man with Hiccup, he would need to find fate to believe him. If only for a while longer.

Astrid finally interfered. She put a hand on Chief's shoulder and gave a small push, which, if ignored, wouldn't have done anything, but Stoick relented and took a step back.

She stood with Gobber and Stoick a couple of paces back, watching as Calder once again took hold of Hiccup's shoulders.

"Hiccup, look at me."

The man didn't respond. He continued to heave, one hand clenching over his heart and the other grasping Toothless' saddle in a tight hold.

"Hiccup, I'm gonna help you sit." Calder said as he practically manhandled him into leaning his back against Toothless' side, the dragon immediately wrapping himself around the man, but Hiccup didn't get better.

"Hiccup, listen to me." Calder didn't stop coaxing the rider and Astrid, watching it from the side, was amaized at how patient he sounded. Like he had all the time in the world. "You're having a panic attack. You need to calm down."

"Darn it!" Grober grumbled, clenching his fists.

"Hiccup?" Calder was growing slightly worried that he won't be able to get through the haze that was the man's mind. He looked around for options.

Stoick was his father, he could, would and wanted to help, but he was too rough. When dealing with a panic attack, you needed someone gentle and someone dear. Stoick was definitely dear to Hiccup, but he was also deffinetly not gentle. His eyes fell on the blond Viking - Astrid. He remembered how fondly Hiccup had spoken of her and now, seeing the shocked and pained expression on the young woman's face, he was willing to bet his favorite book of herbs, they were a couple.

"Astrid? Help?" He asked and she was at his side before the last echo of the words bounced back from the walls of the cave.

That's how quiet it had gotten with Hiccup's gasps being the only sound in the cave.

"What do you…?" She whispered, her eyes never leaving Hiccup, but Calder shook his head.

"I need you to be calm, okay?" He asked and seeing Astrid's confused expression sighed. "Breathe steadily and don't panic. Slow your heartbeat."

Astrid looked utterly confused but did as she was told. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Hiccup, listen to me." He looked at Hiccup's wide-blown eyes, still hearing as Astrid was taking deep breaths next to him. "You're okay. You're safe." He gently pried open the fingers around the saddle, a bit startled by how clamy his skin felt.

Without warning either of them he took his hand and laid it on Astrid's chest. The woman's breath hitched but he needed to only glance shorty before she took another deep breath, grasped Hiccup's hand in her own and scooted closer.

A fine woman, Calder thought, before reminding himself what he was supposed to do.

"Hiccup, you feel that?" Calder asked relentlessly. "That's Astrid. She's here. Alive and breathing." He saw a flicker of recognition in Hiccup's eyes and silently thanked whoever God was listening for the success. "And so is your father and the rest of your friends. Toothless is alive, you're alive."

Hiccup stiffened under his words, but at least his shivering had decreased.

"I want you to listen to Astrid." Calder tried to ignore how intimate it suddenly felt between the two lovers and how out of place he felt. He also tried to not linger on the pang of pain the feeling brought. Instead he focused on his friend. "Take a deep breath. See? Like Astrid."

It took a couple of tries, but Hiccup finally managed to inhale more steadily.

"Keep going. Just like Astrid." He coaxed and saw how under his bangs Hiccup's eyes fixated on his hand layed on Astrid's chest. He took a deeper breath.

Calder glanced at Astrid, who seemed so focused like she was doing the most important job in the world. Huh...maybe she was. Their eyes connected and the message was delivered and received.

Calder gave Hiccup's shoulders one last reassuring squezze before stepping back. His job was done. He had lead Hiccup away from the edge. Astrid will do the rest of the job and put the pieces back together.

"You're a healer." The old Viking said as he approached them. Gobber. It wasn't a question, more like a conclusion.

"Yeah." He shrugged and stepped out of the cave, the riders followed him out, but the two older men stayed behind.

Astrid couldn't avert her gaze. She felt obliged to notice every tiny possible change on Hiccup's face. The hand over her heart felt like both the most precious thing in the world and the most heaviest boulder.

She kept staring at Hiccup's downcast eyes, a bit disappointed that she couldn't catch the green color in them. She was worried. No, Astrid was terrified. So many things could go wrong, so many already had and she felt dread pool in her stomach at the thought that she could never be sure about the future.

The little tremors that shook Hiccup's frame kept her from speaking. Instead she focused on chaneling all her comfort and love through where their hands were joined. Skin above skin, both their hands raising and falling with every breath she took. One which Hiccup mimicked not a second later. She didn't even bother with the fact that hrr hands were muddy and her clothes full of dirt and dust.

Astrid felt the hand pull into a fist, grabbing her clothes and looked questioningly at Hiccup. He was looking at her and the sight broke her heart over and over again. He was all small smiles and tired eyes. Odin, Hiccup looked so very tired, like he had the whole world on his shoulders. But as his eyes flickered from her to somewhere behind her, Astrid could see his shoulders drop a bit in relief, something warm flashed in his eyes and Astrid noticed he wasn't focusing on breathing anymore.

Hiccup moved his hand away and Astrid couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment. It didn't last long, because he slid his hand up her body, over her neck and allowed to linger it her cheek, before he cupped the back of her neck. Her breath hitched as he pulled her closer till their foreheads touched.

"Thank you!" He whispered, the words ghosting across her lips. Astrid looked up hesitantly and was met with two stunning deep green eyes. They stared right at her and she could feel an iron fist finally letting go of her heart as she noticed that nothing in them had changed. Yes, there was exhaustion clearly visible in them, but so was the usual tenacity and and the mystery, like Hiccup was holding back a secret only he knew. She could see tenderness and love and it was all that mattered. She hadn't lost Hiccup. She had gotten him back. Yes, he was bruised and injured and clearly hurt, but healing was a slow process. What was important that Hiccup wasn't broken, he was still the same cheeky, brave and sarcastic man she fell in love with.

"My pleasure." She smilled and took a deep breath, calming her nerves and breathing in Hiccup's scent. For the first time since they had taken the next step and become more then friends Astrid felt something so deep in her chest. Home. She felt like home. And that was it. It took her five years, some near death experiences and the scare of a lifetime for her to understand - this man was it for her, he was her home, place to return and feel safe.

Hiccup chuckled weakly, but it still pulled a smile from Astrid. With a sigh she forced herself away from him and pulled back. Though she

didn't want to leave his side, the blond could think of few other people who wanted to speak with Hiccup.

* * *

Hiccup watched Astrid leave with warm feeling in his chest. It was nothing like the freezing cold he had experienced just minutes before. He was careful. He could still feel the blunt pain in his chest and he still felt raw, but he could breathe more or less normaly.

"Am I gonna get a shouting match?" Hiccup smiled up at his father and Gobber. He knew from their pale faces, he wouldn't, but couldn't help but ask.

"Son." Stoick sighed and before Hiccup could process what was happening, his father was on his knees and gathering him in his arms. "You scared us, son."

Hiccup didn't answer. He burried his head in his fathers shoulder and let out a whimper. It could be because of the tears soaking in the fur of Stock's cloak or because of the sharp pain in his stomach. Hiccup didn't care, because at that moment he couldn't decide which pain was worse - emotional or physical.

"Sorry." He let out a shuddering laugh and felt his father give him one last squeeze before letting him go. Just barely. Stoick still kept him in arm's reach.

"Hiccup." His dad spoke up, when Hiccup had averted his gaze. "We will be fine." His father squeezed his shoulders and Hiccup felt another wave of relief. "Just fine."

"Well, after we deal with all the crazy people in the island!" Gobber shrugged and when Stoick gave him a pointed look, he shrugged. "Don't look at me like that. It gives me the willies."

"Dad?" Hiccup asked before the two friends could start another discussion. "Can you get Calder for me?" Hiccup was pretty sure he had popped his stiches. The blinding pain couldn't be ignored and neither the feel of blood soaking his shirt. He just needed to take care of it. If his dad found out what state he was in, Hiccup doubted he would ever be allowed to leave Berk again.

"What's wrong?" Came the immediate answer and Hiccup cursed his luck - not that it seemed to be doing any good lately - of course his dad would ask.

"Just need to catch up." He tried to lie, but immediately knew as the words left his lips that neither of the men would actually buy it. The all-knowing look from Gobber was a proof to that.

He sighed.

"Just...can you get him for me?" He asked, not bothering to hide the fact that he wasn't telling them something.

His father gave him a reluctant look, though he seemed to consider it. Flnally he raised to his feet and shook his head.

"Yup, Stoick, don't bother...do what the lad asks!" Gobber snickered and earned himself another glare.

"We are still gonna have that talk, old friend." He threatened. "And if I find even one house on Berk in worse condition than when I left, I'm taking you responsible."

"You can't hold that over my head!" Gobber shouted as Stoick left the cave. "We are Vikings. We are meant to destroy things once in a while."

Hiccup smiled through his pain at the grumbling blacksmith.

"Who did you leave in charge anyway?" He asked. Gobber seemed to hesitate a moment before quietly answering, like he knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"Mulch and Spitelout."

"Oh, Odins's ghost...we can start looking for a new island where to rebuild Berk." He brushed a hand over his face and accidentally leaned forward more than it would be advisable. He couldn't surpress the sharp hiss escaping his lips, but suprised found out that Toothless let out a small laugh to hide it.

"Yeah, laugh it off, Toothless." Gobber grumbled. "Not like you bothered to help. You were busy kidnapping Hiccup!"

"Hey! I left on my own accord." Hiccup defended his best friend.

"Oh, so he didn't help you?" Gobber snickered and turned to Toothless. "You were supposed to watch him."

Toothless in return growled at Hiccup and the man rolled his eyes.

"How is it my fault you couldn't keep a sick person in bed?"

Toothless grumbled, but wrapped his tail tighter aaround them.

"Hiccup?" A voice interupted their little conversation and Hiccup was glad to see Calder, leaning against the wall. He gave a pointed look in Gobber's direction and the man sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm in the way. Don't mind my old Viking self."

Only when the wooden plate fell back into place after Gobber exited the cave did Calder speak.

"What's wrong?" He spoke calmly, though Hiccup heard a bit of annoyance in his voice. "Your father said you wanted to speak with me."

"Not so much speak as I need you to do something." He spoke, slowly petting Toothless. The dragon was stiff at his side and clearly worried no matter how much his friend wanted to keep it hidden.

"What?" Calder's eyes narrowed.

"Have you ever stiched someone up?"

Hiccup saw the understanding dawning on him and smiled. Calder wasn't stupid, he made the conection pretty soon.

"What did you do?" Calder asked as he moved to his many chests and boxes. He started pulling out stuff Hiccup didn't recognize, but couldn't wait to ask about.

"Was being a reckless, moronic idiot?" He offered, remembering the name Calder had given him the first time they met.

"No doubt." The man shook his head and looked up. "Where?"

Hiccup pointed at his stomach and Calder's face frowned even more.

"Fine. Let me have a look." Hiccup didn't fight him as Calder walked over and started undoing his clips and buttons. Hiccup focused on stroking Toothless, who was watching them with cautious eyes.

Hiccup heard Calder's breath catch in his throat upon revealing the blood-soaked undershirt. He couldn't stop the whimper as Calder slowly pealed it off, the fabric sticking to his skin and pulling at it.

Once it was pulled over his head and Hiccup was naked from waist up, Calder jumped to his feet.

"Dammit, Hiccup!" He shouted loud enough for everyone outside to hear.

The wooden door plate rattled, but Calder shouted at whoever was there.

"You take a step inside and I'll pour my nastiest potion down your throat."

"Easy, Calder." Hiccup tried to appease him. "They are just worried."

"And they are right to be." The healer got back to gathering different objects and liquids, but stopped for a second to give him a long, stern look. "My family is broken, your is not."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your actions won't affect you alone. Those people outside would be ready to die for you." Calder went back to his work, but Hiccup still heard him. "Don't make them prove it."

They stayed silent for the while it took Calder to gather everything and return to Hiccup's side.

"I used up all my reserves of aphrodisiacs in the sack bombs. Sorry, but you're gonna feel it." Calder said sadly and looked apologetically at Toothless, who let out a worried whine.

"It's okay, bud." Hiccup tried to ease him, but knew he probably wasn't hiding his own nervousness too well either. More pain. Great. He tried not to look at the needle and the thread laid out next to them on a clean cloth.

"You ready?" Calder asked. His voice was nervous, but Hiccup noticed in relief that his hands weren't trembling.

"No?" He tried to light up the mood and failed miserably. Toothless whimpered and whined at his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Calder passed him a sturdy piece of leather. "Bite down on it. You start shouting and I'm pretty sure your father is gonna kill me this time."

"He wouldn't. You're a friend." Hiccup took the leather and put it between his teeth.

"I'm glad we are." Calder cleaned the wound and looked up at him one more time. Hiccup gave a nod and before he could reconsider felt something sharp pierce his sensitive skin.

He let out a muffled shout. It was so much worse than he had thought. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus and not anticipate the next puncture, but every stich was a series of blunt pains. The pain from the pierced skin and later the drag of the thread left him breathless and gasping through gritted teeth.

He heard Toothless growl loudly, but he couldn't focus.

When he felt the unconsciousness creeping towards him, he didn't fight it and allowed it to be a safe haven from his pain.

* * *

 **A/N I should probably stop torturing Hiccup. Don't worry, next chapter will finally clear some things out. Unfortunately I don't know how soon I'll be able to update. I'm moving to Scotland for university so I'll have a mountain of things to do. If anyone wants to beta for me and read the monster, which is this work before editing, please speak up. It would speed things up.**

 **Anyway...how was it? Like it? Hate it? More? Less?**

 **Till next time...**


	15. The soup and the past

**A/N Hi, there! So first of all...thank you everybody still waiting for this story. And thank you for reaching out to me. I am done with uni for the summer so I am back to regular updates. And more torture for Hiccup.**

 **Disclaimer** **\- I don't own HTTYD universe.**

* * *

Chapter 15 - The soup and the past

Astrid shivered at the cold night wind but Stoick had given them clear instructions not to go inside until their new ally allowed so. Calder was a mystery Astrid wasn't looking forward to solving. The moment she seemed to trust the guy she found out something new that completely uprooted her trust. Hiccup, however, seemed to trust the guy and for the moment Astrid would bet everything they got on their leader's hopefully better judgment.

Stock and Gobber had taken a couple of steps away from everyone and were currently in a very heated discussion, involving a lot of hand gestures. Fishlegs had taken an immediate interest in their surroundings and were quietly muttering to himself while regarding a tiny plant which had managed to sprout in between the rocks of the beach.

The twins were flicking the said rocks at each other so that left Astrid alone with her pacing at least until he heard a shout from the inside.

"Dammit, Hiccup!"

Astrid was already moving and she saw in her peripheral vision Stoick rushing over as well. She barely grasped the wooden plate before a meaty hand pushed against it, preventing her from opening it.

"You take a step inside and I'll pour my nastiest potion down your throat!" They heard Calder yell again from the other side of the door.

Astrid flinched back at the angry tone but that didn't stop her from trying to get in.

"Astrid, stop," Gobber sighed, still pressing his hand against the door but also moving his body in front of the entryway.

"How can you trust that man so easily?" Astrid snarled at the older man.

"Hiccup does, that's gonna have to be enough," Gobber sighed looking at the door but Astrid could see worry lines on his forehead.

"Gobber is right," Stoick sighed next to her, though it almost seemed as if he was trying to convince himself. "Hiccup wanted time alone."

Astrid looked at the two grown men in disbelief before taking a step back.

She wanted to say something but was interrupted by a loud groan from behind the door. It was a painful sound and bot Stoick's and Gobber's heads snapped to face the wooden plate.

"Hiccup!" Stoick shouted only moments away from tearing the door open.

"He's fine!" Came Calder's displeased voice. "Just give me a moment."

"Where's Hiccup?" Stoick still demanded.

"He's okay," Calder reiterated. "I'm just checking him. Give me five minutes."

Astrid frowned at the stream of light flashing underneath the wooden door plate, trying to figure out whether it was all a wicked ploy or really the truth.

Stoick flexed his fist but remained at his place.

"If you did something to him, I'll…"

"You'll kill me. I know," Calder interrupted him. "Now let me work."

It took all her non-existent patience to wait those five minutes. Especially since she couldn't hear anything anymore from the cave.

When the time was finally up Stoick squared his shoulder and grasped for the wood.

Astrid slowly followed Stoick inside after he carefully opened the door, as if he was afraid to make a sound. Astrid's eyes immediately focused on the prone form lying at the far end of the cave, covered in furs and blankets with Toothless curled at the end of, his head propped on the pile of furs, careful not to disturb the sleeping man too much.

Astrid couldn't suppress the disappointment at seeing Hiccup unconscious again. It bubbled right underneath the ocean of worry. It had been almost three long weeks since she last saw Hiccup awake since this whole nightmare started and she had hoped to get some answers from her boyfriend. More than that she had just missed Hiccup's company - the way he scowled at the twins or engaged in a conversation with Fishlegs or couldn't disagree on a single thing with Snotlout. She missed his sarcastic jokes and crazy ideas. So many things had happened in the last couple of weeks but it all felt so dull compared to the life she had led with Hiccup.

"What happened?" Stoick addressed Calder who was rummaging through his boxes. Astrid noticed a basin with red water in it and blood-stained cloth left hanging from the rim of it. The sight made her stomach drop and she took a couple of deep breaths to calm the worry bubbling in her veins.

"Hiccup ripped open his stitches," Calder said calmly while reading labels on the bottles he occasionally picked up. "I didn't have any anesthetic left so I sew without."

"Without anything against the pain?" Astrid gaped at the man. The small amount of trust she had started to put into the man was starting to disappear. Again. And anger was fast to take its place.

"He passed out from it. Didn't feel the most of it," Calder shrugged, still not facing them and Astrid got an urge to strangle the guy. "Finally!" Calder exclaimed raising a bottle in the air and spinning around.

Astrid watched as Calder crossed the room and settled at Hiccup's side. She was surprised to see Toothless only raise his head briefly before closing his eyes and settling closer to his rider. He was clearly fond of the stranger and trusted him enough to put Hiccup's life in his hands.

She wasn't.

Stoick stepped closer to the bed as Calder started taking off the layers of blankets revealing Hiccup's freshly bandaged torso.

"What's that?" He asked suspiciously.

"It's gonna help against any possible infection," the healer explained, peeling off the bandage. Astrid didn't see the wound but Stoick visibly paled and looked away. Calder though didn't look in any way startled and calmly applied the medicine before re-applying the bandage.

He left Stoick to pull the covers back up and returned to the middle of the cave where a large pot was hovering over a fire.

"And what kind of medicine is in there?" Ruff asked, leaning closer to the pot.

Calder gave her an amused look before taking the lid off the pot.

"It's chicken soup."

As the scent of the food wafted towards them Astrid finally got aware just how hungry she actually was. Though she didn't want to admit that she wanted to accept the food offered by this stranger.

"I thought you could use some food," he smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, please!" Tuffnut groaned as he took in a deep breath enjoying the savory aroma.

"There are bowls in that chest," Calder motioned to the stack of chests near the exit of the cave. "There should be enough for all of us."

The twins scrambled for the chest and Astrid could only wince as the top chest fell down with a loud thud. Calder didn't seem to mind the ruckus too much, he made his way around the Vikings and kneeled next to Snotlout.

Fishlegs had been so intrigued by the stranger that he was following him around like a lost puppy. Calder pulled out another flask from his pocket and popping the lid put it under Snotlout's noise. As Snotlout jerked awake Astrid couldn't quite mask her surprise and took a startled step backward. Though it was nothing to the scare Fishlegs got, the bulky Viking ended flat on his ass when Snotlout's eyes flew open accompanied by a battle cry.

"Welcome back, friend!" Calder said before he once again stood up with a graceful ease and finally put all his flasks and bottles in a huge chest, wiping his hands with a cloth.

The twins had managed to find eight bowls without breaking them and were pouring generous amounts of the hot soup for everyone. Calder in the meantime had somehow managed to find a loaf of bread which looked like it had been taken fresh out of an oven.

Astrid hated how hard it was to keep hating the man. It seemed that with every move he made he made certain to earn more and more of her trust. Or he was just bribing her with food.

The bowls were passed around and bread traveled from one pair of hands to other so everyone could break off a piece for themselves. They all settled on the floor, Stoick not leaving his son's side, and dug in. For a couple of moments, there was nothing other than slurping and groans of gratitude echoing in the walls.

"So," Stoick finally started after pouring himself a second portion. "We've been going along with you for long enough. I think it's time you explain some things."

Calder sighed putting down his bowl throwing a brief glance around the room. He reminded Astrid of a trapped wild animal.

"How do you know Hiccup?" Gobber asked first and Calder gave him a thankful smile. He looked relieved to answer a specific question.

"We met when he arrived at the Black Pit. He almost walked straight into Torben's camp," their ally answered briefly, not bothering with any details. Suspicious, Astrid thought.

"How did you know he was one of the good guys?" Astrid squinted at the man who suddenly seemed weary. He threw a nervous glance at Toothless who lazily turned his head and gaggled lowly.

"I didn't," he mumbled lowly, stretching out the moment of silence before continuing. "I drugged them, and tied them up."

"You did what?" Stoick growled but Calder immediately raised his arms in surrender.

"Hey, I didn't know, okay? We had a nice talk when he woke up and cleared the misunderstanding."

Calder was aware of him being observed and he bravely held all their stares. Including, Snotlout's, who was still too out of it to do anything else than mirror what everybody else was doing.

"And what were you doing here?" Stoick resumed interrogation. "That man was your brother, right?"

"Yes," The dark haired man let out a heavy sigh like he had the whole weight of the world on his shoulders. Astrid remembered Hiccup having similar sighs. "He is my older brother."

"And what made you turn against your own flesh and blood?" Stoick frowned at him.

"Our tribe," Calder brought his hands together in a death grip and looked down. "When our father, the chief of our tribe died, Torben being the eldest took over. I didn't mind. I always wanted to be a healer and that's all I cared about. That and Adelina."

The look on the man's face was full of raw agony and sadness. Astrid's heart ached at the sight. Calder was hurting so much. It was becoming almost impossible to regard him as an enemy.

"Who's that?" Tuff asked with a mouthful of bread and Astrid didn't spare him from her annoyed look.

"She was…is my fiancée and the love of my life," Astrid didn't miss how the young man choked up.

"What happened?" Gobber asked solemnly after giving Calder to gather his bearings.

"When our tribe's elder and the previous healer died I found in his belongings a chest detailing a dragon with healing capabilities like never before," he raised his eyes at them and Fishlegs thoughtfully crossed his arms over his chest.

"We found it at Hiccup's hut," he explained and Corben nodded in understanding.

"I told Adelina about it. By that time we had heard of a young man, learning the ways of the dragons and how to live with them. We both had been captivated by the idea," Corben briefly glanced at Toothless before returning to the story. "The smile on her face when she taught… I think you call them Night Terrors…how to eat out of her palm," Calder shook his head as if trying to expel the memory, "well the point is, we knew that if we let the information out, the dragon would be hunted down and killed."

"Then how did your brother find out about it?" Stoick pressed on.

"He had people spy on me," Calder sighed and let out a humorless laugh, "he was worried about me challenging his right to the throne." Calder looked up at the ceiling and pulled a sarcastic, painful smile on his face, "I couldn't have cared less."

A dark silence settled over them. But Calder continued on.

"Torben saw it as an opportunity to get rich, to have the whole ocean at his feet begging for the cure. When he confronted me, I refused to give in. When he decided to go through all of my stuff, I panicked and threw the box into the sea. I knew that nobody other than people from my tribe could understand that language. I kept the key so that nobody could even open the chest," Calder's eyes darkened with memory. He seemed completely enveloped in the past, a prisoner to his own story. "So he did the only thing to make me tell him where the dragon's nesting grounds were. He poisoned Adelina." Calder paused again to take in a deep shuddering breath. His knuckles were white from how tightly he was squeezing his hands and Astrid shuddered at what probably happened next." I tried for weeks to find a cure for her but nothing worked."

"I'm so sorry," Fishlegs mumbled. The twins looked at each other with somber looks, avoiding Calder's gaze and it looked like Snotlout had lost his appetite.

"Don't be," Calder rose to his feet. "She is still alive."

"What?" Astrid gasped.

"My medicine isn't potent enough to cure her, but I've managed to slow down the effects. Her body is growing weak and has started to reject the medicine. I have less than a couple of days before a full paralysis sets in," Calder's eyes burned with an almost scary determination.

"So you're gonna kill the dragon to save her? How does that make you any different from your brother?" Gobber asked though Astrid couldn't hear any signs of accusation in his voice.

Calder looked at the blacksmith with defiance written in his every muscle but a sound interrupted his response.

"N…no."

A weak, rough groan came from the end of the cave and Astrid whipped her head in the direction. Stoick had never moved so fast as when he turned around to face Hiccup who was blinking his bleary eyes open.

"Hiccup!" Calder moved as well. Gone was the pained man, locked in his own past. He crossed the cave in swift, calculated steps befitting a healer and dropped to his knees at Hiccup's side.

"Here, drink this," Calder put his hand behind Hiccup's head and put a flask(Astrid had no idea where it came from) to his mouth. "It's gonna help with the fever."

"Thanks!" Hiccup sighed as the liquid went down his throat. "Wa…ter?"

"Sure," Calder moved to fetch it but Toothless was already there with the pitcher of water in his mouth. "Thanks."

Astrid moved closer to the bed to get a better look at Hiccup while Calder fussed over him.

"Stop," Hiccup groaned when Calder started to feel him for any swelling or more injuries. "I'm fi…arg!"

Toothless let out an accusing sound and Hiccup pouted. Calder had most likely pressed on a particularly sensitive spot.

"I'm better," Hiccup righted himself.

"Not really," Calder raised an eyebrow at him and then shook his head.

Hiccup ignored him and looked at everybody in the room. When his eyes met hers, Astrid couldn't help the gentle smile tugging at her lips.

"I heard you talk," Hiccup explained.

"Son, you should rest," Stoick tried to put the covers back over but Hiccup to Astrid's annoyance put his hand on the chief's stopping him mid-action.

"I have a plan," Hiccup smiled.

Astrid and Calder groaned in unison.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Like it or hate it? Would you want to meet Adelina?**

 **Till next time...**


End file.
